Madre & Hijo
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La historia análisis de la relación más insana y natural del los británicos. Britania y Escocia no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa con ellos, pero está claro que es algo raro... y más aun después de esa clase de pesadillas del escocés. Como no, su habitual torpeza hará que todo se convierta en un lío enrome mientras tratan de entender. ¡Buena suerte!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Sinceramente creo que Himaruya preferiría que lo dejaramos al margen de esto en esta ocasión, pero... no vamos a ser tan indulgentes._

* * *

 **Madre & Hijo**

 _Francia y yo discutimos sobre la heterosexualidad de Inglaterra... ¿Qué tan heterosexual sería sin Francia?_

 _Es que está el niño..._

 _Es que no quiero decir que todos los Brits son bastante heterosexuales menos Inglaterra porque bastante carilla le vienen haciendo ya con lo de ser homosexual._

 _Todos son súper gay, da igual lo que hagan._

 _Pero creo que son los más heterosexuales de toooodos. Son el grupo más heterosexual que hay. A Britania sólo le gustan los chicos... Pese a las orgías en las que bueno, creo que hasta Helena le ha hecho algunas cosas... Pero en resumen sólo le gustan los chicos._

 _A Escocia... Le gustan las chicas y Francia. A Gales le gustan las chicas... Fuera de haberse enamorado perdida y obsesivamente de Francia. A Irlanda por más que les llame putitas, putas, zorras... Le gustan mucho las chicas e Inglaterra se tiraba a la reina xD._

 _Hombre... si bueno, más que los alemanes o que los latinos que son completamente bi._

 _Es que uno podría pensar por carácter que los heterosexuales deberían ser los nazis locos. Pero... Nah. En realidad me gusta que sean los Brits que son los MÁAAS GAYS de comportamiento._

 _Es que por comportamiento y gustos, los Brits tienen todos los gustos gays que hay: Unicornios, hadas, duendes detrás del arcoíris… Los británicos están locos._

 _Es que además estaba contestando preguntas en ask y han empezado a avasallar. Inglaterra está INDIGNADO con el britaincest... Escocia está descojonado. ¡Es sólo una fantasía, una pervertida! Ehm... ¿Y? Es Francia._

 _¡Y... Y!_

 _Y tienes suerte, Inglaterra... Porque iba a entrar en detalles tremendamente específicos sobre dobles penetraciones y cosas así._

 _¡Aaaaaaargh!_

 _Veo que te ilusiona la idea, Inglaterra. (Francia le sonríe un poco a Escocia y le cierra un ojo. Escocia se sonroja un poco porque no que le haga gracia la fantasía, pero como fantasía de Francia no le molesta.)_

 _De hecho otro que está infartado es Gales, aunque no va a confesar JAMÁS que ha sentido un poco bonito de saber que Francia aún tiene alguna fantasía sexual que lo involucra._

 _Desesperado. ¿Desesperado? ¡No está desesperado! Dijo que no lo confesaría. Es... Así como... Whaaaat? Gales levanta las cejas y mira a su hermano. Se sonroja un poco porque no crean que le hace gracia que con él sí fuera a... Eso y con él no._

* * *

Escocia le tira bolitas de papel a Gales que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, carraspea un poco y hace un gran esfuerzo por seguir jugando sin inmutarse. Pero joder, Escocia es un _Bloody_ fastidio. Gales no tarda en apretar los ojos y volverle a fulminar. Ahí sigue porque esta aburrido e Irlanda no estaaaaá.

—Quizás pudieras hacer algo ligeramente más infantil... Eso o puedes mejor venir y hablar conmigo de algo en vez de portarte como si tuvieras cinco años —indica el muy estirado galés.

—¿Y dejar de tocar los cojones? Háblame de algo, anda.

—Veo que me confundes con una radio —igual guarda su teléfono y se cruza de brazos, recargándose en su asiento, dispuesto a hablar—. ¿Sabes algo de _Eire_?

—Cuidado no sea algo personal. ¿Algo de qué?

—Algo que me entretenga —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—¿Ahora soy yo la radio? —le tira otra bolita tratando que se le meta en el ojo.

—¡Eh! —parpadea y se talla los ojos porque le ha dado. Escocia se ríe.

— _Bloody_ _hell_... ¿Cómo te va con _Belgium_?

—Mejor que a ti.

—Vaya, qué seguridad. ¿En qué basas semejante afirmación?

—¿Crees que podría ser de otra manera? —risita autosuficiente. Gales levanta una ceja.

— _Yes_ , considerando tu inestabilidad, creo que es difícil que te vaya mejor a ti que a mí.

—Considerando tu desesperación... —hace gesto con las manos como una balanza.

—¿Mi desesperación? Me confundes con tus otros dos hermanos. _England_ , tan desesperado por France que es capaz de aguantarle, haga lo que haga... Y _Eire_ , tan desesperado porque ALGUIEN le haga caso... Sea quien sea —se encoge de hombros—. Por más que cada vez quieras convencerme de que soy yo el desesperado creo que deberías ver quienes realmente lo están —pero no se crean que está a la defensiva ¿eh?

—¿Sea quien sea? No me digas que también cela a Seychelles.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —pregunta mirándole—. El caso de Seychelles con él es otro asunto...

—Pues tú eres el que ha dicho eso —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo lo digo por antes —ojos en blanco—. De hecho no sé por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo, cuando sabemos bien que el vicio de molestarme por France es historia vieja.

—Ni siquiera te molestaba por France, hablaba de Galia.

—Oh —cara de genuino desagrado porque ESTO le molesta en serio.

—Tú pensabas que hablaba de él, pero no hay obsesión —tan sarcástico.

—Obsesión tuya. Por una vez que hablas de Galia... —responde visiblemente más tenso porque capotear las molestias sobre Francia es mil veces más simple. Lleva años entrenando.

—¿Yo?

—Siempre me molestas con él, realmente tienes tú una obsesión.

—Tú pregustaste por _Belgium_ , te dije que mejor que tú. Y tú sacaste a France.

—¡Tú me molestas siempre con él!

—Será eso...

—Sí que lo es. No metas baza, a mí quien me interesa es Galia. Con quien tengo una relación es con ella... Si quieres llamarme obsesionado es con ella.

—Y por eso ni siquiera pensabas en ella.

—No pienso en ella para tus molestias, sinceramente.

—Claro, porque no iba a poder molestarte con ella, ¿no?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no sueles tener cabeza para molestarme para nada más que con France, _my_ _dear_ _brother_ —le sonríe.

—Eso te crees tú, será que solo te fijas en esas —replica y Gales le lanza una bolita a Escocia

— _Cymru_... se tira a una chica fea... porque el galán que pretende... prefiere a su hermanito... —canta Escocia. Gales se RÍE. No creas que él no.

—¿Una chica fea? _Oh my God,_ ¿cuándo te quedaste ciego?

—No es taaaaaan guapa —joder que no. Es que Gales se sigue riendo a carcajadas. Es que ni Escocia se lo cree para ser sinceros.

—Y tú no eres taaaan imbécil.

—Ya sabía que en el fondo me quieres.

—Muy muy en el fondo... Aunque estés ciego y tonto.

—Ugh —hace un gesto de asco para apartarse con esa respuesta—. Hasta France sabe eso... ¿has leído lo de la fantasía?

—¿Qué de la fantasía? —se hace el loco.

—Nada, mejor sé feliz.

—Ah, venga... Si ya lo soy —carraspea un poco—. ¿Te refieres a esa tontería que ha dicho de acostarse con los cinco?

—Of course. ¿Ha dicho algo más?

—Ehm, no lo sé, no es como siga todo lo que dice. Es una e _stupid_ ez —ojos en blanco.

—Ah, ¿no te lo parece? ¿Los CINCO?

—Claro que me lo parece.

—Y él en el centro... Como si fuera el centro del planeta.

—Eso lo comparto. Me parece la opción menos traumática.

—No hay opción menos traumática. En la vida me acostaría con nadie con ustedes presentes.

—EVIDENTEMENTE no va a pasar.

—Pero a ti te hace gracia.

—Pues como idea de fantasía hipotética... —se encoge de hombros.

—Te hace gracia... ¿Si lo imaginas?

—Puedo imaginarlo, no es como que vaya a pasar. Tardaría más que tú en tener pesadillas, no soy tan aprensivo.

—Puedes imaginarte a la larva gimiendo por ahí... Cerca, muy cerca de ti. ¿Me dirás que sólo con la idea no te dan escalofríos? Además no es como que _France_...

—Peor es imaginarte a ti intentando conseguir intimidad con cinco personas más por ahí —asegura el escocés. Gales aprieta los ojos.

—Claramente sería imposible conseguir intimidad o considerarlo al menos un poco... Agradable, no digamos excitante —asiente.

—De verdad... ni siquiera creo que pudieras elegir a cinco personas para tener tu propia fantasía paralela —le mira de reojo pensando cuales serían sus cinco.

—¿Ahora vas a criticarme por no tener fantasías multitudinarias? —Gales levanta una ceja.

—Solo digo que no eres capaz y es como... penoso.

—Ah, ahora resulta que es penoso que no me excite tener fetiches con una multitud.

—Como si tuvieras algún fetiche que no sepamos todos.

—Vaya, ahora conoces TODOS mis fetiches. Dímelo tú.

—Todos... ¿tienes más de uno?

—Y así es como _Alba_ , en su mentecita tonta, supone que yo voy a contarle mis oscuros secretos con los que va a molestarme más tarde. _Brother_... Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Insisto en que no creo que tengas más de uno.

—¿Y cuál es el fetiche que tengo, ya que eres tan conocedor?

—Imagino que tiene que ver con _France_... tal vez casándose contigo —Gales se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Desde luego que no. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que _France_ no me interesa, ni me gusta?... Y me da igual lo que haga.

—Pues con Galia entonces, eso es lo mismo.

—Ehm...Bueno, no veo el problema con quererse casar.

—Jackpot.

—No es mi fetiche, ¡inútil!

—Sí, claro.

—No, no es mi fetiche. Es sólo algo que quiero hacer. Que tú tengas pánico es otro asunto.

xoOXOox

Después de valorar el asunto del britaincest Escocia ha tenido una pesadilla… Con Britania. Solo con ella. O sea, no de pesadilla porque durante el sueño no lo ha pasado mal... Pero al despertarse si lo ha pasado mal porque en el sueño no lo ha pasado mal. Lo tengo un poco traumatizado.

Es decir, estábamos conscientes de Canadá teniendo ese... complejo de Edipo pero...No estáis por el asunto de la magnitud de la tragedia con Escocia.

No, sí que estamos. De hecho iba a traerle a Britania con la esperanza de que la terapia de shock ayudara. Britania me fulmina un poco y se sacude un poco el pelo que trae aún em _papa_ do porque casi la he sacado corriendo de la ducha sin tener idea de por qué la hemos traído.

Escocia se queda pálido y hasta se le cae de la boca el octavo puro del día que estaba fumando histéricamente.

— _What_ _the_... —protesta Britania dando una vuelta sobre si misma sin saber ni donde está ni que hace aquí... Hasta que ve a Escocia, sonríe un poco y se le acerca.

— _Hell_ o!

Él da un paso atrás y se tropieza un poco con sus propios pies.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta sonriendo un poco aún, volviendo a sacudirse un poco el pelo.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_!? —protesta a quien sabe quién (ejem, Aceite) y aprieta los ojos con el vívido recuerdo del sueño en la mente.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ _What_?—pregunta descolocadilla mirándole —. ¿Pasa algo?

— _With you!_

—¿Conmigo? ¿Yo qué hice?

Él la mira con expresión indescifrable, pero definitivamente no agresiva.

—No sé ni siquiera que hacemos aquí. Ni donde estamos, para el caso —mira a su alrededor y luego a él otra vez. Sonríe un poquito de nuevo porque realmente no le molesta estar con él, de hecho le gusta—. ¿Has venido sólo?

—Y yo qué sé. Eres la última persona que quería ver hoy.

— _Oh, that's lovely, thank you_ —tan sarcástica, le mira de reojo—. No es que yo quisiera venir... Ni que supiera a qué venía.

—¡Qué te den por culo! ¡Como vuelvas a hablarme así dejo de hablarte para siempre! —sí, está un poco irascible. Britania le mira flipando.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ , _Alba_? ¿Hablarte cómo? Si el que me está hablando mal en primer lugar eres tú, yo sólo vine aquí y hasta me alegré de verte —protesta un poco.

— _Bloody_ _hell_! —aprieta los ojos. Ella hace los ojos en blanco sin entender nada.

—Mira... Te ahorro el fastidio —decide dándose la media vuelta. Él la mira irse y traga saliva intentando respirar y calmarse—. _Goodbye_ —se despide sin mirarle, frunciendo el ceño, de más mal humor del que quisiera estar.

— _Bollocks_. _Wait._

— _Whaaat?_ —sí, ese tono de fastidio... Pero se da la vuelta, deteniéndose.

—¡Eres un fastidio absoluto! —protesta él.

—¡¿Yo?! _Bloody_ _hell_ , en qué... Vale, no debí preguntarte si venías sólo —es lo único que se le ocurre que sea el problema, aprieta los ojos—, pero ¿no te parece que estás exagerando?

—¡Ugh! —protesta de nuevo.

—Deja de hacer idioteces —le riñe ella. Ojos en blanco de él—. Pues aunque me hagas los ojitos en blanco. No entiendo cuál es tu _Bloody_ problema.

—Es que me da igual que no lo entiendas, ¡ya sé que no lo entiendes!

— _Well_... _Fine._ Listillo —se cruza de brazos y hace los ojos en blanco.

— _What_? ¿Ahora vas a enfadarte tú? Anda y que te den.

—No, es que no entiendo porque TÚ estás tan... enfadado. O lo que sea que estés. Pero no quieres que entienda entonces no sé tampoco que es lo que... —aprieta los ojos porque en resumen es que no le gusta que esté enfadado.

Escocia se gira y le da un puñetazo a la pared, frustrado.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ —protesta ella frunciendo más el ceño y acercándosele un poco. Él vuelve a pegar un salto de cinco metros y a separarse de ella. Britania parpadea y da otros pasitos hacia él. Él se separa.

—¡Estás huyendo de mí! —flipa porque esa en concreto sí que es nueva. Escocia se paraliza un poco.

— _Really..._ _What_ _the_ _hell_? —se pone las manos en la cintura un poco en jarras —. ¿Tiene esto que ver con la mujer esta...?

Escocia parpadea.

—¿Te está poniendo contra mi o algo así?

— _BELGIUM!_

—Ella, ella... _Bloody_ _hell_ , sí que me sé su estúpido nombre, ¡NO ME GRITES!

—¡Ella puede arreglar este desastre! —cae en la cuenta y sale corriendo. Britania se queda flipando... Pero al menos al escocés se le ha ocurrido lo más obvio que podía ocurrírsele desde el principio.

xoOXOox

Bélgica tan tranquila en su vida, ni se entera aún de la tragedia. Pero Escocia hace con ella lo mismo que hacía con Britania en el sueño nada más encontrarla, que es básicamente comérsela.

Seguramente Bélgica responde con la misma pasión con la que estaba haciéndolo Britania en el sueño. Y eso lo calma. De hecho, en realidad, no sólo le besa sino le abraza y le acaricia el pelo de la nuca y aunque levanta las cejas sorprendida, no le detiene. Pero sí que le va a preguntar que qué mosca le picó en cuanto pueda.

Por lo pronto...No creo que pueda preguntarle ya.

De hecho creo que Bélgica estaba sacando copias... Así que puede que salga una copia con su mano en la plancha, y luego otras bastantes en blanco.

Pero tarde o temprano, Escocia se separa y Bélgica le mira con la respiración súper agitada, sonrojada. Por lo menos no se parece a Britania aunque le mire igual.

— _Phew... Wow... Je... Ehm... Hi._

Gales pregunta si en el sueño sólo hubo besos. (O si tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar las habilidades multiorgásmicas de _mother_ ). ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LE PARECE BASTANTE UN BESOO? En realidad si porque le invita a que lo haga él. Es decir... En realidad sólo lo estábamos molestando. Gales no lo sabe ni lo sabrá jamás. De hecho lo siento Escocia pero en esto estas sólo.

Bélgica le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—No sabía que venir a las copias incluía un _highlander._

—Eras tú o una botella de alcohol.

—Siempre soy yo ante tal pregunta —sonríe un poquito y le abraza con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él se sonroja un poco y se rasca la nuca, porque hasta ahora nunca creería que iba a elegirla a ella antes que al alcohol. Ni a ella ni a nadie... y acaba de notarlo. Demasiadas revelaciones para un día.

—¿Todo bien?

El británico aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué tan grave es del alcohol ?

—Ca... quince.

—Oh... ¿Quieres contarme? —pregunta ella. Escocia se humedece los labios y la mira con cara de circunstancias—. Puedes contarme lo que sea... Pero si no me lo cuentas no pasa nada, tendrás tus razones. ¿Qué crees que te haga sentir mejor? —se encoge de hombros y le sonríe un poco —. Posiblemente no sea tan grave como crees.

—Posiblemente no... Así que mejor olvídalo —Asegura él. Bélgica le mira a los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo arreglamos? O... No sé. Algo debo poder hacer —le acaricia el cuello con suavidad notando que no se ha rasurado especialmente bien y pica.

—Tal vez... no darle más importancia.

Traga saliva... Y es que no crean que no se muere de la curiosidad y está pensando en doscientas cuarenta y siete cosas horribles que incluyen a Irlanda yendo a ver a Escocia con prostitutas o cosas así... Hombre, a esta niña la criaron latinos. Pero... Es que él es un hombre libre y ha tenido que aprender a vivir con ello. Es que ni siquiera está seguro que ella lo entienda.

—Si me esperas un rato... Y me ayudas a sacar copias sin distraerme del todo... Saldré temprano.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poquito.

—Y no, no puedes sacar una fotocopia de tu culo.

—Entonces... —abre la fotocopiadora, la levanta de la cintura y la saca del de ella.

—¡Nooooo! —protesta un poco menos de lo que debería, riéndose en suavecito para no llamar la atención de nadie de la oficina—. ¡Albaaaa!

Él sonríe un poco más yendo a por su fotocopia

—Como me sacas a... ¡Eres un tontoooo! —sigue "riñéndole" a susurritos, con media sonrisa inevitable.

—Lo colgaré de mi oficina. Pena que no lleves hoy una falda.

—¡No vas a colgarlo en tu oficina! —escandalizada.

— _Why_ not? _In Westminster._ Aunque ahí no lo veré nunca —ella se ríe un poco aún sin creer que tenga una oficina en Westminster.

—Mi culo en Westminster... No vale tentarme con hacer ese tipo de maldades.

— _Why_ not?

—Porque yo soy una chica buena que no debe poder presumir que tengo el culo al aire en Westminster —sonríe un poco y le abraza.

—Si lo tuvieras al aire, desde luego no lo colgaría en Westminster.

—¡No al aire aire! No te dejaría sacarme una copia así porque además...

La mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado.

—¡Es en serio!

—Política de fotocopias —levanta las manos—. Yo por ejemplo no me dejo si no es que voy en kilt.

—¿Ah no? Eso se arregla fácil... ¿Cuánto a que si te dejas?

—No me dejo, no hay discusión al respecto. Voy en tejanos.

—Por ahora —sonríe de lado. Él levanta una ceja.

—Pues es que me dices que no hay discusión porque no traes las bolitas al aire... Y eso es lo más fácil de arreglar —aprieta los ojos y se ríe—. ¿Ves cómo me haces ser una chica mala? Eres pésima influencia.

—Ah, ¿qué me dejarías que me bajara los pantalones aquí? —Bélgica vacila.

—Ehh... Y... Ok, te dije que no podías distraerme y estás haciendo justo lo contrario —cambia el tema sonrojadita volviéndose a la copiadora.

Ojos en blanco, se ríe y se separa un poco para dejarla. Ella le mira de reojo.

—Ven... Necesito que me ayudes a sacar estas copias, mira...

—¿Encima me harás trabajar? —él se acerca—. Eso no lo logra ni _England_.

—Bueno, hacerlo mejor _England_ no es precisamente un logro —sonríe y le toma de las manos acercándole a ella más de lo que debería—. Yo detengo, pico aquí y tú cambias la hoja del libro.

Suspira y asiente un poco. Bélgica le mira y sonríe. Se pone de puntas y le da un besito en los labios y el escocés se sonroja un poco.

—Digamos que prefiero la otra acepción del verbo reproducir.

La chica se ríe.

—En realidad, yo también lo prefiero... De hecho creo que preferiría que te portaras mal y no hicieras lo que pido —confiesa volviéndose a la copiadora y dándole al botón verde.

—Me porto mal y hago lo que me pides entonces.

—¡Demonios! –echa la cabeza atrás y se le recarga un poco en el hombro—. Tenía que conseguirme a un hombre que es contreras.

Él se ríe.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado... ?—empieza y se detiene porque claro que ha pensado en Francia de esa forma que seguro es lo más parecido a una figura paterna. Y no es un drama.

—¿Mmm? —le mira de reojo

—Nah, da igual —porque seguro le ha besado a él y a España... y más de una vez. Ella parpadea y le mira preocupadilla, porque además sabe qué preguntarle; y preguntarle no necesariamente es la manera.

—Si he pensado, te lo juro... Sé que no parece —bromea un poco.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Con lo que duele! No lo hagas!

Máaaaas risas.

—¡No te rías! Cualquier día te harás daño y tendremos una desgracia.

—Supongo que habrá que vivir con ello —pregunten cuantas copias ha sacado desde que llegó... Si. UNA. Se le repega un poco.

—Te aseguro que si estas por aquí no lo hago mucho.

Él niega con la cabeza riéndose y la abraza un poquiiiito, ni siquiera da cuenta de que lo hace con lo natural que se lo hace venir ella. Y piensa que de hecho, Bélgica estaba enamorada de Francia... quizás empezó así y luego... ¡¿Y si se enamoraba de su madre!? Vuelve a besar a la belga en pánico.

—Poc... Mphf... —Bélgica se calla cerrando un poco los ojos y devolviéndole el beso... Pero esta vez es ella la que se separa poniéndole las manos encima de las que tiene abrazándole. Se relame entreabriendo los ojos.

El británico tiene el corazón acelerado aún bastante asustado y se va detrás.

No va a detenerle en realidad, pero se agobia un poco, porque le siente súper tenso. Profundiza el beso lo más que puede, aunque ralentiza la cosa, rezando para que nadie entre...

No, calmarle sí que le calma... el problema es que como no sabe en realidad como es que besa su madre... nota que el beso que soñó era parecido a este. Así que se separa en pánico él.

Bélgica parpadea y frunce el ceño apretando un poco las manos contra ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con claridad, mirándole a los ojos.

Escocia aprieta los ojos intentando soltarse y se le ocurre... ¿y si nunca más puede besar a nadie más? Ella se gira a él soltándole y poniéndole las manos en las mejillas.

— _Alba_. Mírame.

Él lo hace con el corazón y la respiración agitada.

—No darle más importancia no está funcionando —puntualiza—. Tranquilo. Respira... Todo está bien.

— _I'm fine_ — Escocia aprieta los dientes y los ojos.

—No lo pareces —le acaricia las mejillas —. Y me estas asustando a mí también.

El pelirrojo levanta las cejas porque no pensaba que se le notara que está asustado. (Pues está bastante en pánico haciendo cosas torpes y sin pensar. Sí, pero no se acostumbra a los suspicaces latinos)

—La verdad... Preferiría saber qué pasa porque estoy imaginando un montón de cosas horribles

—No vas desencaminada...

Se muerde el labio.

—Te preocupa el hecho en sí o que no... ¿Vaya a perdonarte o algo así?

—¿P-perdonarme? —ni ha pensado que podría enfadarse. Es que ella ahora está pensando que se tiró a Francia o algo así.

—¿Voy a enfadarme? —pregunta ella ante la pregunta

—La verdad, apenas sé cómo reaccionar yo para saber cómo reaccionarás tú.

La chica levanta una ceja... Y piensa que vale, no puede ser TAN estúpido como para pensar que con algo así quizás no se enfade. Así que... Ahora estaba completamente perdida en que podía estar pasando.

—Ooook. Ok. Acabo de descartar la mitad de cosas horribles que estaba pensando —se humedece los labios.

—Ugh... —protesta masajeándose la frente intentando de verdad no darle importancia y quitárselo de la cabeza. Ella le pone las manos en el pecho. Escocia la mira

—Bien, bien... Algo horrible que no es traición —suspira y trata de sonreír un poquito —. No creo que deba jugar a adivinarlo, sólo... Calma. Vamos a salir de aquí a un lugar neutral.

—T-Traición.

— _Yes_. Estaba pensando que te habías acostado con alguien más o algo así... Lo siento —responde sinceramente

Escocia aprieta los ojos y los dientes con cara de asco, Bélgica le mira y nota la cara extraña confundida por no poderle leer.

—Has venido aquí a olvidarte de lo que sea que ha pasado, ¿no?

Asiente

—Entonces vamos a intentar que lo hagas... —se humedece los labios y se acerca un poquito a el...—. Abrázame.

Él lo hace y traga saliva. Ella le acaricia la espalda.

—Decías de las acepciones de reproducir...

Es que... Britania podría acariciarle la espalda... es que... reproducir era tener hijos. Relaciones pare hijo. RELACIONES.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—Cualquier lado que no me recuerde a ella.

—¿Ella? —se separa un poco de el para mirarle al menos de reojo.

Pánico, pánico. Traga saliva porque es que de verdad no entiende nada, aun abrazada a él.

—¿E-Ella quién? —susurra.

—¡NADIE!

Da un saltito con el grito.

—Ehh... —vacila sin saber que hacer apretando los ojos

— _Oh, my god!_

La belga traga saliva.

— _Ok, ok..._ _Come on_ —se suelta del abrazo pero extiende una mano hacia el esperando que le tome la mano.

Él se lleva las manos a la cara y respira. Ella le mira hacer pensando que seguramente... está pensando que una botella de alcohol hubiera sido mejor. Por alguna razón eso, de todas las cosas, es lo que le preocupa.

—Has dicho que mi casa está bien —se muerde un poco el labio —. Vamos ahí, podemos ver una película quizás y pedir... ¿Pizza?

Asiente.

—Ven... Sólo voy por mi bolso —pide haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y saliendo del sitio de las copias, dejando todo ahí y a medias, pensando quien puede ser "ella" y por qué esta TAN en pánico, con unas interrogaciones arriba de la cabeza y se va detrás.

Quince minutos en silencio e incomoditos más tarde están arriba del Renault de Bélgica despidiéndose del policía de la puerta.

Escocia se ha encendido otro puro e intentado volver a su postura de "todo me da igual".

Y Bélgica le ha dejado fumar en el coche, bajando los vidrios y prendiendo el radio... Mirándole de reojito de tanto en tanto.

—Eh... Romano me ha contado que Vati ha dibujado hoy con acuarelas —cielos Bélgica... Un tema que le interese MENOS te costaría trabajo.

La mira de reojo y se pregunta si Vaticano va a soñar con besar a Romano cuando sea más mayor. Bélgica extiende un poco una mano hacia él, quien no se da cuenta del todo, pero la deja si es que le toca.

—Y... —sí que lo hace, le pone la mano en la pierna. Esa estúpida necesidad de tocar de Francia la tiene muy marcada—, me ha vuelto a decir de ir, ya le dije que no, no te preocupes. Hoy... ¿Te acuerdas que te dije de la presentación de España? Ya está listo eso también... Tienes una novia muy previsora que puede salir temprano de trabajar por eso.

La mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Quiero ir a ver la película esa del gígolo en la que sale Woody Allen el fin de semana... —le sonríe—, oh! Y ya que estamos... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Me ayudas a cambiar el foco del comedor?

Bien... Podemos transferir tus miedos, ahora puedes aterrorizarte por la absurda familiaridad de todo esto.

—Soñé que besaba a mi madre —suelta de repente solo que para salir de toda esa vorágine.

—Porque es más fácil si lo cambias tú y... —se calla al oírle y parpadea mirándole de reojo porque el coche está andando. Levanta las cejas mientras piensa.

— _You_ r... _Mother_ —vuelve a mirarle... Sonríe un poquito.

Escocia traga saliva y suelta el humo leeeeentamente.

—Wow... Eso debió ser... Incómodo. Aunque...

Él se encoge de hombros, sin mirarla. Bélgica le mira otra vez... Y suelta el aire sonoramente.

—Ella. Tu madre —susurra y casi podría reírse de la tranquilidad. No lo hace—. Veo que te parece rarísimo.

La mira de reojo.

—Los sueños son raros. Eran... ¿Pareja o algo así en el sueño? —se aventura a preguntar arrugando un poco la nariz.

Escocia aprieta los ojos y ella le aprieta la pierna.

—Lo siento, lo siento... Vamos... Sólo fue un muy raro sueño, ¿no? O...

El pelirrojo vuelve a mirarla de reojo.

—Bueno, no es que no quiera darle importancia, claramente estás preocupado

—No lo estoy. Sí, éramos pareja —vuelve a soltar el humo. Bélgica arruga la nariz un poco más.

—Ugh... — _Sorry_ , no puede evitarlo.

Escocia vuelve a apretar los ojos.

—A ver... No es tan raro. De hecho... Bueno. No sé...

—La diferencia de edad entre ella y yo es la misma que entre tú y yo... quizás menos.

Levanta un poco las cejas con eso... Y le mira de reojo, porque no se había puesto a pensar en ese asunto NUNCA.

—Oh...

—No quiero decir que podría ser tu padre, pero...

—Podrías ser mi padre —asegura.

—Podría ser padre hasta de _England_ —y porque SABE que no lo es, pero la idea le revuelve el estómago. Ella parpadea... Porque eso ha sonado un poquito a que PODRÍA.

—Por edades, dices, ¿verdad?... Y... Bueno, estás muy cerca de tu madre en edad.

—Pues cuando nació _England_ yo tenía la misma edad que tenía mi madre cuando yo nací.

—Eres un poco viejo —sonríe un poquito. Él pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe también un poco.

—Verde.

Bélgica se ríe.

—Y pervertido... Mira que soñar con tu madre...

—Ugh —ya se arrepiente de habértelo dicho. La chica se ríe un poquito más.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no notas bien de dónde vengo yo...

—Ya lo sé, pero es diferente.

—Lo es porque tu madre es muy tu madre.

—Y eso es lo que me gusta que sea.

—Sólo es un sueño. Uno a veces suena cosas raras, _Alba_... Cosas que claramente no le gustan y a veces hasta normal te parecen.

—Y pienso en eso de _England_ con su chico... America. Quizás sea una terrible predisposición genética.

—¿Te gusta tu madre?

—Es un... —se le cortan las palabras.

Bélgica traga saliva y se muerde el labio.

—No. No de esa manera.

—Es tu madre... Y siempre he pensado que eres el favorito, y... —es que ahora ella está pensando en la relación especial que tiene con su madre—... bueno, supongo que al ser el primero convivió mucho contigo. Sólo es un sueño raro y ya.

—El favorito... —risas.

—Eres totalmente el favorito. Y además la manera en que te cela...

Se vuelve a quedar callado con eso porque es verdad que lo que hace. Gales por ejemplo con Galia debería tener a Britania muchísimo más enfadada a su parecer y no lo hace... tampoco con Seychelles o Francia. Bélgica le mira de reojo.

—A mí me odia...

— _I... know_ —susurra apartando la cara porque no puede ser que ella sienta esto también que a él le da tanto miedo. Bélgica se revuelve

—Es... Es igual. Sólo es un sueño —le mira de reojo.

—Es tan enfermizo...

—Lo es un poco... Ella es mucho tu madre y nada más, ¿no?

—Pues no es que yo... no... Yo qué coño voy a saber. Sí, hasta donde sé es mi madre pesada y agobiante y nada más.

—Es decir, ¿nunca nunca ni de pequeño la viste... así?

—De... pequeño...—se revuelve pensando que se pequeño en alguna medida él veía lo que le hacían todos los hombres que iba a casa (salvo Roma) y deseaba crecer antes para poder tener bastante fuerza de echarlos a patadas y proteger a su madre... y solía igual siendo un renacuajo arremeter contra ellos con algún cuchillo dispuesto y haciéndoles daño de verdad. Peleando hasta que lo lanzaban y dejaban inconsciente o muy malherido... Ahí aprendió a pelear como lo hace ahora en las tabernas. Y se prometía a si mismo que cuando fuera mayor él cuidaría de su madre y lograría protegerla. Pero entonces su madre murió.

—Siendo un niño... Uno pequeño. Es un pensamiento común, no? "Cuando sea grande voy a..."

— _My mother died._

La belga se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo de nuevo. Él la mira también de reojo y vuelve a dar una calaaaada.

—Nunca me has contado de cuando eras pequeño...

—¿Pues qué quieres saber? ¿Si tenía algún tipo de sentimiento platónico por _my_ _mother_?

Le sonríe sinceramente.

—Nah, quería en realidad que me contaras cómo eran los dinosaurios y esas historias —le pone una mano en el pecho por un segundo antes de soltarle por completo porque tiene que estacionarse frente a su casa—, sólo... Bueno, me han dado ganas de saber cómo era tu relación con ella y tus hermanos, independientemente del sueño.

—Pues... tensa, como ahora.

Ella se queda pensando en silencio mientras se estaciona. Apaga el coche y suspira, girándose a mirarle.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Volver a... soñarlo?

—No... no.

—¿Entonces?

Se encoge de hombros porque lo que le preocupa es que le ha gustado.

—Creo que... Tengo una idea —decide levantando las manos frente a ella, mostrándole las palmas al escocés, así como si fuera un mimo.

Él levanta una ceja. Bélgica se lleva las manos al escote y se abre el primer botón de la blusa... Y luego el segundo y luego el tercero.

—Yo sé de un lugar... Que no va a recordarte a ella —susurra con la mejor voz sensual que tiene.

—Oh... —sonríe a la idea.

Ella se toma un pecho con la mano y se lo acaricia un poco, sonrojándose porque se ha quedado en la puerta de su casa en vez de meterse al garaje... Pero bueno, espera que los vecinos chismosos no estén viendo al detalle. Se separa de la puerta donde se había recargado un poco y se mete la mano por la blusa. Claramente Escocia debe notar cuando se desabrocha el sostén. Se pone muy muuuuy nervioso y carraspea revolviendo sonrojado.

Bélgica se humedece los labios mirándose de reojo... Porque su blusa es blanca y, aunque es perfecta, le da vergüencita. Pero hala... Quede le va a hacer. Traga saliva y hace uno de esos movimientos con los brazos que los hombres creen que son como resolver un puzzle incomprensible, se mete lo más sensual que puede la mano al escote y tira un poco... Y otro poco... Y el sostén sale

—Ehm... —la absurda e inexplicable necesidad de los británicos de hablar en el momento que tienen el cerebro más fundido y poco operativo.

Ella le cuelga el sostén del cuello pensando que sólo debió desabrocharse hasta el segundo botón y sonríe de lado con el balbuceo.

Es que el escocés no le está mirando a los ojos PARA NADA.

—Vamos... Adentro

En realidad es fácil que un sueño deje de preocuparle con estos métodos

Escocia asiente y da igual, le dijera "venga, vamos a la iglesia a casarnos" y asentiría. Gracias a dios, Bélgica no es Gales.

Sonríe y abre la puerta tomando aire antes de bajar, ella que siempre vive muy preocupada por los demás y su buena imagen, rezando para que no se encuentren a un vecino

Escocia le sigue como perrito amaestrado. Bélgica casi hace el baile de la victoria al llegar a la puerta y conseguir abrirla... ¡Ja! Se gira a él y sonríe al verle la cara. Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso e intenta reírse un poco como si nada

Bélgica se abre el siguiente botón de la blusa, haciéndole carraspear un poco más fingiendo cubrirse la boca para limpiarse la nariz disimuladamente.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando? —pregunta con el último botón de la blusa... Aun cubriéndose.

—No me... yo me... yo —sí, eso habría sido un comentario agudo en un momento en que el cerebro estuviera más abastecido de sangre. La belga se ríe un poco y abre levemente la blusa, aun dejando a la imaginación.

—Voy a tener que hacerlo yo entonces...

—Hacerlo... —asiente repitiendo una palabra al azar.

Da dos pasitos hacia él, sonriendo un poco y volviendo a hacer pose sexy que no se le da del todo pero el parece tan feliz con ella... Que la hace sentir sexy sin poder evitarlo. Más humedece los labios, se suelta la camisa y le toma del cinturón.

Levanta un poco las manos y se humedece los labios tentado, porque quiere quitarle la camisa y tocarla y... todo eso que ni siquiera puede pensar racionalmente. Ahí va el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones... Nota que parece bastante repuesto del sueño y sonríe más. Se humedece los labios y se pone en cuclillas.

Levanta las cejas como cada vez que eso pasa porque... ESO PASA.

Se cuelga un poquito de sus pantalones para bajárselos y le mira desde esta posición. Se ríe un poquito con la cara que pone. Él gira la cara todo sonrojado, sonriendo un poco. E Inglaterra quiere decirle que no se imagine ahora que es _mum_ la que hace eso.

Bélgica quiere decirle a Inglaterra que vaya él y chingue a su madre.

—No, no... Look at me —le pide poniéndole una mano... ahí.

Escocia quiere pegarle. Y si no va es nada más porque acaba de sentir la mano de la belga ahí. Y ha vuelto a llamar su atención completa (Y como no grite " _mother_ " cuando termine... Comenta Gales. Irlanda dice que no sea chillón, que todos lo han aguantado una vida entera. Bélgica insiste que de verdad... Tengan la discusión que quieran en otro lado. Gales agrega que qué esperan que hagan además de comentarios mordaces mientras ellos dos están en eso. Insiste que esto es más divertido que sólo pasar la cortinilla)

¿Cómo lo lleva Escocia?

Mejor, el problema es que quiere estar aquí y contestando a sus hermanos a sus acusaciones y burlas. Bueno, eso es digno inequívoco de que esta mejor. Gales dice que sí, si... Que es una pena que no esté aquí... Peor que no se preocupe, ellos tres pueden irle a contar a Britania lo que le pasa.

Él dice que le den veinte... una hora y está con ellos. Bélgica se separa... Le mira... Gruñe un poco. Dos horas.

—¡Que sean dos! —sonríe y le acaricia el pelo.

Y no crean que a ella le hace tanta gracia, pero vaaaaaale. Se vuelve a lo suyo. Joder con la chica indulgente.

* * *

 _¿De qué va esto? Es una de nuestras historias más pervertidas y a la vez... no..Escritas hasta la fecha. No planeaba publicarla todavía pero... no he podido postergarlo. OJalá no te escandalice demasiado. ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gales insiste que pueden ir preparando el terreno con su madre. En cuestión de hablar con ella... Las asquerosidades las hace él. A menos que prefiera que le dejen sólo con ella.

Gales quiere pelea, lo estamos notando.

Gales carraspea es indica que eso lo pudo haber dicho cualquiera (No crean que Inglaterra es el único que le tiene miedo) Aunque...Bueno... son tres contra uno... (Gales se esconde un poco detrás de Irlanda, no crean que no)

¿Y qué? Como si no les pudiera a los tres.

Sí, ya sabemos que le puede a los tres, pero Gales puede huir en lo que se pelea con los dos

Inglaterra dice que puede con los tres como cualquier figura paterna. Gales se ríe con eso e Irlanda... Es que aún no está seguro de que demonios es lo que está pasando.

¿Ah no?

O sea sí pero... Si bien se ríe y todo está FLIPANDO. Así como que mira a Escocia a lo lejos con cara de _WHATTHEBLOODYHELLISWRONGWITHYOU_!

No te creas que Escocia no opina lo mismo que Irlanda. O sea... Es que Gales está más como "ja, vale... No soy el único raro con Galia, tú estás peor". Pero Irlanda si...

Irlanda que ni diga que le recuerda que Seychelles es la niña PEQUEÑA de Inglaterra.

Ya, ya... Claro. La niña pequeña que se ha tirado a un montón de africanotes. Así como niña niña...¡Pero esta es su madre!

Escocia vuelve a apretar los ojos.

— _Mum. MUM._ ¡La que nos contaba cuentos y nos reñía y a la que le poníamos sapos en la cama! Como me saltes con que _England_ es tú... _Oh MY GOD_!

— _What_? —frunce el ceño sin entender eso y aun ni le mira siquiera. Inglaterra parpadea.

—Iugh!

—¿Qué estás pensando, inútil?

—Pues no sé, ¡igual y eres su PADRE! ¡O el de todos! Ihhhh

Escocia tira toooda la cerveza. O sea, la escupe. Gales aprieta los ojos. Sí, sí... Este aprieta los ojos por la grima

— _WHATHEHELL_!?

— _WHATHEHELL_ TU!

Gales se ríe suavecito y terriblemente malicioso.

—¡Pues qué voy a ser tu padre! ¡Qué voy a ser padre de NADIE!

—M-m- _my_... —balbucea Inglaterra sin ser capaz de decirlo.

—¡Pues yo que sé! También pensar que te guste _mother_ es absolutamente ridículo.

—¡No me gusta!

Gales vueeeelve a reírse. Inglaterra está en shok.

—¡Sí que te gusta! ¡Soñaste con ella!

—¿Si entiendes el concepto PESADILLA?

Gales de verdad... Suelta una carcajada y recibe un puñetazo en el brazo, ni siquiera le mira pero va a tener dormido el brazo el próximo mes. Inglaterra sigue balbuceando intentando pronunciar " _father_ " (Germania sigue de verdad impresionado de la gente intente quitarle a todos sus hijos, hasta los que no reconoce!)

—¡Pues es una PESADILLA súper rara y pervertida!

—¡Pues así son las _Bloody_ pesadillas!

—Yo NUNCA he soñado que me apalanco a _mum_.

—¡No he soñado apalancármela!

—¡Pues es un milagro!

(España dice que el próximo juego de "besos" puede ser interesante. Francia se frota las manos)

—¡No es ningún milagro! ¿Y quién coño os lo ha dicho a vosotros?

—El universo, _my_ dear _brother_ —Gales se sigue sobando el brazo—. _Divine justice._

—Pues no os importa —se defiende el escocés.

—Ni creas que así vas a detenernos —asegura Gales con su cara de maligno

—Esto no tiene sentido, igualmente —protesta Escocia masajeándose un poco las sienes

—Nada lo tiene —le da unas palmaditas en el brazo—. ¿Cómo va eso?

—¿Cómo que como va? ¡No me pasa nada! —protesta para que no piensen que realmente le afecta—. _I mean..._ no es que sea tan normal ni que me parezca bien —añade por otro lado y ahí se ve el nivel de desesperación.

—No, no es normal en lo absoluto, es verdad. De hecho... Te he hecho un favor al intentar darte la oportunidad de aclarar todo esto, mira... —Gales levanta la mano y llama a su madre que acaba de llegar al bar con cara otra vez de "nosequehagoaqui".

— _What_? —creo que su organismo tiene SERIOS problemas para decidir si sonrojarse o palidecer en cuanto la ve.

—Ya podría alguno haberme ido a recoger... —protesta Britania por protestar acercándose a la mesa en donde, claro, hay sólo cuatro sillas.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas porque no sabía que venía y la mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma. O... bueno, no un fantasma no, digamos algo más insólito como Francia trabajando arduamente.

Irlanda pega un saltito cuando la oye, porque le ha llegado de espaldas, se gira a mirarla... Parpadea y lo primero que hace es "iuughhhh"

—Vas a morir lentamente y sufriendo, vas a acabar en el infierno por esto. Te lo aseguro... voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno de ahora en adelante, si creías que era malo contigo, no has visto nada —susurra Escocia a Gales medio tapándose la cara.

— _Mother_. Me alegra verte —saluda el galés a su madre—. Aunque dudo que tanto como a A... —se interrumpe al escuchar a Escocia hablar y traga saliva palideciendo.

Escocia mira un momento a su madre y desvía la mirada sin ser capaz de sostenérsela, sonrojándose un poco. Britania, que estaba mirando a Gales, mira a Escocia y le sonríe un poquito antes de poner su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Y... qué demonios hacemos aquí? —pregunta girándose a buscar una silla.

Irlanda como que acaba de caer en la cuenta de que... ¡Es su madre! Le mete una patada a Escocia por debajo de la mesa y lo mira alarmado.

— _M-Mum..._ —vacila Inglaterra y Escocia pega un salto con la patada.

— _Alba_ , ¿quieres conseguirle una silla a _you_ r... —Gales pausita molesta igual, no le mira —, _mother_? ¿O que mejor se siente en tu regazo? —y si, por qué no decir que sabe que con todo esto está firmando su sentencia de muerte.

—¿Y porque no lo haces tú? —agresivo.

—Me pareció que querrías hacerlo tú.

—Pues a mí me pareces tú mucho más predispuesto.

—¿Yo? No, eso sí que te lo aseguro —Gales le da un trago a su cerveza y Britania bufa. Escocia le fulmina.

Britania se acerca a otra mesa y les pregunta si puede tomar una silla de las desocupadas, le dicen que no porque esperan a un amigo.

—Este sitio —protesta británica sin ver otra silla vacía acercándose de nuevo a la mesa—. A ver muévete un poco —le pide, claro, a Escocia

Inglaterra sigue mirándola con la boca abierta en shock. Irlanda suelta un suave "ihhh" sin saber bien que hacer. Escocia la mira de reojo y mueve la silla acercándose a Gales para dejarle espacio que ponga una silla, más, ya nervioso de que se siente a su lado, sin mirarla.

Así que Britania pone un banco ahí junto, que es lo único que ha encontrado, mirándoles a todos realmente extrañada.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que les pasa? Oh cielos... ¿Qué hicieron?

—Pues así como hacer... Nada —asegura Irlanda mirándola y aún pensando... Iugh.

— _M-Mum..._ —le llama Inglaterra.

—Parece que han visto a un demonio... —mira a Inglaterra—, _Yes_?

— _Who is_ _my_ _father_? —susurra.

—Me cago en la puta, _England_ —protesta Escocia súper agresivo.

— _What_? —pregunta ella a Inglaterra levantando una ceja, luego mira a Escocia y levanta las dos—. _What_ _the_...

Inglaterra se mete un susto con la agresividad de Escocia, haciéndose pequeñito. Hemos de decir que Irlanda se impresiona con la agresividad, no por el hecho en sí, sino por lo TERRIBLEMENTE sospechoso que es esto. De hecho mira a Britania genuinamente agobiado, por una vez, queriendo saber esa respuesta. Gales también nota la excesiva agresividad de Escocia y traga saliva sin dejar de mirarle a él.

—Y- _you_ r... _Father_? ¿A qué viene esa...? —empieza Britania mirando a Inglaterra, de reojo a Irlanda, luego a Gales y por último a Escocia. Se pone nerviosita como cada vez que le preguntan eso, revolviéndose en su silla

Escocia nota las miradas tensándose más, traga saliva. Mirando aún a Escocia, Britania se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Pueeees... —y es que el problema es que no tiene NI IDEA. Se gira a Inglaterra.

Es que, que le mire no ayuda porque el escocés también la mira de reojito cuando lo nota y aparta la vista de nuevo en un movimiento que visto de puertas a fuera parece súper culpable. Inglaterra no puede evitar mirarles a uno y al otro palideciendo más.

— _Oh my GOD_!—exclama Irlanda sin contenerse.

— _WHAT_? —chilla Escocia que no ha notado en realidad el intercambio culpable de miradas.

— _What_? _What_? —protesta Britania a la vez y he de decir que Gales los está mirando a ambos con la boca bien abierta sin podérselo creer.

—NO! NO! NO! NO. Ni siquiera ha respondido y ya... NO! —chilla Escocia apretando los ojos y es evidente que con el griterío Britania mira al escocés pensando que la está riñendo o algo así.

—¡DILES! —pide/suplica el escocés a Britania.

—¡Albaaa! —protesta un poquito con voz levemente más suave, porque bueno, es que él SABE cómo eran las cosas entonces.

—No. NO. DILES —exige.

— _WHAT_ _THE_... —empieza Irlanda y es Gales el que hace un aspaviento y le FULMINA con tal cara, que consigue que se tape la boca, callándose. Escocia sigue mirando a Britania con urgencia porque cuanto más vacila menos creíble suena.

—Tu padre —se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, porque ya le da vergüenza admitir que se acostaba con alguien, más vergüenza aún es que sea con varios... Y aún peor es que hayan sido en tan poco tiempo que no tenga NI IDEA; mira la mesa y se rasca un poco la frente—. Ehm... Tu padre era... Un hombre.

— _But, who?_

— _Well_... Esa es una cosa un poco... —sigue mirando la mesa y luego se mira las manos. Carraspea pensando que quizás podría mejor inventar algo, como en una de sus historias, que sea algo mejor que decirles a ellos —, _you_ r _father_... Era un hombre... Ehm... Pues... Un hombre importante del norte.

La cara de trauma de Inglaterra aumenta. Britania carraspea un poco.

—Y él... Bueno, él vivía en el norte mucho tiempo, pero a veces venía y... —mira a Escocia de reojo porque le da vergüenza de verdad inventarse algo así que además es algo que hubiera querido, aparta la mirada—, él era... bueno conmigo y...

Es que el intercambio de miradas y sonrojos trae IMPRESIONADO a Gales, que no puede ni moverse. No, no... Escocia está con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos como platos sin poder creer que esté pasando esto. Britania no le mira.

—Y... _Well_... —cierra los ojos pensando que no ha dicho NADA del hombre misterioso, NADA. Tenía que ahondar un poco más al menos para que fuera levemente creíble—, él era fuerte, y... con unos ojos de mirada penetrante, y... Pelirrojo.

— _WHATTHEHELL_!? —chilla Escocia e Inglaterra no creas que no está a punto de gritarlo también.

De hecho Gales en persona chilla un " _WHAT_?" al mismo tiempo, lo cual es bastante raro. Irlanda se empieza a reír de los puros nervios. Britania se sonroja un montonal, entre los gritos de Escocia y Gales y las carcajadas de Irlanda.

— _I... I... Shut up,_ ¡Todos! ¡Que no les cuento nada y ya!

— _What_ _the_ _hell_... pero _What_ _the_ _Bloody_ _hell_ estás diciendo!? —sigue Escocia a gritos, incrédulo. Ella le mira sólo un segundo, roja como tomate.

—¿P-Pero qué tiene de malo?—protesta a la defensiva. Irlanda suelta otra carcajada histérica.

—Pues tú crees que tienes que inventarte that _Bloody_ _shite of_ _the_ _hell_!?

Britania le mira con la boca abierta un instante.

—¡No me estoy inventando nada!

—¡CLARO QUE TE LO ESTÁS INVENTANDO!

— _BLOODY_ _HELL_! ¿¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!?

—¡PUES ME IMPORTA PORQUE ME ESTAS DESCRIBIENDO A MI!

Gales FLIPA con esa última declaración del escocés. Es lo que pasa cuando habla sin pensar

—¡NO! ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO QUE NO SE PAREZCA A NADIE!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿Cuántos _Bloody_ hombres pelirrojos hay en el norte, eh?

—PUES NO VEO QUE TENGA NADA TAN MALO QUE EL MÍO LO TENGA.

—ESO NO RESPONDE A LA _BLOODY_ PREGUNTA DE TU HIJO!—señala a Inglaterra que se mete un susto porque hay algo en la construcción de esa frase...

—¡SI QUE LA RESPONDE, LE ESTOY DICIENDO QUIÉN ES EL PADRE!

—¡TE ESTAS INVENTANDO QUIÉN ES EL PADRE!

—¿¡PUES ES QUE QUÉ QUIERES QUE LE DIGA, _BLOODY_ _HELL_!? ¿¡QUE NO TENGO NI IDEA!?

—Nooo... claro, seguro es mejor que piense que soy YO —se cruza de brazos, tan sarcástico. Britania parpadea.

— _What_ _the_ _bloody_ _hell_ _is wrong with you two_!? —protesta Gales interrumpiendo la discusión.

Escocia se detiene y le mira como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí... y se sonroja un poco con las cosas que ha estado diciendo sin pensar. Gales sufre un poco con la cara que pone Escocia. Le mira a él... Y a su madre... Suelta el aire pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— _What_? —pregunta Britania a destiempo. Inglaterra es que tampoco puede creer toda esta discusión.

— _You_ two _are_ _bloody_ _sick_! —suelta Irlanda, medio entre risas, pero bastante en serio.

—¡No estamos enfermos! ¡Esto no va en esa línea! ¡Se lo está inventando! —acusa el escocés a Britania

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Enfermos de qué? Y tú deja de... ¡Deja de acusarme así! ¿¡Que te importa!?

—¡DE NADA! No habla de nada —Escocia fulmina a Irlanda.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_? —insiste descolocada.

—¡Como que no hablo de nada! ¿Qué tienes caca en la cabeza o qué? —sigue Irlanda.

—¿Acaso la tienes tú?

— _England_ , ¿te queda claro quién es tu padre? —pregunta Gales en voz bastante alta mirándole. Inglaterra hace cara de puro terror.

—A mí tampoco me queda claro. _Mother_ , ¿podrías darnos una respuesta más clara y precisa? —pregunta pálido, mirando a Escocia en realidad.

—¡Te la estoy dando yo mismo! —chilla Escocia. Irlanda mira a Gales también interrumpiéndose de discutir con el escocés.

—No. Tú estás diciendo una sarta de estupideces... espero.

— _What_?

— _Yes_. Cosas imbéciles que implican... —se humedece los labios y le mira genuinamente incómodo.

—¡No! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

—Bien, entonces que _mother_ diga quién es el padre y ya está, porque tus chillidos...

—¡PUES ESO LE ESTOY PIDIENDO!

Britania les odia a todos un poco porque además están todos como súper histéricos y no entiende por qué.

—¿A qué viene esa obsesión por quien es el padre de _England_? —protesta ella.

Aun así, Gales respira un poco más tranquilo viendo que esto parece ser un extrañísimo malentendido.

—¡Solo diles que no soy yo, _bollocks_! —protesta Escocia que sigue igual de agresivo.

— _What_? _You?_ —le mira flipando otra vez. Gales levanta una ceja y mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Contentos? —pregunta Escocia de mal humor, pero más tranquilo. Inglaterra si se alivia un poco aunque no del todo seguro, más porque quiere pensar eso que porque lo crea de verdad con lo convincentes.

—Pues... Siento decirte que todo esto es... —Gales se cruza de brazos mirándoles. Escocia e sostiene la mirada a la espera que acabe la frase, como retándole, nervioso igual.

Gales traga saliva, y es que esa miradita es realmente... Aterradora.

— _Well_.. _I don't know..._ —se encoge de hombros desviando la mirada.

—Pues fin del asunto. Los cuatro —sentencia de brazos cruzados

—Es decir que en realidad no eres el peor puerco, pervertido y asqueroso del mundo —concluye Irlanda.

—¡Os lo he dicho!

—Sí que lo es, sólo que la magnitud de la tragedia es menor —comenta Gales poniéndose MUY en guardia al saber que es muy probable que le salte encima a matarle. Escocia Le FULMINA.

—No les entiendo —sentencia Britania que es qué le parece tan absurdo que ni siquiera está considerándolo. Se gira con Escocia y baja el tono —. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—No quieres saberlo —aprieta los ojos.

Britania extiende una mano y le toca la mejilla, de la que él se separa como si quemara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Creo que hasta se cae de la silla.

Britania parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

Irlanda empieza a reírse otra vez sin poder evitarlo y Escocia se sonroja un poco apretando los ojos y se levanta.

— _You three are mad! This is insane._

— ¿Nosotros? Tu eres el que está loco —insiste Gales.

—Tú eres el que la ha traído aquí y eres el que se va a hacer cargo de ella. Me las piro.

Britania frunce el ceño.

—Detesto que hables de mí así como si fuera una canasta.

—Es más bien como lo que eres, un fastidio.

Britania le mira un poco desconsolada por un segundo, antes de fruncir el ceño.

— _What_ _the_... _Bloody_ _hell_ contigo —hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos —. Lárgate y ya.

La mira un segundo de reojito y saca un puro yendo a salir corriendo para fumárselo entero.

Britania mira a los otros tres a ver si alguno le explica algo. Inglaterra... carraspea, porque ahora es muy amigo de Alemania y quiere dejar muy claro de quien es hijo.

Es que en realidad creo que esto era para torturar a Escocia. Gales piensa que se ha terminado la diversión, que ahora quiere ver el beso.

Escocia va a volver... cuando acabe de fumar, dejadlo descansar.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios es lo que pasa? —pregunta Britania mirando a sus tres hijos.

Inglaterra mira a Gales y a Irlanda... y piensa que por qué no presionale a ella. Y una vez ya sabemos que no se ha acostado con él y de esa unión ridícula salió él quizás hasta podrían divertirse un poco.

—Creo que deberías decirle a _Scotland_ que vas a pasar la noche con él, no creo que esté bien solo hoy.

Gales sonríe de lado.

— _Yes_ , estoy de acuerdo del todo. Algo le pasa.

—No ha querido decirnos, pero estaba triste... creo que porque ha peleado con _Belgium_ o algo por lo que me han contado. No le digas que te lo he dicho.

Irlanda le mira y ya va a decir que no es cierto cuando Gales le da un golpecito debajo de la mesa.

—Lo que pasa es que... Ya sabes como es y si le decimos directamente que te llame para que le cuides...

—Va a largarse y a enfadarse más —asiente Inglaterra.

—¡Oh! —Irlanda levanta las cejas y se ríe malignito cayendo en la cuenta... El lento.

—Así que sólo... Lo siento, _mother_ , pero es cuestión sólo de aguantarle.

Britania mira a uno y luego al otro... Y al otro. Levanta las cejas con la mención de Bélgica.

—Y ser un poco cariñosa con él...

—¿Y por qué peleó con ella?

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—Ya le conoces, _mother_... Eso sólo él lo sabe. Yo ni siquiera se lo mencionaría.

Irlanda se ríe MUAJAJAJAJAJA de la manera más culpable.

—Mejor no le preguntes...

Ella aprieta un poco los ojos pero no puede evitar sonreír un poquito.

— _Bitch._ Como le haya hecho algo...

—Seguro le hizo algo, o él a ella. Todo un misterio, pero creo que lo que hay que hacer es dejarlo pasar y, como dijo a _England_ , ser cariñosa con él —Gales se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y a que vino la e _stupid_ ez de los padres? No me dirán que la mujerzuela esa...

—¿Porque dijiste que mi padre era pelirrojo?

—Pues... Porque... Ehm...—se revuelve pensando que este tema es cada vez más complicado, más aún con lo que ha dicho antes—. Porque los pelirrojos me gustan —decide decir, dado que... No hay pelirrojos que conozca fuera de Escocia e Irlanda. No es en lo absoluto comprometedor decirlo.

Inglaterra mira a Irlanda con una mirada cargada de sentido, por joder. Irlanda levanta un poco las cejas con la mirada del inglés y mira a su madre.

—En realidad... Genéticamente un pelirrojo... —empieza Gales.

— _Yes_... es un gen recesivo. _Good luck with your dark hair._

Irlanda se pasa una mano por el pelo y abre los ojos como platos.

— _Wait..._

—Gene... _what_? —Britania no entiende nada.

—Es un estudio, _mum_. Significa que cuando una persona pelirroja tiene un hijo con una persona morena hay MUCHISIMAS posibilidades de que el niño sea moreno. Muchas más que de que sea pelirrojo.

Britania levanta las cejas.

—Eso... _Really?_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta interesada.

—Se han hecho experimentos cruzando especies de guisantes y de hortalizas. Así lo descubrimos... y aunque era algo que ya se sabía se hicieron más estudios para confirmar que no era un cuento popular. Es así. De hecho, es muy posible que mi padre fuera rubio y el de _Wales_ moreno.

—Cofde _Ireland_ pelirrojocof —tose Gales mirando al irlandés.

—Ohhh! Estas... Ohhh! —Britania está bastante en shock. Es decir, sí, era verdad que los niños se parecían a sus padres y esas cosas, pero ella no le encontraba a ninguno el parecido del otro y los tonos de pelos no eran especialmente...

Irlanda mira a Gales con el ceño fruncidito.

—Y de hecho, la forma más común de conseguir un hijo pelirrojo es que ambos padres sean pelirrojos —Inglaterra mira a Irlanda de reojo.

—De hecho, dos padres pelirrojos no pueden tener un hijo que no sea pelirrojo —agrega Gales, un comentario que en si no aclara nada... Pero que sabe que va a confundir bastante al irlandés.

Britania mira a Inglaterra y luego a Gales, mientras ahora le entra la duda al irlandés sobre Escocia.

Y para cuando Escocia regresa, Inglaterra está diciendo la maravillosa frase de " así que es probable que te dejara embarazada un hombre pelirrojo cuando tuviste a _Ireland_ ".

— _What_ _the_ _hell_!?

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ _with_ _YOU_!

Britania está en su mundo, sonrojada, pensando en Escandinavia... Y haciendo dos más dos. Inglaterra, ¡siempre había pensado que él era el de Roma y no de Germania! E Irlanda... ¿Entonces él no era de Germania? ¿Y Gales era el de Roma?

— _Me?_ _What_ _are_ _you_ _talking about_?

—¿¡Ahora no es él?! ¡Eso es aún PEOR!

— _What_?

Irlanda con las dos manos en la cabeza, en shock. Gales se ríe un poco.

Mientras Britania piensa que debe contarle esto a Galia... Acordándose de lo que Roma dice de los hijos de la gala, si son de Germania o no. Preguntándose si con los rubios pasara lo mismo y si Roma de verdad sabrá estas cosas.

—¡Estás completamente enfermo, gilipollas! Yo era un bebé. UN BEBÉ. ¡Apenas sabía andar cuando naciste!—protesta Escocia a Irlanda.

—¡Eso dices! Quizás no sea cierto. ¡Yo no me acuerdo!

—¡Pero te acuerdas de cuando nació este imbécil! —señala a Gales—. Yo era un NIÑO.

—¡Pues yo que voy a saber si tu hacías tonterías o no! ¡Eres pelirrojo y ella también!

—¿Qué tonterías? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de que venían a... —traga saliva—. Violarla?

Palabra mágica. Britania deja de intentar hacer memoria de cuando empezó a ir Germania. Parpadea.

—¡Pues yo que sé si tú también! —ok, de verdad... Irlanda, es que te lo ganas. Eres un BRUTO.

Escocia le revienta la cara. Pero así, puñetazo limpio... saltando por encima de la mesa si es necesario.

— _What_?!—pregunta Britania antes de pegar un salto. Inglaterra también se aparta un poco del susto.

Pues... ¿Irlanda qué va a hacer si lo toma por sorpresa?, aunque desde el suelo, después de parpadear y volver a enfocar, busca darle un puñetazo de vuelta.

Britania se pregunta cómo es que AÚN ahora sigue teniendo los mismos problemas de cuando eran pequeños.

Creo que los van a echar del bar...

Y no sabemos si Escocia sigue encima de Irlanda o si le deja después del puñetazo, pero bueno... Un poco renuente, Gales intenta detener al escocés.

Y sí, hay un alboroto y salen dos o tres de los bartenders que tiene cualquier bar decente. Después de una pequeña revuelta terminan todos los Brits siendo echados por la puerta de servicio del bar, como película.

También Inglaterra trata de detenerles en realidad. De hecho yo me imagino que ya se lo tienen muy armado. Cada quien sabe perfectamente qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones dependiendo de quién de pelee, ya saben quién detiene a quien y más o menos como, mientras Britania les mira hacer y les riñe a TODOS dándoles zapes.

Al final, Escocia se masajea las sienes y decide que se larga a su casa y que les den a todos. Y para su desgracia, en cuanto empiece a irse... Va a descubrir que Britania le sigue.

— _What_ _are_ _you_ doing? —ni siquiera se ha alejado demasiado.

Se encoge de hombros y le mira preocupada.

—¡Ve con _Cymru_!

—No soy tu gato, ni el caballo, ni un perro. Basta ya con todo esto, voy a ir contigo y punto.

—¡No quiero que vengas conmigo! —chilla asustándose, dando un pasito atrás. Ella se pasa una mano por la frente y suspira.

—Cálmate, ¿vale?

Escocia niega y mira de reojo a los otros tres.

Gales se gira inmediatamente a Inglaterra y le sugiere que se larguen. Irlanda quiere una bolsa de chícharos congelados con urgencia para ponérsela en el ojo. Él sí que decide poner pies en polvorosa.

Inglaterra está aún riéndose un poquito de Escocia malignamente cuando nota lo que sucede. Gales toma a Inglaterra del brazo.

— _Come on..._

Inglaterra se deja tirar no obstante y sí, a Irlanda le sigue haciendo gracia... Pero el puño de Escocia le da tanto miedo como gracia le hace el resto.

— _Mum. Really. Not today_ —insiste Escocia.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Ya sé lo que pasa. Sólo... Voy a ir contigo igual.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Tus hermanos me explicaron.

Escocia palidece.

—Que te han... que te... que...

—Y... Lo entiendo. No necesito detalles. Sólo déjame ir contigo para que... No sé, estar juntos.

Pasito atrás asustado.

—S-Suena p-peor de lo que... es —traga saliva y se plancha contra la pared.

—Pues no pareces estar bien. Al contrario... —se humedece los labios y recuerda que Inglaterra le dijo que fuera cariñosa, aprieta los ojos y da un pasito hacia él—. Es decir, hay veces que... Uno... Que uno siente... —suaviza la voz lo que puede y se humedece los labios tratando de extrapolarlo con Roma—. Cosas que no debería... —le pone una mano en el brazo. Es que no podría estar mirándola con los ojos máaaaas grandes—. O que uno no quiere... Aún a pesar de que uno sabe que está mal —sigue pensando en Roma, que la mató y él que le riñe siempre—, o que no debería o que la otra persona no es quien uno quisiera...

Es que está completamente planchado contra la pared preguntándose por qué ella le hace esto, hasta gira un poco la cara, intentando huir. Ella parpadea notando la actitud. Le quita la mano de encima y frunce un poco el ceño

—Nunca te había visto así —vuelve al tono duro habitual. Él se humedece los labios y trata de mantener la calma y volver a su postura habitual de todo me da lo mismo.

—Mira, no te lo tomes como algo personal, ¿vale? Son cosas que nos pasan a los tíos y que no tienen más trascendencia ni importancia, ¿vale? No significa nada.

—¿Eh? Que cosas... ¿Eh? —parpadeo, parpadeo. Quizás hablaba de... El quitarse y el estar de malas y esas cosas—. Y no pasa nada... Es sólo. Soy tu madre.

—O sea, no es... _I know_ —aprieta los ojos.

—Y yo... Yo puedo hacerlo —aguantarte y mira que es difícil. Es un buen ofrecimiento, piensa para si—, de verdad... Si es necesario...

— _WHAT_?

—Al final, sólo es estar juntos... —le mira... Es decir, sí, seguro estará borracho y eso, pero...

— _W-What? No way!_ ¡Eres mi madre!

—Pues justo por eso.

—¡Justo por eso es que no!

—Hombre, sólo estarás borracho.

— _What_? Quieres emborracharme además?

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—¿Además?

—¿Pues tú te estas oyendo? ¿Quieres hacerlo mientras estoy borracho encima?

—¿Hacerlo?

—¡Pues tú has dicho que querías hacerlo!

—¿Hacer qué?—en serio es que si sacas el estar borracho de la ecuación le cuesta seguirte.

—Pues... ¡yo qué sé! —aprieta los ojos y empieza a andar a su coche y ahí se ella va detrás.

—¿Hacer quéeee?

—¡Que no lo sé! ¡A saber qué estabas pensando!

—¡Pues en eso! En ponerte borracho y hacer tonterías.

—Es decir... quieres ir a beber. Conmigo. En serio. Y luego a hacer tonterías —no que eso suene a tener una cita con final feliz... con SU MADRE.

—Pues bueno, si es lo que tú quieres...—le mira trotando un poco a su lado.

—¿L-Lo que YO quiero? ¿Crees que yo quiero? ¡Eres _my_ _mother_! —exclama.

—Pues créeme que esto es..., ¡por ti y lo que a ti te pasa!

—¡Pues no lo necesito! —protesta chillando, llegando al coche.

—Bien, perfecto... Entonces iré igual y lo pasaremos mejor.

— _What_? —se queda paralizado con la puerta abierta, de verdad sin poder creer que esto esté pasando. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y de escabulle adentro del coche.

—Lo pasaremos muy bien... Anda, vámonos —suelta mientras entra. El escocés parpadea y se mete dentro igual, agobiado.

—No quiero pasarlo bien —aprieta los ojos imaginando cosas peores que un beso con bastante desagrado.

Britania nota que el volante está en lugar incorrecto y se brinca al lugar del copiloto, así que al meterse se la encuentra en su asiento y que casi se le sienta encima, dando un salto apartándose.

—Hombre, sí que quieres. Ahora parece que no, pero estoy segura de que cuando estemos allá y te consienta un poco te relajarás —propone suavecito, sonrojándose un poco porque nunca le propone a nadie consentirle... Pero anda, que es Escocia... Y esta triste. Y Vaaale.

No creas que no se le contagia el sonrojo por lo pervertido que le suena todo esto.

—¡No quiero que me consientas!

—Oh... —por eso no propone esas cosas nunca. Hijos malagradecidos que tiene. Se cruza de brazos—, _Bloody_ _hell_.

— _This is insane._ Realmente necesito una copa —se mete de nuevo al coche arrancando sin mirarla y empezando a conducir a casa.

Sonríe un poco al notar que con cierta insistencia... Lo ha logrado

— _Listen to this. I'm a free man_ y siempre lo seré, pero aun así... me gusta _Belgium_ , aunque no tengamos una relación estable ni nadie haya dicho que no se pueda ir con más gente y todo sea informal —eso es lo que tú te repites para no morirte del terror, otra cosa es lo que es realmente—. Pero aun así también soy libre de elegir no hacer nada de eso y no es por _Belgium_ , es que no quiero.

Britania parpadea. Y frunce el ceño porque a saber lo que habrá hecho la zorra maldita.

—¿Y ella? ¿Ella quiere? —le mira a la cara —. Porque quizás tú no quieras hacerlo, pero ella sí.

— _What_? —le mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido, conduciendo.

—¿Ella se ha ido con más gente?

—Pues... ¿yo qué voy a saber? —se lo piensa y si le da una punzadita de celos la posibilidad, pero piensa enseguida que ella dijo lo de la traición y que se enfadaría, así que quizás sí que habían hablado lo de que no podían ir con más gente—. No. No lo ha hecho.

—Oh... —suena casi decepcionada, porque ya quería empezar a bitchear respecto a ella... aunque bueno, eso reducía las posibilidades de aquello tan horrible que podía haberle hecho al escocés—, esa... tipeja.

—No la llames tipeja —mucho más agresivo que de costumbre, por la tensión y ahí puedes notar que pasa algo realmente gordo porque normalmente te habría dicho que sí, es la peor de las tipejas, nada más por hacerte rabiar.

Britania frunce el ceño y mira por la ventana unos segundos, pensando que debe estar muy enfadado y dolido, lo cual le da rabia inmediata.

—Es una mujerzuela. Mira cómo te tiene —susurra.

—Además, a ti qué te importa si estás con ese capullo que se tira a medio mundo —en cuanto acaba de decirlo se oye a sí mismo y se da miedo.

Ella le mira y se le estruja un poco el corazón como cada vez que se lo dice él porque sorprendentemente Roma puede ir a tirarse a alguien más y no lastimarla ni darle celos, pero basta que Escocia le diga y se le hace un nudo en el pecho. Siempre.

—No es justo que me digas eso.

—La realidad no es justa.

—Pues aun así ella es una zorra, no veo por qué te hayas de desquitar conmigo por ello.

—¡No me estoy desquitando contigo! —chilla porque de verdad eso suena a acusación de "por eso quieres besarme a mí".

—¡Sí que lo haces! Y no es justo porque además lo sabes, y sabes bien que yo también siento cosas y...

Es que... EL FRENAZO. Britania tan tranquila. ¿Si se ha subido alguien al coche con Roma? Puede que sólo se detenga un poco de la puerta.

— _WHAT_?

Aun así la visible alteración de Escocia sí que le preocupa. Suspira.

—Lo siento, ya sé que no te gusta —murmura sonrojadita

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ es lo que tú sientes?

—Oh. No me preguntes eso, _Alba_... —aprieta los ojos sonrojadita, porque hablar de Roma es difícil y mucho más con él.

—No, ¡SÍ te lo pregunto! —exige y les pitan los que vienen detrás

—Podrías quitarte del camino —susurra nerviosa intentando cambiar el tema.

—¡Me la suda el camino! —saca un dedo para los que pitan sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es que es difícil hablar de esto contigo, mira cómo te pones.

—¡Pues es que oye lo que estás diciendo!—saca otro puro con las manos temblorosas, medio se le resbalan pero consigue ponerse uno en la boca y encendérselo.

—¿Para qué quieres que te diga cosas si no va a gustarte lo que escuchas?

—¡Pues como va a gustarme! Soy tu _Bloody_ hijo!

—P-Pues aunque sea tu madre, soy una persona que piensa y que siente...

La calada que le da al puro es TREMENDA Britania se mira las manos.

—Vamos a tu casa, anda...

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —le mira de reojo

—Porque no —arranca de nuevo y se dirige hacia la estación.

—¿Entonces?

—Te llevo a la estación.

— _What_?

—Vas a subirte al tren y a irte... lejos, me da igual donde. Con _Cymru_ o con _England_... o con _Rome_. Pero lejos de mí.

Parpadea genuinamente descolocada.

—Pero... ¿Pero por qué? Venga, _Alba_ es... ¡Sólo estamos hablando! Y no debí decirle mujerzuela, ya lo sé, pero es que...

—No, lo que no debiste es hablarme de todos esos sentimientos el día que...

—¿El día que qué? _Bloody_ _hell_ , tú me preguntaste y ya sería hora que dejaras de juzgarme por ello... ¿Sabes? Bastante es ya lo que hiciste en el bar... —le mira notando se a si misma perder la paciencia.

—¿Lo que YO hice? Tú le dijiste... les hiciste creer que nosotros... _bollocks_ —aprieta los ojos.

—¡¿Pues qué demonios esperabas que hiciera?!

—¡Que dijeras que Germania! ¡o _Rome_! ¡O lo que fuera!

—Es que sigo sin entender qué demonios te importa que... —bufa y aprieta los ojos—. Eres un idiota

—¿Yo soy un idiota?

— _Yes_. Tú. Uno que se siente el ombligo del mundo, además...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pues de ti, que no has hecho hoy más que ser un cabrón y por más que estés así como estés, empiezas a hartarme a mí también.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ es lo que te harta, ¿eh?

—Pues tú sólo has hecho una cosa tras otra para hacerme sentir... Mal. Y ya está... ¡Quizás sería mejor que fueras a tirarte a la zorra o a cualquier otra cosa que me ayudaría más que esto!

—P-Pues quizás lo haga. ¡Seguramente debería!

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos, bufando

—Así que te vas a ir a donde sea y yo me voy a ir a casa de ella —decide Escocia.

—No creo que debas —discute Britania.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. Es un mal momento para ir con ella.

— _Why_?

—Porque es un movimiento impulsivo de tu parte... No estás pensando.

—¡Nadie está pensando! ¡Tú tampoco estás pensando! —la acusa de verdad agobiado.

—¿Yo? A mí no me acuses, _Alba_.

—¡Cómo no voy a acusarte con las cosas que me estás diciendo!

—¿Yo a ti? Sólo estoy siendo sincera contigo... —le mira de reojo enfadada porque no es tan simple decirle sobre Roma.

—¡Pues es complejo para mi oír eso, _bollocks_!

—Ya lo sé que nunca... Bueno —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Bueno qué?—aparca frente a la estación. Ella mira por la ventanilla y levanta las cejas al notar que DE VERDAD están aquí.

—¿En serio vas a mandarme a casa?

—Pues... ¡es que esto no me está ayudando nada!

—Pues aun así creería yo que a pesar de todo... Es mejor esto.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_?

—No me parece que sea tan malo... Al menos a mí. Es decir, _Alba_ , soy yo, no es que sea una desconocida y sólo es pasar un poco de tiempo juntos en lo que te calmas —le mira y es que... La verdad, ella lo pasa muy bien con él y no le gusta que él no lo pase bien con ella.

— _Bloody_ _hell_!

Ella hace los ojos en blanco otra vez y tira de la manija de la puerta intentando abrirla

Escocia la mira de reojo y traga saliva porque tampoco quiere hacerle esto a su madre. Rechazarla y que se vaya después de que sí le ha contado y seguro le ha costado mucho.

Britania se pelea un poco con la puerta medio frustrada porque además últimamente cada vez que quiere pasar tiempo con él (o cualquier otro de sus hijos) es lo mismo, y ella todavía idiotamente diciendo que lo iba a consentir. Murmura algo entre dientes. Que les dieran por culo a todos.

— _Ok, wait..._ vamos a casa a hablar de esto con calma —propone arrancando de nuevo y odiándola un poco.

Ella suspira a sabiendas de que ha necesitado un poco de chantaje, recargándose otra vez y mirando por la ventanilla.

—Vale, sólo porque tú lo dices.

Escocia suspira y empezando de nuevo a dirigirse a casa agobiado.

—Quizás podríamos hablar un poco de otro tema mientras.

—De otro tema... —suspira y asiente un poco.

— _Yes_ , de otro tema, más relajados.

—Ok.

—¿Qué pasa con tus hermanos?

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

— _Yes_ , hacen preguntas extrañas... ¿Sabes que me dijeron?

Traga saliva y la mira de reojo dejándole hablar. La británica se cruza de brazos y piensa que la verdad, no necesariamente merecería que le contara.

—Algo de los niños rubios siendo hijos de un rubio y más morenos...

—Lo que pasa es que _England_ seguramente es hijo de un hombre rubio.

—Eso es lo que me decían. Aunque yo siempre sospeché... Bueno, es igual, he dicho cambiar de tema.

—¿Has sospechado QUÉ? —él se teeeensa otra vez. Le mira de reojo porque le SIENTE tenso.

—Otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues algo que no te gusta... ¿Para qué preguntas? —aprieta los ojos sonrojada.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ , _mum_!

Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues no es mi culpa! —protesta irritada.

— _Bollocks_... ¡Sí que lo es! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Pues siendo que tu... Estabas ahí. ¡No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas!

—¡Precisamente porque estaba! ¡Es ridículo!

—¡Pues a mí no me lo parece! De hecho... Yo pensé que era _Eire_ —sentencia ella.

—¿ _Eire_?

— _Yes_. Pero han dicho que no por ser pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? Yo también soy pelirrojo.

—Pero contigo aún no... Venían los demás.

—Lo que pasa es que sí puede salir un hijo pelirrojo de un padre rubio —explica él. Ella parpadea y le mira.

— _Cymru_ dijo...

La mira.

—Que dos padres pelirrojos dan un niño pelirrojo.

—Pues sí, pero no es la única combinación. Es más difícil, pero no que no se pueda.

—Es decir, nadie sabe nada en realidad —decide —. ¿A que ha venido que quisieran saberlo?

—Pues se les ha ido la olla y lo han sacado todo de madre.

—Literal —pretende bromear un poco.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, literal... Lo que han hecho es sacar todo de madre. Da igual quien sea el padre.

—No, no da igual en este caso con lo que estaba pasando. Justo eso te decía.

—Sí que lo da. Estás tremendamente intenso con eso... ¿Por qué?

—¡Pues a ti que te parece!

— _Bloody_ _hell_!

— _Yes_ , _Bloody_ _hell_ , justo eso digo yo —aparca en su casa y vuelve a trastear con la portezuela, aunque esta vez se abre a la primera.

—Pues bah!

Escocia niega con la cabeza y se baja del coche pasándose la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Britania se baja también, caminando hacia la puerta sin mirarle.

* * *

 _Hay algún recurso cómico que funcione mejor que un malentendido? Y no hablemos del agobio de Escocia... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Él se acerca a la puerta para abrirla y la mira de reojo. Aprieta los ojos sin saber qué va a hacer con este asunto, sintiendo que necesita pensar. Britania se quita y le pone una mano en la espalda en cuanto abre la puerta.

—Déjame... —le empuja un poquito, ella se tensa dando un respinguito y se aparta.

—Quiero ir al baño... —susurra entrando y después de dar tres o cuatro pasos se detiene en seco.

—Yo voy... yo... ¿q-quieres una copa o...? —pregunta y nota las vacilaciones y su tono y la situación y se va directo a servirse una él... o amarrarse a la botella.

— _BLOODY_ _HELL_... —suelta IMPRESIONADA —, ¡¿pero qué ha pasado?!

Ni caso, Escocia se bebe media botella de lo que sea, literalmente, podría ser perfectamente detergente limpia baños. casi sin respirar.

—¡Está LIMPIO! Y huele bien y... —se gira y le mira y quiero decir que Bélgica ha ganado puntos.

Ni caso, en serio.

Britania va impresionada mirando todo camino al baño, levantando las cejas, completamente sorprendida.

—¡Vaaaaya!

Escocia baja la botella que al final sí era de algo de alcohol, porque es más fácil que haya de eso que detergente, sinceramente, creo que él no sabe ni donde se guarda.

—¡Esta casa... Parece una casa! —le mira sonriendo un poco desde la puerta del baño

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Que está limpio y ordenado!

—Ah, yes. Viene una señora los viernes.

Britania parpadea.

—¿Tienes una... Señora que viene? —es que no se lo cree.

— _Yes_. Los viernes por la mañana, así el fin de semana está limpio. Porque a mí me da mucha pereza.

—Pero es que... Antes no venía.

—Pues... no. Pero antes no venía _Belgium_ algunos fines de semana. _I mean_ , no que la tenga aquí porque ella me ha dicho ni nada, yo la contraté porque sí creo que es más salubre y todo eso.

— _Belgium_ , _Belgium_... _Bitch_ —susurra si, medio impresionada positivamente con la chica de igual manera, metiéndose al baño.

Aun así, ahí va a sacar un par de vasos y a servir whiskey para ambos, sintiendo que esto es RARO y está mal... y entonces se acuerda de que ayer comió algo en mal estado y acabó vomitando en el sofá... y no lo ha limpiado, así que huele que apesta.

Así que Britania no va a poder dormir ahí porque... tiene MALA suerte. Que... Británico.

Hay que decir que Escocia quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la mampostería de la chimenea por ello.

Britania sale rápidamente flipando porque el baño está REALMENTE limpio y no como la vez pasada. Se arregla un poco el pelo.

—Vamos al... cuarto —ofrece el escocés pensando en el sofá impracticable y sonrojándose nada más de oírse a sí mismo. Taaaaan tooooorpe. Tendiéndole el vaso y sin pensar en las sillas de la mesa del comedor como opción.

—Ehm... Vale —toma el vaso pensando que quizás lo que quiere es enseñarle como está recogido y... Eso. Lo olisquea un poco, pensando que es fuerte, pero al menos ya sabe lo que es... O cree.

Escocia entra apretando los ojos y... se sienta en la cama pensando que esto de verdad no podría ser PEOR.

—He de decir que esto es algo... Inesperado.

—Pues... ¡No es lo que parece! _I mean..._ ¡solo es... el sofá! Yo vomité y huele... ¡tengo que limpiarlo!

Britania arruga la nariz.

— _What_? ¿Vomitaste ahora?

—No, no... ayer. Solo que no lo limpié aun.

—Pues hay que limpiarlo —cosas que sólo dicen las madres.

—Pues no lo voy a hacer ahora... o puedes ir por un trapo y hacerlo.

Ella se sienta a su lado.

—Al rato te ayudaré —decide.

—Al rato puede que vomite de nuevo si me acerco —traaaaago.

—Pues lo limpiaré yo, deja de preocuparte por ello —¿quién es el preocupado? Se le recarga hombro con hombro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Salto.

—Mum... no entiendo de verdad como consigues estar tan cómoda con este asunto —protesta el escocés.

—¿Yo? ¿Pues... No debería estarlo?

—Pues... no lo creo —la mira de reojo—. _I mean... yes, porque_ no es nada, pero todas esas cosas que me dijiste.

—¿Por qué te molesta TANTO? El problema son… ¿Las parejas múltiples? —le mira a los ojos aun hablando de Roma.

—Es uno de ellos... ¡Pero no el más importante!

—Ah ¿no?

—Pues cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —le mira de verdad un poco desconsolado empezando a no entender qué está mal con ella. Ella aprieta los ojos.

—Ya lo sé... Ya, ya lo sé... Solo es que, ya..., no quiero sonar cínica pero de verdad no sé si es imposible ser compatibles en esto.

Escocia aparta la cara y se sonroja un poco pensándoselo, porque de verdad ella está insistiendo mucho y no creáis que no tiene también cierta influencia muy importante en él.

—¡Pero es que eres _my_ _mother_!—protesta porque es que de verdad... sería raro. Le parece que lo sería. Quizás no tanto, luego la gente por ahí se acostaba con sus padres y hermanos tranquilamente (sí, está pensando en Francia) y no acababan con un trauma del tamaño del continente africano, pero... la mira de reojo de arriba abajo. Se toma la copa de wishkey entera, hasta el final, que entre esto y lo que se ha bebido antes ya empieza a estar un poco más desinhibido. La deja sobre el mueble del cuarto y le quita a Britania la suya dejándola ahí al lado. Habían hablado de esto y estaba claro que la postura de su madre era de "vamos a hacerlo" quizás era nada más él en su mente cerrada el que no podía concebir del todo la idea, pero seguir hablando y dándole vueltas al mismo tema no le iba a llevar a nada, quizás realmente nada más necesitaba hacerlo para darse cuenta que el beso de su sueño solo había sido un beso con Bélgica con la cara de su madre. Y... joder, si Francia podía, él podía también. No iba a ganarlo a él en perversión. Además, seguro así ya se quedaba tranquilo al ver que realmente NO sucedía nada y todo era un poco incómodo, pero podía volver a su postura de "me la suda".

Britania le mira con la claridad y la tranquilidad que da el no tener ni idea de lo que está pasando. Él le mira a los ojos, ligeramente asustado y vulnerable, de forma muy rara.

—Ya sé que soy tu madre pero tu... —protesta un poco, porque la realidad es que, no le angustia lo mismo que a él, pero la vez le agobia un poco pensar que no la entiende en absoluto y a pesar de sus enfados siempre había pensado que, de todos, ÉL podría entenderla un poco.

Escocia respira con el corazón acelerado y como ha visto a Francia hacer un millón de veces, le pone la mano en la mejilla con suavidad, para marcar el camino que va a seguir al acercarse. Todo en su mente grita que esta es una idea pésima y que es un pervertido y que en el sueño le GUSTÓ y que es su madre y NO debería gustarle. También oye a sus hermanos haciendo algunos comentarios mordaces y preguntándole en qué coño está pensando. Vacila tragando saliva.

Britania le mira igual de vulnerable, por razones completamente distintas sintiéndose un poco sola por una vez si de verdad no entendía nada. Él, que había estado con ella todas las veces que salía mal, todas las veces en que estaba sola o agobiada o aterrorizada, si había sido él mismo quien la había curado las heridas y un poco el corazón, acompañándose mutuamente. Ya sabía que odiaba a Roma, pero... debía quererla a ella como para entender, al menos un poco.

Un reflejo de un momento de su infancia le vuelve a la mente, un reflejo de sí, su primer amor platónico e infantil, como había dicho Bélgica, esa idea de querer crecer deprisa protegerla y hacerla feliz para que los hombres dejaran de hacerle daño, de ser realmente su pareja y que ya no necesitara ir con imbéciles que no entendían nada y no la trataban con respeto ni le daban el amor que merecía. Se humedece los labios y se acerca pensando ahora en eso y en su necesidad de hacerla saber que él estaba ahí, que no estaba realmente tan sola como se sentía.

Y Britania es atraída como por un poderoso imán por el suave contacto, la mirada cariñosa, la cercanía de Escocia, su niño, el que si le daba todo eso. Revive los miedos y las preocupaciones de antaño, con la terrible necesidad que sentía entonces de agradarle a alguien, de sentirse querida por alguien... Y ÉL, tocándole sólo la mejilla, dándole un abrazo y... calmándola.

Pero no es un abrazo lo que vas a recibir, porque se acerca más, torpemente, echándose un poco adelante y atrás al vacilar hasta que logra por fin poner los labios sobre los suyos, a pesar de todo, de forma suave e insegura.

Y ocurre todo en un segundo... Cae en la cuenta en un sólo instante de que pasa algo que NO esperaba. Se hace medio milímetro atrás cuando nota los labios sobre los suyos, y se le dilatan un poco las pupilas y se le acelera el corazón, pero el cerebro le traiciona porque ya ha puesto una mano sobre el cuello del escocés. Cierra los ojos, entreabre los labios un poco más, suelta el aire suavemente por la nariz y se deja caer por esa espiral desconocida en donde descubre que _Alba_ , el niño pequeño que la hacía sentir bien, hoy es todo un hombre.

Escocia no nota la vacilación o el separarse como rechazo porque es apenas insignificante y al sentir que abre los labios y la mano también se deja llevar por la vorágine. La abraza de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí, porque a pesar de todo no es un beso sexual el que quiere, si no uno que transmita "estoy aquí, estoy cerca" así que además de profundizar, es la cercanía lo que busca... y lo que necesita. La parte de sí mismo que se rompió cuando ella murió y lo solos y desamparados que les dejó a todos. Quizás un beso no es la mejor manera de repararla pero de momento parece estar insanamente funcionando.

Ella le abraza y profundiza, y el beso le remueve hasta las entrañas, como habiendo encontrado una luz estando perdida en la oscuridad. Siente esta repentina y muy intensa conexión con el escocés. Un recuerdo viejo y aparentemente olvidado, reavivado por la cercanía y el contacto físico. No piensa mucho, pero cada movimiento instintivo es como una marca. No sólo un "aquí estas", sino también un "calma, aquí estoy".

Al parecer los besos reparadores son marca británica. Es probable que acaben cayendo de lado en la cama abrazados como pulpo.

El problema es que es un beso demasiado complicado y el escocés no es especialmente ducho en las relaciones como para entender realmente lo que significa, es UN BESO. Y eso representa un problema, da igual que realmente no sea de deseo sexual, él no está seguro de poder diferenciarlo en su mente.

A Britania se la acaba de llevar arrastrada la ola. O más bien el tsunami. No sabe mi donde está.

Por lo menos esa partecita angustiada en su corazón se arregla y cuando así lo siente es cuando se separa un poquito, sin soltar el abrazo.

Es el cambio de posición o el movimiento o quizás su parte racional o la mezcla todo la que hace que también se separe un poquito y respire pesadamente encima del escocés en cuanto están acostados... Con la mente COMPLETAMENTE en blanco.

Escocia también dedica unos segundos a respirar y a acabar de ajustar el sentimiento bueno antes de que la realidad lo golpee con un martillo.

Levanta la vista mientras le acaricia un poco el cuello y le mira a los ojos... Y el efecto. Britania dice que no es un martillo... Es un yunque de varias toneladas.

Se queda sin aliento al verla a los ojos, paralizado de las consecuencias de cualquier movimiento que haga... El corazón... De verdad que está segura de que se le va a salir por las orejas. Detiene la caricia, abre los ojos como un par de PLATOS y la boca como la madre de los platos...

—¡Ihhhh! —es el grito ahogado que suelta, empujándole para separarse.

Él se echa para atrás soltándola igual de bruscamente y dándole la espalda con los ojos igual de abiertos. Pálido. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se hace bolita sobre la cama.

Britania le mira en absoluto shock moviéndose en la cama hasta el borde... Y de ahí se cae de espaldas al suelo y creo que se da un buen golpazo en la cabeza, lo que no le impide seguir moviéndose hasta que la cómoda la detiene.

El escocés sigue hecho bolita sin hacerle ni caso. Y menos mal que están solos.

Britania ya habría excavado un pozo y se hubiera ahogado en él de la pura vergüenza. Si de por si no le parece mala idea...

Tras respirar un par de veces, acostumbrado a reponerse solo a sí mismo, suspira y se incorpora ahora sí un poco más punk. Aun sobrepasado con lo que acaba de suceder y sin saber cómo manejarlo.

Ella tiembla... Sin tener NI IDEA de que es lo que acaba de pasar... Pero es que. JODER. Se habían BESADO. Ella le había descargado toda su preocupación y angustia y miedo y... ¡Es que había besado a Escocia! No sabe si palidecer por lo que había pasado o sonrojarse a muerte por lo que había pasado. Tiembla más aún, en absoluto PÁNICO cuando ve que se levanta.

Escocia respira otra vez aun de espaldas a ella, y valiente como es, se gira para enfrentarla. Las ventanas de madera se cierran de golpe y la luz se apaga quedando el cuarto en completa oscuridad.

Escocia no se asusta, sabiendo que ha sido ella, respira un poco más y necesitando muuuuuuuucha mucha mucha concentración, una pequeña velita se enciende con luz muy tenue.

Ella se pone de pie aún sin notar la velita, dándole la espalda. INCAPAZ de enfrentarle. Aprieta los ojos. ¡¿Qué clase de loca pervertida desviada era?! Le había besado. En los labios. Aún podía sentirle en ellos. Tiene un escalofrío

— _M-Mum..._ —ni el tono ni la palabra ayudan.

Siente arcadas del asco que se da a si misma cuando le escucha.

— _Mum,_ ¿estás...? —es que la vocecita de preocupación, a pesar de su voz grave y rasposa.

Porque además... Es que lo había... ¡Lo había disfrutado! Se había sentido mejor. ¡Le había gustado!

No creas que él no siente eso, que además es aún peor que pase en realidad que en un sueño y que ahora esté claro que no era un beso con Bélgica.

— _I... I... I'm_ _Sorry_ —susurra y por más que intenta sonar levemente tranquila la voz le sale cortada y desencajada. Y no sabe ni porque es que se disculpa... Entre una lista larga de cosas. Tiene las tremendas ganas de golpearse la cabeza con la pared—. _This..._ —aparta la cara con la necesidad de salir corriendo y no volver a hablar de ello nunca.

Pero esta vez es ella la que le gana en salir corriendo, histérica y bastante en pánico, sin esperar a que diga cualquier cosa que vaya a decir. Él la sigue mirando nervioso con un sobre esfuerzo... va detrás.

De hecho puede que la encuentre en la sala dando vueltitas sobre si misma con las manos en la cabeza.

— _Mum..._ —vuelve a llamarla.

Da un par de pasitos alejándose de el sin querer mirarle. Se azota una de las ventanas pero esta lo bastante turbada y agobiada como para que la magia no le alcance para cerrarlas todas y apagar la luz, lo cual a ella misma le sorprende un poco. Se gira a él aunque no le mira, abrazándose a sí misma.

— _W-Wait..._ —aprieta los ojos—. Por eso no quería que vinieras.

—P-Por... ¿Eso? Suponías que yo... Q-Que...

—¡No! No pensaba que quisieras pero no has parado de decirme... y... es que no entiendo nada de como reaccionas y lo que dices y haces.

—Que... ¿¡quisiera?! —es que se SONROJA —, ¡yo no quería!

Escocia abre más los ojos y da un pasito atrás con eso, _brokenheart._ Britania respira un par de veces intentando calmarse para que no le afecte, porque es vulnerable con esto. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

— _W-W-Why... My GODS..._ _A-Alba_... —susurra.

Escocia respira con profundidad y acabas de perderle Britania, porque con su sonrisa cínica encendiéndose un puro, se cierra en banda.

— _Why_ _What_?

Angustiada le mira desconsolada.

—¿Por qué me besaste de vuelta?—susurra en un hilillo de voz.

—No te bese de vuelta. Te besé —se deja caer en el sofá importándole un comino el vómito seco, besando ahora a su puro.

Ella cierra los ojos sin entender la diferencia en realidad, temblando un poco aún.

—Lo hice porque me dio la gana. No voy a decirte que parecía que tú quisieras, aunque eso me ayudó a tomar la decisión, evidentemente yo quería también y tú lo sabías a pesar de todo, así que no me jodas y te hagas la sorprendida.

Le mira y traga saliva ahora ella en pánico porque él se lo está tomando de una manera que claramente NO entiende

— _I... I..._ —se pasa una mano por el cuello porque es qué —, p-pero es que tú has visto que... N-Nos hemos... —señala al cuarto.

— _Yes_. Besado —acaba su frase, calaaaada. Y lo que pasa es que tú llevas más tiempo que ella pensando en esto. No, es que él ya está punk, ha entrado ahí cuando ella se ha puesto tsundere.

—P-Pero _Alba_ es que... Es que yo soy —se tapa los ojos.

—¿Y?

—Y tú eres... Y... Y yo no debí y... Es que...

—A la mierda lo que se debe o no se debe —suelta el aire y el humo.

—A la mierda... —repite y respira conscientemente por primera vez, mirándole. Él sonríe un poquito. Britania se da la media vuelta y camina hacia el cuarto sin decir nada más.

—¿Te apetece ahora sí un poco de alcohol? —ofrece igual sin seguirla, en plan cínico, sirviéndose para si

— _Shut up and wait_ —murmura justamente tomando los vasos de encima de la mesita de noche y volviendo a la sala

La mira cuando vuelve a entrar, bebiendo del vaso nuevo y se ríe un poco de los nervios y lo absurdo de todo esto.

Ella traga saliva con la risa, pero no le impide irse a sentar a su lado. Él se gira a ella y brinda haciendo chocar lo vasos.

Britania ni bebe, pero si le mira y se sonroja un poco porque esto es extraño y aún se siente asustada y vulnerable.

—Vas a tener que hacer cosas tremendamente pervertidas para que no crean todos que soy tu favorito ahora.

Parpadea... Y no le queda más que sonreír un poco, relajándose levemente. Ok, vale... De hecho suelta una risa extraña y aprieta los ojos. Escocia se ríe un poco también, tomando un sorbito de wishky.

—E-Esto es muy raro.

—Raro de cojones.

La chica traga saliva y le vuelve a mirar de reojo.

— _I..._ —empieza... Con cierto afán de justificarse a sí misma, o entender lo que Escocia pensaba o...—. _I... Need to be honest with you._

Él la mira de reojo, escuchándola.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

— _I miss you._

Aprieta los ojos y se lleva el puro a la boca dando una calada laaaarga porque hacía tiempo que no recordaba cuanto es que él la echó de menos cuando murió. Ahora ella si le da un traguito a su vaso. Pequeño.

—Yo si estoy enfadada. Nunca había besado a nadie así... Y me siento mal, y me he dado asco —agrega. Él suelta el humo lentamente.

— _But you are... strong._

—Yo... —ella le mira sin saber a qué se refiere con eso—. _Strong?_

— _Yes_. Fuerte y muy valiente —asegura, ella se humedece los labios y traga saliva y le cuesta un montón pero le mira a los ojos.

—Sí quería besarte.

—Yo... ya te han dicho ellos —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

Aprieta los ojos con esa respuesta. Esto... Era... ¿La echaba de menos o algo? Se riñe a si misma porque... Se había aprovechado de su hijo vulnerable por haber peleado con su chica. Vuelve a sentirse asqueada de sí misma.

—¿Qué pudo haber hecho que fuera tan malo? —pregunta valientemente a pesar del tremendo sonrojo que le ha dado—. Arregla las cosas con ella. Esto... Tu madre...

— _What_? —parpadea sin entender.

—De verdad no sé qué estaba pensando... Estaba comparándolo con _Rome_ y luego pensando que tú no me... Entendías —habla cada vez más suave, encorvando la espalda.

—¿Me estás comparando con _Rome_?—se acojona un poco con eso sinceramente porque sabe lo bueno que es Francia...

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más—. ¡No, no! Estaba comparando tu problema con ella con mi situación —aunque se lo piensa un poco, y este beso es MUY distinto a los que se da con Roma, o con Germania... Aprieta los ojos.

—Mi... Problema... ¿como?

—Con ella. Lo que sea que te tiene así —se recarga en el sillón y esta vez sí que le da un buen trago a su vaso.

—¿Ella quién?

—La zor... —se detiene a si misma—. _Belgium_.

—¿Qué problema con _Belgium_?

—El que te tiene así.

—No tengo ningún problema con ella ¿de dónde sacas eso? —frunce el ceño.

— _What_? —inclina la cabeza y frunce un poquito el ceño también—. ¿No has peleado con ella? Tus hermanos...

—No! ¿Eso te han dicho?

— _What_?! —agita un poco la cabeza—. Si es por eso que estamos aquí. ¿No es eso lo que tienes?

— _Bloody_ _hell_. Voy a matarlos —protesta.

— _What_? ¿No es así? Si llevamos todo el día... Entonces... _What_ _the_ _hell_ pasa contigo?

— _Bollocks_ , _bollocks_ , _bollocks_... —se pone de pie y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo con las manos en la cabeza.

— _What_? _What_? —se levanta también.

—¡Creí que te lo habían dicho! Son unos cabrones y están MUERTOS.

—¿Haberme dicho que? ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué es lo que creíste que me habían dicho?

Respira profundamente. Ella le mira preocupada y, si es posible, aún más confundida. Él le mira de reojo y sinceramente... era más fácil que se lo hubieran dicho ellos. Se sonroja un poco.

Britania sigue mirándole preguntándose, entonces, de qué demonios han hablado todo el día... Quizás por eso es que no la entendía.

—Yo...

— _Yes_? —pregunta tensa pensando... Hombre, que puede ser peor de lo que ha pasado ya todo el día de hoy.

—Yo... —aprieta los ojos y vacila de nuevo porque es difícil.

Le deja sin presionar, esperando.

—Soñéquetebesaba.

Parpadeo... Parpadeo.

—Soñaste antes que... Ohh

—No era un... no... era... fue... _I mean..._

—Entonces de verdad tú también... Y... Yo y... ¡Pero tú te habías peleado con _Belgium_!

—¡No es una cuestión sexual!—aclara por algún motivo.

—¡Nadie está hablando de sexo! —sorprendentemente es posible que de todas las personas del mundo ELLA sea la única que de verdad que entienda eso.

—Fue un... Beso, una... Es que tú estabas y... —se agarra la cabeza.

—Cielos...

—Pensé que yo era la ú-única... Dioses... —susurra.

—¿La única? ¿Tú también lo soñaste?

—No. No... Es que yo... Y es que tú. En el beso —se masajea las sienes

— _What_?

—Es que fue un beso... —susurra porque era más simple que el problema fuera con Bélgica y ella la loca, pero esto parece algo más complicado—, oh, cielos, _Alba_...

—No estoy seguro de querer hablar de esto.

—En realidad yo tampoco… —aprieta los ojos y le da tres tragos grandes a su vaso... Y se ahoga un poco. Escocia se acaba el suyo aun alargando el tórrido romance con su puro.

— Y luego... ha dejado de ser un sueño-pesadilla —es que no quiere pero...

—Es que... Ha pasado...

— _I know_

—Pero no es el beso normal... Es decir, no es... —explica, él la mira de nuevo en silencio—. Sexual —se siente absurda sólo de decirlo. El problema es que decirlo le hace pensar en uno que si lo fuera... menos mal que no lo es, aprieta los ojos porque tener que aclararlo es...

—Es cierto... por lo menos es cierto. Y desde luego, lo siento _mother_ , pero no te veo así en lo absoluto y espero no hacerlo nunca tampoco —asegura él, más que nada por culpa de lo que han dicho antes sus hermanos.

—No! No no no. No. Desde luego que no, eres mi niño. Te quiero muchísimo —no creo que nunca le haya dicho eso a ninguno de sus hijos... Nunca—. Pero...

Escocia levanta las cejas porque nota que efectivamente le ha dicho algo que no dice a menudo. Ella le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Es de lo que se burlaban ellos. Y por lo que he pegado a _Eire_ —explica él.

—Cielos, ¡entonces saben! —cae en la cuenta—. ¡No les vas a decir del beso!

El escocés levanta las cejas.

—¡Van a reírse! y todo lo que te diga de aquí en adelante...

Si, si... Ahora es por eso nada más. Si no te sonrojarás... No creeríamos que tu tsundere también tiene que ver. Él aprieta los ojos. Britania le pone la mano en el brazo.

—¿Es que crees que no van a preguntar? ¿Crees que no son unos cabrones que lo sacaran todo de contexto?

—Pues justamente es eso —aprieta los ojos—, creerán que es una cosa distinta. Y de por sí creo que esto…

—Si te han mandado aquí EXPRESAMENTE parece que no conozcas a tus hijos.

—Sí que les conozco, pero es que... Es que no les pueda decir que de verdad nos besamos. Imagínate, justo porque les conozco... Lo van a sacar de contexto.

—Es que EVIDENTEMENTE nunca lo voy a decir en serio ni de manera creíble, el asunto es que no va a ser necesario.

—Crees que ellos supongan que... Espera, espera —es que ahora está pensando—. El padre de _England_! Y los... Oh!

— _Yes_... —al menos nota que al fin se da cuenta.

—¡Pero qué clase de persona creen que soy! ¡Que somos! ¡Si eres mi hijo! ¡Si soy madre de todos! —aprieta los ojos porque eso implica que con cualquiera podría hacer esto—. Aunque no es que a ellos...

—No creo que sea esa la cuestión.

—¿Entonces?

—Les he visto, ¿sabes? Yo sí entendía lo que estaban diciendo y estaban asustados y horrorizados con la idea. Pero vas a ir y vas a calmarles... y como se calmarán, sabrán que nada más es algo molesto. Y les dará igual entonces lo que haya sido, seguramente hasta sería mejor asustarles y que lo sepan.

—¿¡Cómo va a ser igual asustarles y que lo sepan!? Imagina lo que dirían. "¿Vas a ir a visitarle? Ah, perfecto, _mother_ , trata de no hacerme un hermanito"

—No, eso te lo dirán cuando ya no estén en pánico.

—¿Y pretendes que estén en pánico para siempre? —pregunta ella notando el problema obvio. Escocia aprieta los ojos porque...—. Podríamos negarlo todo categóricamente.

—Pffff... —es que se muere de la risa.

— _What_?! Claro que si... Decirles que es ABSURDO, porque lo es —en serio, Britania... De verdad... Deja de portarte tan tsundere.

— _Of course,_ y no te olvides de asegurar que _Rome_ no te gusta, ya de paso.

— _What_?! ¿Qué tiene que ver _Rome_ aquí?

—Hasta yo voy a cebarme contigo como hagas eso. Nada más lo digo.

—Pues no sería la primera vez hoy... —protesta por cierto, dejando el vaso en la mesita y yendo a la cocina.

Escocia entiende eso de otra forma y aprieta los ojos antes de reírse un poco.

—Ríete lo que quieras, pero no creas que me caíste en gracia... ¿De dónde saco papeles y jabón para limpiar eso que está ahí, que huele FATAL?

—Mira que mal me sabe no caerte en gracia.

—Es que entonces... Todo lo de _Rome_...—analiza desde la cocina.

— _What_?

—Me tenías muy enojada con eso... —susurra a sabiendas de que no le escucha, recargándose en el fregadero y cubriéndose la cara.

— _What_? —pregunta echándose adelante porque no la ha oído.

— _Nothing, nothing_ —se acaricia los labios y aprieta los ojos convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo esto es una cosa MUY rara y una e _stupid_ ez y... Es que necesita pensar.

El escocés vuelve a echarse atrás tirándose en el sofá, mira el vómito seco y luego su vaso, lo remueve un poco mirándolo y pensando...

Britania piensa que esto no es NADA normal. Pero… Es que es Escocia. Su amigo, su aliado, su... Sería capaz ella de tener alguna confusión en relación a él? El beso de verdad no era sexual? Aprieta los ojos.

Él continua pensando que al final el beso sí le había gustado y también se siente culpable por ello... también piensa en qué dirán sus hermanos y se sonroja, porque sabe que nunca sabrán la verdad si puede evitarlo, pero sabe que no les hará falta. Y el problema es que era su madre, es cierto, pero era una persona. Una mujer que había tenido la mala suerte de ser madre demasiado pronto y que se había visto sobrepasada con ello sin tener en realidad la culpa... y él la amaba, la quería de verdad, era imposible que no se hubiera hecho mayor antes de tiempo y adoptado una postura que tampoco era justa para él, pero hacia un poco menos injusta la de ella.

Britania suelta el aire y piensa para sí que Escocia conformaba de verdad su mejor compañía, la persona que sabía de verdad sus secretos y mayores debilidades. Casi le podía sentir aun abrazándole, en la oscuridad y en la soledad. Él era su piedra angular y para ser sincera no había aprendido jamás a vivir sin él. Quizás era por eso que odiaba tanto a Bélgica... Porque le daba terror perderle. Quizás le quería más de lo que debía quererle... Quizás le quería de alguna manera perturbadora, patética y pervertida. Se asusta un poco con eso.

El escocés sigue pensando en que a pesar de todo, ella está con Roma y él con Bélgica y es lo adecuado y lo correcto. Roma, Germania, eso daba igual. No, no podría excitarse sexualmente con ella. No podía y ya. Pero sí podía quererla mucho más que un hijo. De una forma diferente a la de un hijo... o quizás no. No tenía forma de saberlo, él no se sentía hijo de nadie más que no fuera de ella. Y no era algo pervertido, no lo sentía pervertido en el fondo, dijera lo que dijera Gales, pusiera la cara que pusiera Inglaterra y se asustara lo que se asustara Irlanda.

Pero... Es que era su niño. Y no solo su hijo, era su compañero. Nunca podría ser como Roma o Germania, jamás. Por más que el beso hubiera estado bien, no imagina ni por asomo estar en la cama con él de una manera que no fuera... Madre-hijo. Quizás sólo era de verdad su hijo consentido o algo así. Aún cuando quería a los otros y vaya que los quería mucho, Escocia era especial y eso era innegable. Aprieta los ojos suspirando y pensando que quizás podría preguntarle a Galia respecto a esto…

Escocia suspira y de hecho, cada vez se siente menos incomodo con esto y más seguro que no era para tanto. Se pone de pie y se acerca a la cocina apoyándose en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

—¿Quieres tener una cita pervertida con tu hijo mayor y que te lleve a cenar fuera?

Da un saltito mirándole un poco culpable y se sonroja levemente.

—Eh!?

—Una tremendamente incómoda e insana cita romántica conmigo.

Parpadea descolocada... Y le conoce, le conoce muy bien. No puede evitar sonreír un poco.

— _Shut up._ ¡¿Cuál insana?!

Se ríe.

—¿Tienes hambre o no? —se mueve un poco adelante y atrás apoyado en el marco.

— _Yes_. Tengo hambre. Sólo que... —vacila un poquito más y sonríe sin poder evitarlo, porque eso es lo que tiene este niño tonto, la hace sonreír hasta en momentos que no debería—. ¿Va a ser muy muy incómoda?

—Tremendamente.

Se ríe un poco.

—No lo creo.

—¿No?

—Nah, imposible que sea tan incómoda

—¿Por?

—Porque soy yo, a mí no sueles poder molestarme.

—Ah, ¿crees que no? Podría volver a besarte esta vez frente a todos —de verdad, suena a coqueteo, pero solo intenta bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto y ella lo sabe, aunque se sonroja un poco… pero es que de verdad, es Escocia. Las cosas con él son divertidas... ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ello? Niega con la cabeza.

—Y yo podría reírme de ti frente a todos.

—Tiemblo de tus burlas. Anda, vamos.

—Tiembla. _Yes_ —se le acerca limpiándose un poco la cara y arreglándose el pelo alborotado —. Vamos, que vas a llevarme a comer, ¿eh? Recuerda que yo últimamente estoy habituada a... Bueno, ciertas cosas.

—Ah, claro, ahora eres una romana. Discúlpeme su majestad.

—A la próxima vez que me llames romana, voy a decirles a tus hermanos que no sólo soñaste conmigo, sino con ellos

—Les encantará saber cómo la nueva costumbre romana es que te acuestes con todos tus hijos y que ellos son los próximos.

Le da un codazo en el abdomen. Él se ríe un poco más.

—Ninguna romana. Yo soy Britania y aunque te ilusione suponer lo contrario, estas tierras me responden más a mí que a ti.

— _Of course, of course..._ —tan sarcástico, toma las llaves del coche y el teléfono, saliendo a la sempiterna tormenta.

Britania sonríe un poco al ver la lluvia y sentir el frío, abrazándose a sí misma porque no está muy acostumbrada ya. Escocia ignora tranquilamente la lluvia.

Ella sale un poco a la lluvia, mirando al cielo antes de correr al coche. El escocés se sube al coche tranquilamente. Ella se sube a su lado y tiembla un poco porque, joder... Que frío hace aquí. Le mira de reojo aun así y sonríe.

—¿Entonces tu estomago aun es capaz de soportar la comida británica o vamos por pizza?

—¿Estás insinuando que no puedo comer comida decente y buena? OBVIAMENTE quiero británica.

—Comida decente, buena y británica... bien, cervezas serán.

—Después del whiskey ese que me diste, creo que voy a acabar YO borracha.

— _Well_... nada más no te sobrepases mucho conmigo.

—Yo no soy la que sigue pensando en ello –protesta sonrojadita aunque se ríe.

—Eres la adulta y responsable... ¿sabes? _Cymru_ parecía muy contento con esta historia porque tú hicieras algo peor que lo que hace Galia.

— _Cymru_ es un CÍNICO... Y Galia... Cielos. ¡Se inventaron una historia que me hizo decir muchas cosas!

—¿Muchas cosas?

— _Yes_ , hablaba yo de mí y de ti y de _Rome_ y...

La mira de reojo, conduciendo.

—Bah, merecerían un escarmiento los tres. Quizás podríamos... Decirles que estoy embarazada o algo así.

—¿Quieres que les de un infarto? —sonríe un poco malignamente—. No habrán vuelto a casa aun.

–¿Pues tú crees que esto que ha pasado hoy no vale un infarto?¿Se te ocurre alguna otra maldad?

—Lo que me temo es que si les decimos, vengan todos a casa.

—A encontrarnos en la cama a la mitad de nuestra tórrida aventura.

—Exacto.

—No. Necesitaríamos algo más ingenioso

—¿Cómo qué?

—Algo que haga que se arrepientan. Anda, tú eres la mente maestra.

—Podríamos decirles que hemos decidido casarnos... aunque me parece que no lo van a creer.

—Podemos decirles que ahora formamos un trío con tu chica.

—Ugh! —protesta él por la idea, pero sonriendo.

—O... Aún peor, que vas a dejarla para irte a vivir conmigo y _Rome_. Aunque esa tampoco van a creérsela

—También sería muy pronto para que supiéramos de un embarazo.

—Y yo tengo la cosa esta que nos han puesto...

—Es verdad —asiente.

—¿Y vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya entonces?

—Nah, voy a decirle a _Cymru_ que nos casaremos, a _Eire_ que queremos montarnos un trio con él y a _England_ que sí soy su padre.

—Quizás podría acompañarte con cada uno... Y seguirte el juego.

—Pues no esperaría yo menos, no me van a creer a mí solo.

Se ríe un poquito.

—Sigo indignada con que supusieran que tú eras el padre... ¡Si eras un chiquillo! —y en realidad tú también, Britania... Ese es el problema.

—La cosa es que siempre has dicho que yo tenía la edad que tú tenías al tenerlo.

—Y debes haberla teni... Oh. ¡Pero no es lo mismo! —protesta apretando los ojos—, es una cosa estúpida.

Escocia se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco.

—Yo lo sé, pero no ayudó que empezaras a describirme.

—Yo no te describía a ti... Del todo.

—Eso no importa, sabían que te lo inventabas.

—¡No lo sabían, tú se los gritaste! —le mira—. ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo _Eire_?

—Claro que lo sabían, ¡porque creían que fui yo y tú estabas intentando ocultarlo! Por eso se los grité.

Ella aprieta los ojos.

—Imagino lo que deben haber pensado, que te estaba encubriendo. ¡Trío de idiotas!

— _Yes_... —se encoge de hombros porque ahora hasta le hace gracia y detiene el coche en una callecita.

—¿Aquí es el lugar a donde me has traído de cita? —cara de desaprobación

— _Yes_ , ese tugurio de mala muerte —señala una taberna y de hecho es un lugar al que quiere llevar a Bélgica pero ella nunca quiere salir cuando llueve.

—¿Aquí son tus citas? Cielos... No entiendo como esta chica no te ha mandado a la mierda —protesta por protestar, relajándose cada vez más otra vez.

—No seas tan superficial, el encanto está en otra cosa —apaga el coche y se baja dirigiéndose hacia ahí. Ella hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe curiosa, bajando y cubriéndose un poco con los brazos y la chaqueta.

—Vaya, todo aquí es como tú. Un cardo. Parece peor de lo que es —camina a su lado.

—Y espera que veas como de sucio está por dentro —responde mirándola de reojo y... es que... le pasa un brazo por los hombros para esconderla al notar que se cubre de la lluvia, de forma mucho menos torpe que con la belga, eso sí.

Ella se le recarga un poco encima con cierta naturalidad sintiéndole calientito... Y huele bien, y se pregunta si esto no es también algo raro.

—Sucio. Espléndido. Como no sea un lugar con chicas de esos de los que habla _Rome_

Se ríe del "espléndido" sarcástico abriendo la puerta y soltándola para bajar los escaloncitos. Es un lugar con poca luz, sucio y un poco maloliente. No hay demasiada gente y la mayoría son viejos. Casi todo el interior es de madera y todas las bombillas son amarillentas. Hay un escenario al fondo y alguien canta con voz áspera.

La chica se sacude un poco la lluvia y mira todo con desaprobación. Él se quita el chubasquero pasándose una mano por el pelo para sacudir el exceso de agua y se dirige a una mesa cerca de la chimenea.

—Of course, porque no acabar de hacer esto raro llevando a _my... mumfriend_ de putas —y te la traes a un lugar especial igual, no seas imbécil.

— _Mumfriend_? —levanta una ceja y se ríe... Es que eres tooonto y gracioso.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cuál sea el término correcto —se ríe igual.

—Además tu prometiste que sería una "cita incómoda" —sonríe aun sacudiéndose un poco el pelo.

—¿Y no te lo parece?

—Lo sería más si fuera un prostíbulo, este sitio a diferencia se ve fantástico —ese tonito sarcástico mientras levanta un poco las manos a la chimenea y pone los pies en buena posición para que se le sequen, ya sin frío

—Espera a que empiecen a cantar los malos. Tu hijo ha dado aquí algunos de sus mejores conciertos.

—Hay malos que... Espera, ¿conciertos?

— _Eire_. Sobre esa tarima... más o menos pasado de copas.

—Oh! —levanta las cejas imaginándolo... Y sonríe un poco—, ¿alguno con final tan malo como el que dio a Seychelles?

—Of course, con Seychelles acabó en la cama.

—No me lo recuerdes —aprieta los ojos.

—Ah, con lo contento que está él —protesta un poco sonriendo.

—Seguro que lo está, sólo no he de recordar cómo es que ESCUCHÉ como acabó en la cama.

—Recuerdo que fui yo quien te convenció para que te cambiaras de cuarto —sonríe maligno—. Estaba _Eire_ en casa y no sabía cómo echarle temprano.

—Y yo para variar ahí voy de tonta... Cada vez me hacen lo mismo y cada vez caigo. ¡Me pasé media noche escuchándoles!

Escocia se ríe.

—Debiste escucharles bastante rato por lo que me han contado.

Britania levanta las manos hacia él.

—¡No quiero saber más! —la acostumbrada a los latinos...—, entre _England_ y France, el idiota de _Eire_ con esta chica en mi oído y _Cymru_ con Galia tengo mucha más información de la vida íntima de mis hijos de la que quisiera —protesta y nota como dato curioso que del que menos tiene información es justamente del escocés. Éste vuelve a reír y se levanta a pedir patatas fritas y pescado y cerveza.

Mientras, ella termina de calentarse y se permite a si misma relajarse del todo, sonriendo. No pasaba nada malo... Al contrario. Estaba muy divertida con el escocés. Quizás antes estaba exagerando en el drama. Se le estaba contagiando del estúpido romano. Saca su teléfono y piensa por un instante escribirle un mensaje... Lo vuelve a guardar y descarta la idea... Esto estaba siendo tranquilo y divertido.

¿Que no necesites a Roma cuando estas con Escocia no te dice nada? El escocés vuelve a la mesa con las cosas. Britania le hace espacio y le ayuda un poco.

—Esto huele MUY bien —asegura metiéndose una _papa_ a la boca.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

—¿Por?

—Significa que no te has vuelto romana del todo.

Se ríe.

—No me he vuelto romana en lo absoluto. Odio ese sitio y su gente y su _Bloody_ clima. Y todos son idiotas y gritan y son unos histéricos.

—Anda, la que no grita.

—¡Yo no grito todo el tiempo! —menos mal, apunta Germania.

—Y yo no bebo demasiado —va a por su cerveza, llevándosela a los labios

—No grito TODO el tiempo. ¡No sabes cómo son ellos! ¡Te dejan sordo porque hasta para decir buenos días es a gritos! Y hay SOL. Casi nunca llueve.

Escocia e sigue riendo porque es que la está viendo gritar.

—¡Hablo en serio! ¡Y son insufribles e histéricos, especialmente cuando uno conduce! Y todo es un desastre... ¡No te rías! ¡Detesto vivir allá! ¡Lo detesto!

—Pues deja de hacerlo.

—Ehhm... No. No podría —desvía la mirada—. No podría hacerle eso a Galia.

Escocia bufa un poco por la nariz porque le jode Roma. Le jode mucho con estas cosas.

—¿Galia la que va a venirse a vivir a Cardiff?

—Galia no va a venirse a vivir a Cardiff, evidentemente —frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿Le ha dicho eso a _Cymru_? Será para que deje de agobiarla.

—No sé si se lo ha dicho, seguramente él debe insistir...

—Pues... Aun así no creo que venga a vivir aquí —Es que no crean que no le agobia—. Pero... Bueno, sería un alivio si viniera en realidad... Así podría venir yo también a la isla.

— _Cymru_ estaría encantado de teneros a las dos en su casa —el tono más nervioso y poco convincente no se puede. Gales, donde sea que esté, siente una perturbación en la fuerza.

—Quizás no necesariamente en su casa, porque es muy pequeña... Pero podría vivir cerca. Justo al lado, por ejemplo —piensa, aunque... Calma, Gales, que sigue estando el asunto de Roma.

—Con _Eire_ , entonces, necesita alguien que lo vigile.

—O contigo ahora que soy tu _Mumfriend_ —le mira y sonríe de lado.

—Como si no fuéramos a dar que hablar lo bastante... ¿Aun quieres llamarles o vamos a verles en persona?

Ella sonríe un poco más de lado y le mira a los ojos.

—Quiero verles sufrir.

—Cuanta maldad. Aun pienso que igual podríamos llamarles preocupados

—¿Y esperar a ver como cada uno va a lloriquear con la persona apropiada? Mmmm.

—O podemos subir a cantar una canción idiota y romántica al escenario —propone en burla.

—Oh. Haberlo dicho antes. Cantar me parece buenísima idea... Sólo superada por morir quemados. Vamos. A quién vas a hablar primero.

—Me la suda. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Vamos con tu hijo el pelirrojo primero.

Escocia aprieta los ojos.

—Todos pierden, ni creas que sólo ellos o yo —se ríe—. Desde hoy, responsabilidad compartida.

— _Sorry_? No pienso hacerme cargo de niños sin la parte divertida de tenerlos.

—Divertidísima. Sobre todo tenerte a ti fue una gloria.

—Pues no se a quién debiste tirarte, pero...

Hace los ojos en blanco pensando que especialmente al principio era MUY poco espectacular y agradable. Y Escandinavia era particularmente bestia. Sacude un poquito la cabeza.

—Bueno. Si vas a seguir quejándote probablemente elija la opción de cantar.

—Vale, vale... veamos, ¿algo que quieras que le diga o improviso?

—¿No dijiste del trío o una guarrada así? —arruga un poco la nariz.

—Nah, eso será en persona.

—Ah! Entonces no se... Improvisa —cierra los ojos mientras disfruta enormemente el pescado grasoso y no perfectamente bien cocinado, con esa salsa que le llaman tártara que sabe tan peculiar.

* * *

 _Los niveles de cinismo británico... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

El escocés saca su teléfono y le pone unos auriculares para poder oír mejor a pesar del ruido de fondo, le pasa uno a Britania para que pueda oír a Irlanda mientras marca.

— _You_ _stupid_ _arse_ —contesta agresivo, aún medio enfadado con el golpe, con un grueso bistec sobre el ojo y una cerveza en la mano, eso sí.

—Si no dijeras las imbecilidades más grandes...

—Si tú no las HICIERAS. _Bloody_ _hell_ , por qué coño no has saltado igual con el imbécil de _Cymru_ o el estúpido _England_ , ¿eh? Has tenido bastante suerte de que nos echaran del _Bloody_ bar, hijo de la gran puta, que si no te hubiera tirado los dientes.

—¿Hacerlas? Vuelve a decirlo y vengo ahora mismo a partirte las piernas, mamón —replica agresivo... además se había olvidado de que estaba enfadado con él.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya quiero ver que puedas! Ven y verás cómo te dejo YO, para esas.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y le pone a Escocia una mano en el brazo, hace un gesto de "venga, olviden esa parte".

—Eso dices siempre e igual eres un soplagaitas.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ es lo que quieres, _Alba_? Porque no tengo ninguna gana de oírte decir imbecilidades ahora por teléfono.

—Más respeto, imbécil, que podría ser tu padre.

—Qué vas a poder ser mi padre, cabrón, ¡ya lo pensé bien!

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Pues claro. ¡Cualquier guarrada tuvo que ser después!

—¿Y eso por? ¿Crees que si no estabas no me pone?

— _Whaaat_? Pues éramos pequeños, tú TAMBIÉN.

Escocia se ríe.

—Así que las guarradas tuvieron que ser después.

Britania aprieta los ojos. ¡Porque no hubo guarradas!

—En realidad no hubo guarradas...

Silencio al teléfono unos cuantos segundos.

—Joder —ese tono aliviado de "menos mal".

—Pero estoy pensando en que las haya ahora que ya soy mayorcito.

— _Whaaaat_?! —sí, el tono agobiado histeriquito.

Britania aprieta los ojos y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo porque esto... Es que es raaaaro. Escocia mira a Britania de reojo sonrojadito también... y nervioso. Carraspea.

—Ehm... ¿Qué crees?

— _What_? _What_? _What_ _the_ _hell_... ¿Qué creo de qué?

—Pues... de eso, joder.

—¡Que estas imbécil! Es _mother_! _Mother_ , _mum_! _What_ _the_ _hell_! Como vas a hacer guarradas con... Ewww!

El escocés se sonroja más apretando los ojos, pensando que sí la ha besado. De hecho Britania se hace un poco de bolita en su asiento, pensando en el beso, el abrazo, que estaban muy cerca y que si ha sido un poco guarro... No ha sido un beso de madre-hijo en lo absoluto. No mira a Escocia.

—¿Y además qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer con _Belgium_?

—Pues nada, no voy a hacer un trio con ella...

—Anda, joder... ¡Menos mal! —es que se le nota el escándalo en la voz—. Vas a hacerlas sin que... _you_ _are_ _Bloody_ INSANE. _Why_? _Why_ _the_ _hell_ harías algo así teniendo a la tía que tienes!?

Escocia se humedece los labios.

—Porque _Belgium_ no es _mum_ —es que nada más llamarla " _mum_ " se le revuelven las tripas. De hecho ya para entonces Britania tiene la cara entre las manos.

— _Shite, brother! What... Really... What_ _the_ _hell_! Voy a aclararle de verdad a _mother_... Y ella va a arrancarte la cabeza de verdad. _you_ _are_... _What_ _the_ _hell_!

—Vas a aclararle a _mum_? _What_?

—¡Las tonterías que estás diciendo! ¡Qué coño es de verdad lo que te pasa, que has perdido la razón! —de hecho puede que a Britania le llegue un mensaje de Irlanda.

—No he perdido la razón, es solo... está ahora en el baño y...siempre fuiste demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, joder.

—¿Para entender qué? —hasta es un hilillo de voz lo que le sale, agobiadito

—Pues lo que... ehm... siento —es que no creas que es tan fácil. No no, si la misma Britania está notando que desde luego que no es tan fácil. De hecho creo que van a acabar igual de traumatizados ellos dos.

—¿L-Lo que s-sientes? ¿Sientes... Por... _Mum_? P-pero es que... —ahora creo que le está escribiendo a Gales.

— _Ehm... yes._

— _Oh my god._ Pero... ¿Pero desde cuándo es que...? _But. But but._ Yo pensé que sólo habías tenido así como una _Bloody_ pesadilla

—Es que he estado dándole vueltas y... —tiene que tapar el micro y soltar un _bollocks_ de lo raro que es esto. De hecho Britania le mira un poco de reojo y se quita el audífono un segundo, apretando los ojos.

—Vámonos de putas. O de putas o no… a beber o algo. Mañana. Paso por ti y... —te golpeo en la cabeza hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

—¡No voy a ir de putas cuando estoy pensando en _mum_!

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡Deja de pensar en _mum_! Vamos a beber o algo así y... ¿Sabes?, voy a hablarle a _Belgium_.

—¡NO VAS A HABLARLE A _BELGIUM_! —exclama ahora asustándose.

—Sí que voy a hablarle. Que vaya ella y te haga... Algo, lo que coño sea que te tiene que hacer para arreglarte. ¡Estás _Bloody_ desvariando!

Escocia tapa el micro de nuevo y se vuelve a su madre.

—Tengo que hablar con ella antes —susurra.

—No me extraña... Esto es raaaaro, aunque sí que creo que le estamos pegando un bien susto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— _Wait,_ _Eire_ , vuelve del baño... eh... ah, _mum_ , _hell_ o —le cuelga a Irlanda.

— _Bloody_ _bloody_ _bloody_ _hell_ —susurra Britania mirando a Escocia un segundo y luego apretando los ojos—. Es... Esto es… Anda, háblale a la chica que como hable con ella antes...

Evidentemente, es a la próxima a quien llama, agobiado. Bélgica contesta tan tranquila y sonriente o bueno, al menos tranquila.

— _Hell_ o. How _are_ _you_?

— _Belgium_ , _Listen!_ —pide rápidamente, nervioso—. Puede que te llamen mis hermanos.

— _What_? _Why_?

—Estamos haciéndoles una broma... un poco... ehm... rara, pero es una broma, ¿vale?

—Una broma... ¿De qué?

—Con... _my_ _mother_ —la mira de reojo y se sonroja—. Con todo ese asunto. Se han burlado de mí antes _but..._

—Oh, ¿estás con tu madre? —oh sí, ese tono medio acusador medio sorprendido, medio...

— _Yes_... —aprieta los ojos. Bélgica suspira.

—Hasta donde me quedé estabas intentando no pensar en eso.

—No es nada raro, _I_ _promise_ , terapia de shock.

—Sólo lo digo porque ayer... Bueh, es igual. ¿Entonces van a hablarme y qué? —no taaaan feliz ni taaaan normal, pero vale... Tampoco de malas.

—Van a decirte que yo... que ella... y _..._ _I_ _love_ _you_.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

Cuando nota lo que acaba de decir se tapa la boca y cuelga en pánico. Rojo como un tomate, debe ser la primera vez que le dice eso a alguien.

Bélgica levanta las cejas... Y es que ella lleva mucho tiempo haciendo todo lo posible por no decírselo para que no entre en pánico y... Y... Y... Wow. ¡Lo que le ha dicho! Le ha dichooo.

Escocia esta con las manos sobre la boca y tiene ganas de meterse bajo la mesa, le ha pasado esto demasiadas veces en un día. Britania esta sonrojada empáticamente. Ok, vale... Bélgica sonríe como idiota de todos modos.

Escocia acaba con la cara entre las manos. Britania suspira y le mira.

—Ehm...

—Cielos...

—Es... Ehh... ¿Va a seguir la broma?

Lo siento, dale un segundo... a que se beba toda su cerveza de golpe. Suena su teléfono. Se limpia los labios sintiéndose mejor cuando se la ha bebido entera, mirando quien llama. Por supuesto es Bélgica.

—Joder... —le quita la cerveza a su madre y se la bebe entera antes de contestar, nervioso.

— _Hell_ o —susurra Bélgica y es que hasta acá la noto sonreír.

—Ehm...

— _I love you too._

Se sonroja más, en pánico igual.

— _And... I..._ Me gusta mucho que estemos juntos, lo paso muy bien y... ¿Crees que puedas venir mañana quizás cuando tu madre se vuelva a casa? —a celebrar la comunión de nuestro amooooor en compañíaaaaaa mutuaaaaa. Lo siento, es que sí que es hija de España.

—Y-Yo...

—Estoy... Haciendo un _big deal_ de esto, ¿verdad?

—Yo... ugh.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos porque se había encarrerado mucho mucho olvidando un poco como es el escocés.

—Ok, Ehm... Si me hablan tus hermanos les... Diré que sí. Todo, ¿vale?

—Eh... _y-yes... I'm s-sorry_

— _I_... —suelta el aire y vuelve a sonreír, a pesar de todo—. _I'm not sorry_ , para ser sincera. En lo absoluto. Tómate tu tiempo.

— _B-Belgium... I..._ —es que no sabe que decir.

— _It's ok._ Una pena que... Bueno, lástima que no pasara estando juntos y así, sería más fácil que... Bueno, es igual —parlotea un poco y aprieta los ojos—. _Just_... Háblame luego.

— _Bollocks_...

—No digas _bollocks_ porque no está pasando nada. _We... We are ok... N-No_?

— _I think... yes_ —susurra.

— _I'm sorry_... Sólo se me fue un poco la... Ok, olvídalo. Hablamos luego —se despide colgando (Y aun así sigue sonriendo) Escocia deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa pensando que no le sale bien nada y todo es muy complicado.

Hala... Que de verdad lo has hecho bien y te enterarás cuando Irlanda le hable y ella le siga tooooda la corriente y le hable de tu madre y de lo celosa que le pone y lo mucho que la odia y apurame tantito y si le dan pistas de lo que le están diciendo igual y le cuenta que un día de los encontró en la cama

Lo que siente que ha hecho mal es no saber reaccionar. Seh, bueno... Pero a pesar de todo, de todas las cosas mal que pudo haber hecho, en realidad, lo bonito lo hizo bien *le hacemos pat pat en la cabeza*

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Britania. En realidad Escocia sólo está teniendo un día con muchísimas emociones fuertes.

—¿Pues no lo has oído? —susurrito.

— _Yes_. He visto. Bueno en realidad te he visto balbucear un poco pero... —te entiendo—. Pedí otra cerveza.

— _Thank_ _you_ —la atrae hacia así para bebérsela.

—¿Se ha enfadado?

— _No... she is awesome._

—Bah —ojitos en blanco que no ayudan en nada a tu caso, Britania—. Ehm... ¿Vamos a seguir hablando o qué?

—Podrías hacer tú ahora.

—Vamos a... _England_. Sólo que si le quieres decir en vivo lo de que eres el padre... Bueno, a ver que improviso —se encoge de hombros.

Sonríe un poquito tomando algunas patatas fritas y sintiendo que necesita ir a mear. No nos extraña. Como un litro de cerveza más tarde... Si no es que más.

—Le diré que... Cielos. Que nos... —traga saliva.

— _Wait,_ voy al baño primero.

—Oh... Vale —asiente.

Así que va... y vuelve. Britania le manda mientras tanto un mensaje a Galia. Porque esto es como una bola de nieve que se hace más y más grande.

"En donde estás?"

"Tomando un cafe con Egipto, después de cenar" no preguntes... Egipto está flipando también.

"Con... Egypt. ¿Qué haces tomando café con esa zorra?"

"Helena y _Rome_ se han ido a algún lado y Germania está fuera con esa chica de las montañas"

"Iugh, pero podrías haber... Creo que limpiar la casa es mejor actividad"

"¿Crees que _Cymru_ se enfade si le pido a _Egypt_ que haga eso que siempre habla Helena? No es un chico"

Parpadeo parpadeo.

"¿Vas a acostarte con la zorra, Galia?"

"No... aunque su cama es más grande que la mía"

"Pero es que... No va a querer"

"Bueno..."

Britania le llama.

—Allô!

— _Hell_ o! ¡¿Qué haces?! —tono de riña.

—Nada, ahora he salido a la terraza —sonríe.

—Galiaaa.

—Allô! —sonríe.

—Me doy la vuelta medio día... ¿Y con _Egypt_? De verdad?

—Ya sé que a ti no te gusta, no me cae muy bien, pero ha sido agradable hablar con ella en la cena, me ha escuchado todo —es decir Galia hablaba y hablaba y Egipto la miraba como se mira a una paloma muerta en la calle, pero como no decía nada pues... Galia feliz.

—No estoy segura de que te haya hecho caso de verdad... Y, ¿en serio quisieras acostarte con ella? Pero... _Cymru._

—Pues su cama es muy grande pero no había pensado en dormir con ella.

—Acostarte, Galia... Tener... Eso.

—¿Eso?

—Eso eso... ESO. Eso que dices de Helena

—Tal vez le diga a _Cymru_ cuando venga, cuando es con _Rome_ y Helena es divertido... aunque no tanto como con Germania —perdonad, hablar con Galia no es lo más fácil. (Todos cerramos los ojos y tratamos de eliminar las imágenes de nuestra mente)

—Sería maravilloso que no... Sería, importante que tu... Es... No sé si quiero saber si pretendes hacer un trío con mi hijo y... Ojalá no fuera con _Rome_ , por todos los dioses —aprieta los ojos

—Ah! ¡Con _Rome_ sería divertido! Aunque _Rome_ quiere seducirlo —suspira.

— _Please_. Si vas a acostarte con _Rome_ y mi hijo... —se aprieta el puente de la nariz—, tedetesto. Sólo no hagas nada que te lastime a ti ni que le haga daño al idiota de _Cymru_ , ¡aunque lo merecería! Pero... ¡No con _Rome_! ¡Es incómodo!

—No... No creo, _Rome_ quiere seducirle y no... Es una pena.

—¿Qué es lo que es una pena?

—Eso, que quiera hacer eso. Por eso no se puede, porque _Rome_ no se portaría bien —no... Si lo conoce.

—Gracias al cielo —murmura y vacila un poco —. Ehm... Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, ahora que dices esto de los hijos.

—¿El qué?

Suspira.

—Ehm... A ti te molestaría... —empieza... Y luego piensa que esto es tremendamente absurdo de preguntarse así.

—¿Aja?

—Ehm... Tú algún día has pensado, sobre tus hijos... Sobre France.

—¿Pensar qué?

—Mmm sobre él y tu relación con él como persona. Es decir más allá de ser su madre...

—¿Más allá de ser su madre? Pero soy su madre, es mi niño pequeñito.

Suspira porque es que... Sí, Galia es la madre de sus hijos nada más, ni siquiera convivió tanto con ellos.

—Pero piensa que... Bueno, hoy por hoy, tienes una relación con él que no sólo es madre hijo, ¿no? Es más de... Iguales.

—Él me cuida... mucho, a veces más que yo a él.

—Exactamente. Y... Bueno, imagina esa misma convivencia por mucho tiempo... Muy cercana

—Qué bonito. Ojalá así sea por muchos años.

— _Yes, Yes_... Sólo quiero saber si tarde o temprano tú... Tú... O él. Imagina que él, bueno... Quizás un día sintiera un poco más que realmente el que fueras su madre.

—¿Eh?

—Sabes, cierto cariño. ¡Nada sexual!

—Pues siento que me quieren mucho... aunque me gustaría que _Österreich_ me quisiera más... —suspira.

—Pero no, es que no estas entendiendo el caso que te explico, mira... Imagina una historia así: un príncipe tiene... Una hija.

—Aja...

—Y esa hija, le ayuda en muchas cosas y pasa mucho tiempo con él de pequeña. Aunque él es muy joven. Juegan un poco y ella le ayuda a tomar algunas decisiones y no sólo pasan tiempo juntos, sino hacen una conexión especial.

—¿Aja?

—Y luego la chica crece... La conexión especial sigue ahí. Te parece que esta... ¿Mal? ¿Qué es muy raro?

—Pues no es raro, parece lo que tú tienes con _Alba_.

— _WHAAAT?_

—Aunque no conozco a nadie más que tenga esa relación con ninguno de sus hijos, ni _Rome_.

—No, no, no... ¡Pero es que! ¡Yo no dije nunca que fuera yo con _Alba_! Dije un príncipe, que de hecho se refiere a un... Amigo de... _Cymru_. ¡No! ¡De _Eire_!—parlotea como siempre, cosas que suenan para Galia, seguro, como a sonidos de fondo.

—Yo quiero mucho a mis hijos pero eran muy pequeños, casi ni se acuerdan de mi ninguno de los dos, eso me pone un poco triste.

—Es que te fuiste muy pronto.

—Pero tú si pudiste ver crecer a _Alba_ y que se convirtiera en un hombre.

— _Yes._.. En parte. Aunque ahora es... Más hombre —se sonroja un poco al decirlo.

—Oh, sí. Uno muy guapo, además.

— _I_... —es que no lo había pensado siquiera, si era guapo o no. Era _Alba_. SU _Alba_ , fuerte y valiente... Pero no había pensado mucho en si guapo o no—. _Well._.. ¿Te lo parece?

—Mucho, es muy atractivo. Aunque me gusta más _Cymru_ porque se mueve más gentil y suave y _Alba_ da un poco de miedo...

—A mí no me lo da... En realidad, todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, eso es porque es rudo y fuerte... y es del tipo de hombres que a ti te atraen.

Ya empezamos...

—¿L-Lo... Lo es?

—Sí, claro, mira... _Cymru_ es muy inteligente pero es mucho más tranquilo. Y _Alba_ te da guerra, mucha más que los demás, es como _Rome_ , te gusta porque te da guerra y no te tiene miedo.

Abre los ojos como platos y mira hacia la puerta del baño. Le gustaba. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo Roma? Se le hace un agujero en el estómago.

—P-Pero es molesto, e insoportable... Y... —se calla a sí misma.

—Y tal como te gustan a ti los chicos. No me extrañaría que creciera así expresamente, _Rome_ me ha contado de una cosa que se llama complejo de Edipo que descubrió un hombre de _Österreich_

—¿Complejo de quién? —pregunta mortificada.

—Es una historia de un príncipe que mató a su padre para casarse con su madre... ¡¿Crees que por eso _Alba_ está tan enfadado siempre con _Rome_ que ni le mira?!

—Iiihhhhh. ¡No, no, no... Te lo estás inventando!

—No, es verdad, ¿no has notado que _Alba_ no se siente atraído por _Rome_ en lo absoluto? Creo que es la única persona que he visto que lo haga.

—P-Pero estas diciendo que _Alba_. Espera. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿De qué?

—Que _Alba_ está enfadado con _Rome_ porque él... P-Porque...

—Pues celos supongo... nunca supe porque es que Edipo mataba a su padre.

—Celos... Pero es que él me dijo que no me veía de esa manera…—susurra apretando los ojos algo mortificada. No, de hecho no "algo"—. ¡Pero él tiene a su novia!

—Bueno, esta es una historia, no sé en realidad cómo funciona... ¿pero qué pasa con todo eso?

— _N-Nothing,_ sólo... —vacila—... Sólo me preguntaba cómo... ¿Sabes? Tengo que irme.

—¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Todos lo sabemos!

—¿T-Todos lo saben?

—Claro, siempre ha sido así.

— _B-But_ Galia...

—¿Aja?

—Es que yo no sabía —confiesa en un susurrito—, y pasó algo y...

—¿Qué pasó?

—T-Tengo que irme.

—Oh... —decepcionada. Britania aprieta los ojos pero igual vuelve Escocia que debe haber ido a fumar a la calle con lo que tarda—. No, de verdad... Ya vuelve _Alba_. H-Hablamos luego.

—¡Ah! ¡Estás con él! —eso es menos acusatorio de lo que suena.

—¡Nooo! —maldito chillido tsundere.

—¿No? —pregunta el escocés sentándose.

—Shh! —aspavientos. Britania, ¿podrías de verdad sonar menos culpable?

—Ah! ¡Dile hola de mi parte! —Galia tan feliz, Escocia levanta una ceja con los aspavientos.

—Yo no le... Yo... Agh, ¡Galiaaa! —protesta otra vez—. Me voy. No te acuestes con _Egypt_ —susurra

—Ah! Le diré que vea una peli conmigo. Podrías preguntarle a _Alba_ lo de Edipo, quizás él lo sepa mejor... aunque me parece una historia un poco rara y pervertida.

—No voy a preguntarle eso... Lo leeremos cuando vuelva a casa —agrega al final.

—Bueno... vale. No le hagas cosas feas y raras —se refiere a gritarle y echarle la bronca—. Nos vemos pronto

—¡No voy a hacer nada de eso! Agh! _Bye_! —cuelga sonrojada.

Escocia la está mirando entre curioso y acusante.

— _W_ - _What_? —haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿Qué opina Galia?

—¡No opina nada! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡M-Me ha hablado ella! —y sí, entre el gritito, otra vez el sonrojo... Yo sé que no parece muy convincente.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —igual no te está acusando, es que quiere saberlo porque también se siente perdido en esto. Se humedece los labios.

—Que... Bueno, en realidad le explique un poco como es que tú y yo...—se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando en el asunto de Edipo que ha dicho y eso de Roma. Le mira.

Él aprieta los ojos y se sonroja no tan cómodo con ello. Aunque a él también le gustaría hablarlo con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos, que se burlarían o Bélgica que no está seguro no fuera a preocuparse... tal vez... ¿Francia?

No sería tan mala idea, querido.

—¿Por qué odias a _Rome_?

Se paraliza saliendo de la corriente de pensamientos con eso.

— _What_?

—No te gusta. Y, Ehm... Bueno, a mí tampoco, claro, pero... Es que no le miras siquiera. _Why_?

—¿Porque es el capullo que te asesinó, quizás? —pregunta en plan "¿no es obvio?"

—Pues... Pero... ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto ahora? Ya pasó... Hace muchísimo.

—Porque nunca le voy a perdonar y merecía seguir muerto.

—Nadie más se ha... Enfadado... Tanto —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Y? —la mira un poco más nervioso porque no quiere contarle en realidad sobre todo ese asunto, porque no quiere contárselo a nadie, bastante malo es que esté él por ahí sabiéndolo.

—Los demás eran muy pequeños cuando pasó.

—Mmmm aun así...

— _Well_... ¿qué importa eso? Pregúntale a _Rome_. Tal vez él te lo cuente si tiene cojones... y como lo haga dile de mi parte que le partiré las piernas. De hecho, no. No le partiré las piernas, le meteré un _Bloody_ tiro entre ceja y ceja, que es lo que debí haber hecho entonces y ahora que regresó —así o más agresivo... no habla mucho a tu favor esto, Escocia. Britania parpadea y traga saliva notando la súper agresividad.

—V-Vale. Vale. No te pongas así. Sólo trato de entender tus motivos —y me dan pánico... ¿Sería posible? No podía ser, sólo...

—Pues no hay más —miente muy serio. El problema con esa mentira así es que se ajusta a lo que ha dicho Galia de Edipo.

—No te enfades conmigo otra vez por _Rome_ —pide con suavidad y es a Escocia a la única persona que le pide a veces que no se le enfade aunque se escucha a sí misma y eso suena a "no tengas celos... No es necesario". Se sonroja... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y al mismo tiempo, por otro lado, una parte de su corazón, inconscientemente, siente bonito... Escocia seguía protegiéndola de todos y, aún ahora, casi sus mil años más tarde, seguía enfadado porque se la habían llevado de su lado.

—No me enfado contigo —suspira—. Es solo que me... enerva.

Britania se muerde el labio, Escocia se cruza de brazos ahora de mal humor con esto.

Ella le mira, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido... Observándole un poco más a detalle de lo que suele hacer. El pelo, la entrada de las patillas, la barba bien rasurada, la mirada penetrante. Era todo un hombre, muy masculino y podía entender que Galia dijera que era atractivo. Aparta la mirada sonrojándose otra vez aunque sin notar que lo que le causa sonrojo es la insinuación, el que pueda gustarle quizás, no en si Escocia que le guste. Todo esto es demasiado complejo.

Él la mira de reojo incomodándose un poco por cómo es que ella le mira tan fijamente evaluándole como si tratara de ver si miente, haciéndose lo más fuerte que pueda para que no lo note porque sabe que la destrozaría.

—Vamos a hablarle a _England_ —propone sin pensar en lo complicado que va a ser. Asiente intentando relajarse un poco.

Britania se humedece los labios pensando en todo esto, tomando su cerveza nueva y dándole un pequeño trago. Ella... Entendía. Entendía que pudiera enfadarles a todos que viviera en casa de su asesino... Era un poco injusto de su propia parte y ya lo valoraba así cada vez que trataban mal al romano y que Escocia estaba en desacuerdo con lo que tenían. Ellos debían haberse enfadado con Roma cuando ella se había ido. Y seguro habían pasado mucho tiempo enojados... Y que peor cosa era que cuando ella volviera en lugar de estar enfadada, se fuera incluso a vivir con él. Lo entendía. Ella misma odiaba esta situación, ejem. Pero Escocia odiaba mucho más al romano que todo eso... Entre más vueltas le da más se convence a si misma de que es posible que la tenga.

—Marca —le tiende él su teléfono. Lo hace poniéndose de nuevo el auricular y pasándole el teléfono—. Sabrá que llamas desde el mío.

—Oh... —se le acerca un poco porque los auriculares no dan del todo—, espera... ¿No hablamos mejor del mío?

—Ya está...

— _Hell_ o? —corta Inglaterra

— _England_! —suelta Britania con voz culpable como tomada por sorpresa.

—Ah... _mum_. _What's up?_ Ceria que era... _well_ , da igual. _Are_ _you_ _OK?_

—Ehm _... I..._ _Well_... —vacila un poco más por no estar muy segura de cómo abordar esto que por estar tan nerviosa en este momento—, más o menos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está... —risita—. _Scotland_?

Frunce el ceño con la risita. El escocés pone los ojos en blanco con la risita.

— _He is fine._ Más tranquilo ahora, creo que se ha olvidado de pensar en la zorra concentrándose en mí.

— _What_? —parpadeo, parpadeo. Britania se humedece un poco los labios.

— _I-Im sorry_ , quizás no debí llamarte, es sólo que Galia no me contesta...

—Pero... ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es que no es tan fácil, hay ciertas cosas que pasaron y ahora... —suspira—, por lo pronto hemos venido a cenar.

—Oh... ¿Qué cosas?

Hace una pausa que le sale como dramática y mira a Escocia de reojo. El escocés se sonroja un poco pensando en el beso.

— _You know_... Cosas. Antes —se sonroja a juego.

— _No, I don't know nothing_ —el tono le pone tremendamente nervioso.

—A-Algo que ha revivido algo que t-teníamos pendiente antes de que muriera —responde y casi se queda sin aliento a la mitad de la frase que, claro, es algo que se ha inventado, pero... El escocés levanta las cejas y la mira con eso, en silencio.

— _W-What_? —susurra Inglaterra preguntándose de verdad si se habrán acostado y no queriendo creerlo hasta que LO DIGAN.

— _What_ _What_?

—¿Qué es lo que ha revivido?

— _W-Well... you know_ , eso que... —aprieta los ojos porque la idea que tiene es inventarse que antes se acostaban y que, por tanto, sí que puede ser su padre... pero es que decirlo así le da un montón de vergüenza—, teníamos antes. Éramos muy cercanos y... P-pues había veces...

Inglaterra va palideciendo poco a poco.

—Había veces que él simplemente estaba ahí, en el lugar adecuado y el momento adecuado, haciendo las cosas que yo necesitaba.

— _B-b-but... but..._ —cada vez parece más que habla como Canadá. Britania cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse en que esto salga bien y sea creíble.

—Y, tú no te acuerdas, _England_ , pero eran tiempos difíciles, yo era joven... Y por más que intentaba el mundo me sobrepasaba. Él... Se convirtió en mi protector, aun cuando no podía arreglarlo todo, él estaba ahí cuando todo estaba mal —carraspea un poco porque esto no va como por la línea que quiere, se lleva una mano al cuello—, y Ehm... Había noches en las que yo tenía miedo y el venía conmigo a mi cama... Y hacia... Que el miedo se fuera.

Escocia e Inglaterra es que están intentando NO imaginárselos en la cama... y están fallando de forma bastante miserable. Aprieta los ojos con eso porque además... no es que no pasara. Es decir, no pasaba lo que está intentando que Inglaterra crea, pero no es como que lo que describe no pasara realmente y en este contexto es... ugh.

Y por un instante lo ve, lleno de pecas, en la media luz de la luna que se colaba por alguna rendija. De pie junto a su cama, ella aún con los ojos hinchados de llorar, temblando. Y él sí que se metía en su cama y sí que le quitaba el miedo. Era todo TAN inocente y tan malditamente reconfortante. Cuelga el teléfono asustada y abre los ojos y creo que hasta los tiene humeditos.

—No era así... —susurra ella y niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos. Escocia la mira de reojo sin saber qué decir, traga saliva—. _You know everything..._ —aclara con voz un poco cortada y se limpia los ojos discretamente.

— _I..._

— _I'm sorry... I_... Por un momento pensé que tú podrías pensar que yo estaba pensando en eso cuando pasaba y... No.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ , _mum_.

Britania le mira pensando que... En realidad, todo esto le había salido mucho más sincero de lo que hubiera querido. Esto era... Difícil.

—Tú estabas ahí, ¡sabes que no fue para nada como lo estaba pensando _England_!

—Lo sé, lo sé... es la imagen... es...

Britania se lleva las manos a la cara. Escocia traga saliva, nervioso. Ella suspira.

—Al menos creo que _England_ debe habérselo creído.

— _Yes_... casi hasta yo me lo creo —sonríe un poco. Britania se relaja un poquito al ver que sonríe, aunque arruga la nariz. Escocia sonríe más con su cara.

—Veo que si algún día salgo de la universidad puedo salir en esas películas que tanto le gustan a Galia

—¿Cuales?

—Esas ridículas y románticas en las que todos actúan tan mal.

—Ni sé cuáles son —miente.

—Pregúntale a _Cymru._ Él las sufre también. Le encantan unas de una chica rubia que... Bueno. A mí no me convencen. Me parece que hasta yo lo hago mejor

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Marilyn... Monroe?

—¡Ah! —Escocia sonríe.

—Sabes, esa chica rubia, con los labios pintados, un vestidito con un escote así —hace la forma —. Creo que a Galia le gusta la idea de parecerse a ella.

—En realidad... se parece un poco. Aunque creo que Galia es más bonita. Solo de que otra forma.

—Galia es mucho más bonita que ella que se ve como... Una zorra. Además es muy boba y las historias de amor —ojos en blanco, pero ni digas que bien que te gustan.

—Bueh, todas las pelis de historias de amor...

—¿ _Belgium_ no te hace ver de esas películas?

—Nah... —gesto de desinterés... seguramente es mentira—. A ella le gustan... —se muerde el labio y sonríe sin contestar pensando en el asunto de las novelas de vikingos que ha visto a veces por ahí en su casa.

—Como me saltes con que películas de ESAS sexuales... De verdad...

—Esas me gustan a mí.

Britania le da un golpe.

—Ugh! No me digas esas cosas. Por más mumfriend que sea.

—¿Por?¿ No quieres ver una de esas conmigo? —suelta en broma.

—¡Absolutamente NO! Ya bastante... Iugh.

Escocia se ríe.

—Ya bastantes cosas veo en casa como para sentarme a ver la televisión y ver otras.

Ojos en blanco.

—La víctima.

—Hagas la cara que hagas —se ríe un poco sonrojada—. Y no es de víctima, tonto.

—¿No?¿Y de qué es?

—Pues... No es "pobre de mí" es... Iugh —se ríe un poco—, ¿vas a hablarle a _Cymru_ o no?

—Venga, va... le diremos lo mismo que a _Eire_.

—Vale. Si es que _Eire_ no se ha puesto como loco ya y le ha hablado a todo el mundo —se pone el audífono y le da otro trago a su cerveza. Escocia se ríe igual llamando.

— _Father?_ —contesta el galés.

 _—Son!_ —exclama el escocés.

— _Hell_ o. ¿Has terminado ya de hacer nuevos hijos?

—Hermanos para ti, dirás.

— _Yes_ , a eso me refiero.

—No, solo ha sido una parada técnica, he ido por comida, _mum_ aún está en la cama.

Un segundito de silencio.

—¿Te estaba contando un cuento? ¿O la has puesto a tenderla? —pregunta tratando de encontrarle una explicación a esto que no sea el malentendido... Es decir, obviamente... No podía ser.

—¿De veras tengo que explicarte esto, casi marido de una mujer casi embarazada?

—No bromees con eso —le riñe un poco, de hecho, sólo por no pensar en lo que implica lo que ha dicho. Traga saliva tratando de seguirle... Es decir, tenía que estar bromeando, ¿no?—. Y... ¿Q-Qué tal es _mother_ en la cama?

Escocia mira a Britania de reojo porque esto no deja de ser un poco incómodo con ella ahí.

—Pues... t-te sorprenderías.

Britania aprieta los ojos... Y Gales también en realidad.

—D-Dudo mucho que más de lo que estoy ahora —carraspea un poco.

—Oh, no, de verdad, déjame que te cuente de cómo se mueve, necesito contárselo a alguien.

Gales se humedece los labios, páaaaalido. Porque... Sigue creyendo que no es posible.

—A-A ver, cuéntame —pide deseando que sea un bluff. Escocia traga saliva y mira de nuevo a Britania.

—Es... rápida —decide centrarse en Bélgica y describirla a ella—. No que acabe rápido si no que se mueve muy rápido y... complaciente. Mucho.

Britania aprieta los ojos aún más y piensa que DEFINITIVAMENTE no quiere oír...

—R-Rápida —carraspeo de Gales—. Y... Complaciente. Te estas inventando esto, ¿crees que te conocí ayer?

—Ojalá me lo inventara, _Cymru_... sé que esto está mal y es terriblemente pervertido pero es que precisamente por eso es que... uf...

Gales aprieta los ojos.

—No me lo dirías, sabes que voy a burlarme de ti eternamente con esto... Y tú serás ahora el loco pervertido, no soy yo el que se tira a la mejor amiga de _mother_ , _you_ r _FUCKING_ _MOTHER_ —el uso del " _fucking_ " delata la histeria.

— _I know_... pero es que igual necesito contárselo a alguien, porque lo disfruto y me atormenta a partes iguales.

Gales traga saliva. Y... Es que Britania es ahora la de la imagen mental.

 _—I'm a real motherfucker_ —sigue Escocia que es así de bestia o más y hasta le hace gracia el juego de palabras.

—Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo? Es... _Mother_ —Gales cambia un poquito el tono de voz a uno más serio.

— _Bloody_ _hell_! ¿Tú qué crees?

 _—But... But. Wait_. ¿Ella te dijo que si? ¿Se dejó así como así?

Britania no sabe ni dónde meterse ya, porque además le ha metido la idea pervertida en la cabeza, de lo fantástico y lo prohibido.

—De hecho... ella es quien se ha ofrecido para ayudarme después de le contarais el problema.

Gales entrecierra los ojos. Es que Escocia sí quiere que se note que es broma y ahí está el punto en que...

—Te ha ofrecido ayudarte —repite —, ¿así como así? ¿Te ofreció su cuerpo?

—Dijo que me consentiría... es _my_ _mother_ también, ¿sabes? Son cosas que hacen las madres. Preocuparse y ayudar a sus hijos en lo que necesitan.

 _—Of course_. Ayudarles así sobre todo —se talla un poco la frente, dudando aún un poco —. Y lo primero que le vino a la mente para ayudarte con tu problema específico fue desnudarse para ti.

Britania frunce el ceño encontrando esta parte un poco más simple...

—Pues es una buena solución. No estoy seguro de que no lo haya cambiado por otro problema mayor y se haya metido ella de cabeza también pero al menos ya no es el problema del principio.

Se divide el pensamiento de Gales en dos... Porque sí que les ha visto y les ha visto bien en el bar. Todo ese intercambio entre ellos, de miradas, su madre diciendo del padre de Inglaterra... Y a la vez Escocia súper nervioso... Ahora no parecía nervioso. Parecía otra cosa, pero no la tensión de antes y tanta especificación era... Rara. No había hablado tanto de Bélgica tampoco. Aunque quizás, si le conocía bien, podía estar en ese punto en que todo le importaba un pimiento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con _Belgium_?

— _B-Belgium_! —finge que acaba de acordarse.

— _You have got to be Bloody kidding me._ ¡No voy a creerte absolutamente nada hasta que no lo demuestres!

—¿Que lo demuestre? _What do you want_? ¿Hablar con ella?

—De hecho ya estoy oyendo, _Cymru_... Ha vuelto de la cocina con comida y... Bueno, ehm... ¿Qué puedo decirte? Sólo quizás que no le digas a nadie porque me da mucha vergüenza —suelta Britania. Gales pega un salto al oírla y casi se le cae el teléfono. Escocia tiene que esconder una risita con eso.

 _—M-Mother! you..._

—Voy a negarlo si se te ocurre decirlo en voz alta —advierte y se relaja un poco con la risa de Escocia, sonriendo un poquito.

—¿Ya estás contento, _Cymru_?

Silencio sepulcral.

—Pues anda, ve a jugar y deja a los mayores vivir. Aun no descarto que te consigamos un hermanito —Escocia le habla como si tuviera siete años—. Si te portas bien.

—Déjalo ya, _Alba_... Ven mejor —Britania sonríe un poco y se le acerca al escocés con cara maligna.

 _—I'm sorry, lil, bro_. No puedo resistirme a eso —le cuelga el teléfono.

 _—You two are... you... Are Bloody insa..._ —es lo último que escuchan…

Britania se empieza a carcajear. No creas que Escocia no se muere de la risa porque así es como esperaba que fueran las otras llamadas.

—¡Ja! Es que puedo... Pffff... ¡Puedo imaginarme la cara! —se ríe más, desesterándose y relajándose.

—No creo que cuele a la próxima, aunque ya me imagino que deben estar los tres llamándose unos a otros ahora —Escocia se ríe con ella tranquilo también.

—Merecido lo tienen por idiotas —ella se le recarga un poco y piensa que a pesar de todo esto ha servido de algo... Por alguna razón lo siente más cerca.

—Lo bueno es que así... TODO habrá sido una broma y no creerán tampoco lo que... bueno. Ha pasado —el caso es que últimamente está más acostumbrado a que se le recarguen encima y aunque es torpe, ya sabe más o menos que hay que hacer cuando eso pasa. Si, de hecho, si se le recarga es culpa de Roma y esas cosas que suele hacer.

—Ay... Lo que ha pasado —susurra acordándose y sonrojándose, mirándole de reojo un instante. Él desvía la mirada. Pero mantiene la mano sobre su hombro sosteniéndola hacia sí.

—Eso. No ha pasado —le mira y suspira porque seguramente que no haya pasado es lo más fácil... y aun así, sin haber pasado, aquí están teniendo una cita no tan mala, medio abrazados, riéndose juntos... creo que un hombre que vende rosas se les va a acercar.

Britania sigue sonriendo un poco es iba a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando el chico se les acerca y se sonroja como si no hubiera mañana.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_!? ¡Que es mi madre! —le grita al hombre, muy nervioso, soltándola.

El hombre debe levantar una ceja porque no parecen madre hijo en lo absoluto. Britania se bebe un tercio del tarro de cerveza completo de golpe.

—Vamos a casa —pide Escocia mejor. (Con una sola cama y el sofá vomitado)

Britania asiente separándose de él del todo, sonrojada y de nuevo incomoda... ¿Desde cuándo pasaba esto? Joder... Era su hijo, ¿qué coño le pasaba al mundo?

El escocés recoge sus cosas pensando en si realmente dan esa imagen al mundo... seguramente se ha acercado independientemente de si parecen o no pareja, los hijos regalan flores a sus madres a veces. Era la clase de cosas que harían Gales e Inglaterra el día de las madres.

Britania por su parte piensa en algo que le ha dicho Galia y que ahora mismo ha recordado. Ha dicho que no ha visto que nadie más tenga una relación con su hijo como la que ella tiene con _Alba_. ¿Sería de verdad que no parecían madre hijo? Pero... ¡Era absurdo! Mira a Escocia una vez más y le extiende su cerveza a ver si quiere terminarla, ya de pie.

Él lo hace, por qué no, y la deja sobre la mesa poniéndose de nuevo el chubasquero, porque sigue lloviendo.

Britania se ajusta un poco la chaquetilla que trae, cerrándosela. Y va a volver a tener frío cuando salgan, puede que más. Es el día de "se íntimo con mamá".

* * *

 _¿Alguien apuesta por lo que haran los tres otros brits a continuación? ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Así que cuando salen en un segundo acaban em _papa_ dos de arriba abajo. Pueden darse un baño tibió cuando lleguen (Basta, Francia, vuelve a tu caja)

Britania se sacude un poco en el coche, aunque sonríe porque sí que echa de menos la lluvia. Así que cuando llegan a casa se lo ofrece y Britania acepta... Y es que no trae ni ropa seca puesta.

—Ve, ahora te traigo una toalla y algo de ropa mía.

Britania se mete al baño y nota los jabones variados que hay en la ducha... Mientras regula el agua y empieza a quitarse lo más mojado que tiene de ropa... Conservando todas las prendas pudorosas.

Escocia busca un pijama... y encuentra el pijama de borregos de Bélgica pensado que su madre estará más cómoda con él, que será más de su talla. (Bélgica mira a Escocia con cara de muy pocos amigos por alguna razón misteriosa).

Britania se mira en el espejo pensando que este ha sido un día raro y empieza a quitarse el vestido... En realidad volvemos al concepto de que esto es bastante inocente, porque siempre ha sido inocente. ¡Es su niño! ¡Joder!

Piensa en la sudadera suya que siempre se pone Bélgica... por algún motivo esa sí que no se la quiere dejar. Y luego está el pijama de borregos que él usa para esas cosas... que tampoco. Bélgica agradece.

Britania, es que se está congelando. Decide que a la mierda... Se quita todo y se mete a la ducha pensando que bueno, Escocia puede quedarse afuera. En cuanto esta desnuda es que él entra. Con unos pantalones de pijama de Bélgica y una sudadera suya.

—Aghhh! —gritito y cierra la puerta de la ducha. Los británicos y su suerte.

—Ah! _Bloody_ _hell_ , _mum_! —protesta y se gira cara a la puerta del baño sin casi ver nada.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ tú! ¡Has tardado!

—¡Pues estaba buscando ropa! Te he traído unos pantalones de pijama de _Belgium_.

—¿Tienes unos pantalones de pijama de _Belgium_? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues... —no ha notado que eso fuera raro. Perdonen es que... Está usando su _shampoo_.

— _Alba_...

— _Yes_? —se gira un poco hacia la bañera.

—¿ _Belgium_ vive aquí la mitad de la semana?

—No...

—Mmmm...—mete la cabeza bajo el agua —. Parece. Hay cosas de ella en todos lados

—Pues... hay algunas... ehm... —ni siquiera lo había notado, deja la ropa en el baño.

—¡Ahora salgo!

Por cierto... No se crean que Bélgica no está un poco nerviosita mirando el teléfono con frecuencia. Ejem

—Me... ehm... salgo. Me voy —sale del baño.

Britania hace otro periodo de reflexión en la ducha, ahora en la línea de lo que le han dicho a Gales... La cosa es estar traumatizados. Cuando sale se pone el pijama de Bélgica (y piensa que es tremendamente ridículo).

Escocia empieza a notar las cosas de Bélgica que hay por toda la casa y hasta ahora habían ido entrando poco a poco hasta que se habían mimetizado con el entorno hasta volverse casi invisibles para su mente... como le pasaba con la mierda. Y está un poco en pánico ahora que han aparecido todas a la vez. Luego recuerda que le ha dicho que la quiere, así que sufre un ligero... ataque de ansiedad/crisis nerviosa que casi hace que se arranque el pelo. Decide mejor ponerse su pijama.

Britania sale vestida refunfuñando un poco por el pijama... Que es calentito y le gusta en el fondo que lo sea. Además el pelo le huele a coco. No que no tenga productos de belleza con Galia, de hecho piensa que este de coco puede gustarle. Quizás se lo lleve.

Creo que vas a ver cómo es que ya es todo un hombre cuando salgas del cuarto de baño y le veas ponerse el pijama. Britania se queda PARALIZADA mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Y... Es que tiene este problema. Porque no, no es sexual la cosa, pero... Tampoco es completamente asexual. Es... Un problema.

No sabemos si habías visto entero el tatuaje. Helo.

Y es que... Sí que le gustan los hombres JUSTO como Escocia. Además de Roma, que sí que le gusta. Escocia es un poco como Escandinavia, un poco como ella, otro poco como él mismo. Es incapaz de girar la cara para dejar de verle.

Por su parte, él ni siquiera la nota hasta que no se da la vuelta y deja claro para todos que es pelirrojo natural. Muy pelirrojo. Ahí se lleva los pantalones para cubrirse sonrojándose. Y la zona del pelito pelirrojo entre el ombligo y... Salva sea la parte, le da un escalofrío y va a soñar con eeeeellaaaaa

— _Bloody_ _hell_ , _mum_! —protesta intentando darle la espalda y ponerse los pantalones y... todo a la vez con más vergüenza de la habitual.

—Pues _Bloody_ _hell_ tú! Sólo salí del baño —protesta ella sonrojándose y preguntándose... DesdevuandoEscocialecausaESEtipodeescalofrioooos!

—¡Pues ni golpeaste la puerta! —abre la cama por su lado, mejor irse a dormir que seguir encontrando cosas belgas por ahí.

—Deja de reñirme, tú hiciste lo mismo en el _bloody_ baño —traga saliva... Y mira la cama. Y le mira a él. Y mira la cama. Y no se mueve. Acaba de notar el problema

—¡Pensé que ya estabas en la ducha! ¡No es como que quiera verte o algo!

—¡Yo tampoco quiero verte, idiot!

Da un pasito a la cama y traga saliva recordando que el sillón esta vomitado. Y que son adultos. Y que son madre hijo. Y que todo lo demás es absurdo.

Escocia se gira para mirarla.

Britania se acerca un poquito a la cama y abre las cobijas pensando que esto es... Anti climático. No es que en realidad no duerma de vez en cuando con Roma o con Germania incluso, pero... ¡Él no es Roma ni Germania!

 _—_ _This is so weird_ —protesta él.

—Pues para mí también. ¿Tenías que vomitar en el sillón? —se mete a la cama y se tapa. Esto debería ser menos raro.

Es decir, había dormido muchas veces con Escocia. Muchas. Y no sólo con Escocia, sino con sus demás hijos... Más veces con el escocés eso sí y de manera... Distinta. ¿Por qué ahora todo era tan... diferente con el escocés? O eso le parecía al menos. Se tapa hasta las orejas y le mira de reojo.

—Pues no fue a propósito —se hunde hasta la nariz y tiembla un poco por ese fenómeno de cobijitas frías.

—¿Siempre ha hecho tanto frío aquí? —Britania se hace un poco bolita mirando hacia él.

—No hace frío —la mira de reojo y se vuelve un poco hacia ella—. Te estás volviendo romana.

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! Sólo... Es que hace mucho calor ahí casi todo el tiempo. A nadie le importa excepto a Germania y a mí, hay días que en la madrugada me lo encuentro en la cocina porque tampoco puede dormir.

—Ya verás, cierra los ojos.

Sonríe un poco y los cierra... Y abre uno espiándole.

—Shhh —le hace con el dedo en la boca—. ¿Lo oyes?

— _What_? —susurra volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Seguro te has olvidado. Nada te arrulla como la lluvia golpeando suavemente en los cristales mientras tú estás en una cama suave y calentita —susurra y la tapa un poco más—. Puedo traer otra manta para ti, si quieres.

Sonríe y, lo siento Escocia, pero lo que hace es girarse hacia ti un poquito.

—Cuando yo me fui, la lluvia sonaba más fuerte... Porque no había cristales. Y todo olía a lluvia mojada.

—Cuando tú te fuiste llovió por meses enteros sin descanso. Casi todo iba a inundarse, pero llego el invierno y entonces nevaba TODOS los días.

Le mira y traga saliva. Se le acerca un poquito más y se recarga un poco en su codo. Sube la mano y le hace un cariñito en el pelo. Él acaba de girarse cara a ella del todo.

—La lluvia me gusta, era... Un saludo de _mum_ —le acaricia un poco más, en uno de esos movimientos que sí que hacia cuando eran pequeños—. Siento haber sido tan tonta.

Escocia cierra los ojos dejándose hacer porque al final bien que les gusta el contacto, aunque sean unos torpes. Caricias torpes que deben ser también. Pero caricias al final.

—Siempre me ha gustado pensar que la tierra lloraba tu muerte... —confiesa en un susurro.

Ella traga saliva y suelta el aire lentamente. Él se acerca más y junta la frente con la de ella como cuando era pequeñito.

—Y estamos aquí otra vez... —susurra—, mucho más seguros que antes. Ahora... No tengo miedo nunca.

—Así es más cómodo y fácil.

—Ustedes aprendieron a vivir sin _mum_... Pero _mum_ no aprendió a vivir sin ustedes.

—No te pongas sentimental que bien que te hacíamos y te hacemos la vida imposible —se ríe un poquito con los ojos cerrados aun y la frente pegada. Ella se ríe un poco dándole un suave topecito

—Sí que me pongo sentimental si se me da la gana, mocosito insolente —levanta la mano y le pone un mechoncito corto de pelo tras la oreja.

—Ñañañaña ñañaña ña ña —se burla de su tono.

—Ehh! ¡Yo no hablo así! ¡Y más respeto para tu madre! —como si decir esto te hubiera debido algún día de algo

—No, porque no hablas, solo riñes todo el tiempo —replica sonriendo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Les riño cuando lo merecen! Que es todo el rato —le toma de la oreja y da un tironcito

Escocia tira un poco la cabeza intentando huir de los tirones de orejas, sonriendo y quiero decir que... no estoy segura de que no entren ahora mismo por la puerta el resto de los hermanos después de lo que les han dicho.

Esperen a que Britania se ponga encima de Escocia para intentar tirarle mejor de las orejas y estén muertos de risa. Ah, bueno, si ese es el plan, entonces van a entrar a medio retozamiento

Que Escocia esté intentando tirarla. Tirársela. ¡Tirarla al suelo! ¡Aun van vestidos! Y a Irlanda le va a dar algo.

Bueno a quien no.

Britania le tiene medio abrazado del cuello y está gritando y riendo.

O sea, de repente se abre la puerta del cuarto con tres caras así como :O :O :O

Y Gales dice que él se queda en el pasillo de entrada, que se NIEGA a sufrir un trauma visual para siempre.

Escocia la abraza de la cintura riéndose igual intentando aplastarla.

Entonces dos caras :O :O y alguien haciendo " _What_? _What_?" En el pasillo

— _Albaaaaaa!_ —risas varias de Britania que ni se entera.

Inglaterra toma aire y uno no es el hermano pequeño y consigue la capital del imperio sin tener algunas determinaciones. Frunce el ceño.

Irlanda FLIIIIPAAAAAA y Gales vuelve a hacer " _What_ _What_?"

—¡Basta de esto! Los dos —exige entrando al cuarto, le importa un pimiento si llevan o no llevan ropa y debe meterles un susto... ¡Pero UN SUSTO!

Oh, sí.

Escocia se paraliza e Inglaterra se acerca, toma a Britania de la cintura y la levanta, separándola y sacándola de la cama.

 _—_ _What the hell is wrong with you?_

—Waaaaahhhhhh! —instante de terror sin saber quién es, se abraza a Escocia con fuerza antes de caer en la cuenta de quién es.

Escocia la abraza un poco hasta que nota a Irlanda en la puerta, que le pone súper nervioso y decide mejor dejar que se lleven a Britania.

— _WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL_! —chilla Irlanda entrando al cuarto también, seguido de Gales, que ya con el alboroto, camina hasta que se queda en la puerta cruzándose de brazos

Inglaterra mantiene a Britania de pie fuera de la cama y el problema es que... logran sonrojar al escocés de culpa.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ con todos vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?

No, es que Britania esta ya SÚPER sonrojada.

—¡¿Se puede saber desde cuando me sacas de la cama así?! _What_ _the_ _hell_! —riñe al inglés.

—¡Desde que te metes en la cama así con él! ¡Vas a venirte conmigo ahora, no sé qué te crees que hacéis!

 _—_ _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO_?! Estaban teniendo... Haciendo... Cosas sucias ¡Con _mum_! ¡CON _MUM_! —Irlanda en shock hace un montón de aspavientos. Escocia esconde la cara en la mano con un facepalm.

—¡No hacíamos ninguna cosa sucia! ¡Aún llevamos ropa! —se defiende.

—Aún —hace notar Gales con voz calmada y desaprobatorio... que también está en shock, no se crean que no. Britania aprieta los ojos con el tono y se sonroja más.

—Pues... _bollocks_. Sabes a lo que me refiero —Escocia se levanta y que no parezca con el pijama que... ahí abajo... se le haya puesto en una forma complicada como si...

—¡Estas empalmado! —suelta Irlanda sin siquiera ver, pero él va a jurar que si que lo estaba —. _WHAT_ _THE_ _HEEEELLLLLL_

— _What_!? —se sonroja más y manos directas al lugar para cubrirse y ponerla en su sitio—. ¡NO LO ESTOY!

— _What_?! No lo... ¡Éire! —protesta Britania llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Fuera de aquí, ¡FUERA! ¡Los cuatro!

— _What_? No! ¡Tú no te quedas más aquí! —suelta Inglaterra.

—¡TU NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE HAGO O QUE NO! ¡Fuera del cuarto he dicho! ¡Los cuatro a la sala! _NOW_!

Es que... Inglaterra sí que palidece un poco.

Britania les mira con los brazos en jarras, Irlanda no se piensa la opción de quedarse, se encamina a la puerta mirando a Escocia con UNA MIRADA muy muy cargada de asombro. Gales le mira también, él si cargado de sentido. Escocia aprieta los ojos ignorando las miradas y saliendo del cuarto el último... pero como le jodáis mucho, acaba todo el mundo en la calle, que esta es su casa.

Y no creas que justo eso quería Inglaterra, nada más llevarse a Britania para que no hicieran cosas.

Britania mira a Escocia salir antes de sentarse en la cama y apretar los ojos y no crean que le ha fustado la interrupción.

Gales se queda de brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta.

El escocés se va por un puro y le tiemblan un poco las manos al encenderlo, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se masajea las sienes aun sin poder creer que esto esté pasando.

Irlanda, con su ojo morado, su bestialidad y torpeza, es el que se le acerca.

Escocia se pone en guardia pero aun finge no mirarle.

— _Brother_? —el tono no es de reclamo ni de histeria... Es de hecho un tono bastante agobiado y asustado, de hermano pequeño.

Escocia traga saliva y el problema es que no se atreve a mirarle. Aun así, lo hace un segundito antes de volver a apartar la vista.

Irlanda se pasa una mano por el pelo.

 _—_ _W-What's going on?_

— _Nothing_. Todo está bien excepto porque os habéis presentado aquí los tres y me habéis sacado de la cama. Así que más vale que a VOSOTROS sí os pase algo gordo.

Irlanda traga saliva y es que... ¡Es que!

—¿¡Cómo vas a decir que nada cuando estabas en la cama con _mum_... de esa forma!? —protesta Inglaterra. Irlanda se mete las manos en los bolsillos y es que este chico, te admira un montonal, Escocia.

—Con _mum_ —repite mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Estaba en la cama con _mum_ porque vomité en el _bloody_ sofá. Y nada más os llamé gastándoos una broma, no puedo creer que lo hayáis tomado en serio como para presentaros aquí así en mitad de la noche.

—No nos acuses ahora de inventar o de ser ingenuos. Hemos VISTO cosas, _Alba_ —complementa Gales levantándose del sillón ipso facto y poniendo cara de asco.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_ has visto, _Cymru_? —él no se levanta.

— _You_. _And_ _mother_. Y algo que no es normal —responde yendo a buscar una botella de alcohol. YA. Y es que sí, es más observador que el resto... Pero es incapaz de señalar que es exactamente lo que está tan mal.

—¿Qué es lo que no es normal? —le mira hacer sin protestar por la botella.

—Pues lo que está mal es que hagas... es que... eso... ¡es que es _mum_!—lloriquea Inglaterra

—No te hagas el idiota, que si yo lo sé tú debes saberlo mejor —responde Gales más agresivo de lo normal, llevándose un vaso de whiskey tamaño jumbo.

—¿Que haga qué? ¿Dejar que duerma conmigo porque ninguno de vosotros tres se ha dignado a acogerla?

—Acogerla... —murmura Gales cerrando los ojos y dándole tres tragos compulsivos al whisky.

Escocia fuma de nuevo sin mirarles, en silencio y la puerta de cuarto se abre, Britania sale con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra se vuelve a ella, nervioso.

 _—Are you really fucking mother?_ —aprovecha para preguntar Irlanda suavemente a Escocia.

—Estoy HARTA de ustedes —suelta Britania cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesa del comedor. Escocia aprieta los ojos sin poder contestar a Irlanda cuando ella sale.

 _—But... mum_! —Inglaterra se acerca a ella aun medio lloriqueante. (Inglaterra sigue siendo muy mono cuando dice eso, no importan las circunstancias)

 _—But mum, nothing_! ¡Llevan todo el día haciendo el imbécil!

—Vosotros lleváis... ¡ _Scotland_ dice cosas raras!¡ Y me has llamado!

 _—Yes, yes!_ Y ustedes es TAMBIÉN hacen cosas extrañas, como mandarme aquí a consentir a _Alba_ a sabiendas de lo que había pasado.

—Eso... —Inglaterra vacila mirando a Gales buscando ayuda.

—Oportunidad que tú aprovechaste —Gales se sienta en la butaca habiendo traído la botella.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Ser una _bloody_ desalmada? —la defiende Escocia.

—No recuerdo que viniera conmigo a retozar, o siquiera a preguntarme si estaba bien el día que perdí un hijo. No creo tampoco que estuviera muy preocupada por si _Eire_ sentaba cabeza o no. Corrígeme, de hecho —mira al irlandés —. ¿Retozaste con _mum_ en la cama durante los juegos de la Commonwealth?

—Para esas cosas estaba yo. Yo fui a verte cuando perdiste a tu hijo y tú y yo ayudamos a _Eire_ en eso —replica el escocés. Irlanda arruga la nariz con la idea de "retozar".

—¿Que _Eire_ sentara la cabeza? —pregunta Inglaterra.

— _Bloody_ _hell_... ¿Aún no lo dices? —protesta un poco Gales a Irlanda.

 _—Ahm... Shut up_ —protesta el irlandés poniéndose nerviosito y sonrojándose. Inglaterra mira al uno y al otro.

—De todas formas no es esto lo que estamos tratando —interfiere Escocia.

—La cosa aquí no es que yo quiera que _mother_ venga a consentirme, es que vino a...a ti.—apunta Gales dando otro trago a su bebida.

—También estuvo contigo cuando supiste que Galia estaba embarazada.

— _Are_ _you_ _honestly_... —Gales le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿De verdad estas comparando con la regañiza que me metió ese día?

—¿Crees que a mí no me regaña por _Belgium_? Por... como ella dice, "la zorra de _Belgium_ " ¿A caso ha sido Galia alguna vez "la zorra de Galia"? ¿O tal vez "el imbécil de France"?

—Eso es verdad, yo la he oído. Y a mí también me riñe por... —Irlanda mira a Inglaterra de reojo —, todo. Aunque no la llama así.

—Acaso estas intentando cavar tu propia tumba, _brother_? —pregunta Gales mirando al escocés con una mirada cargada de sentido

— _Why_? ¿Te pone nervioso que te consienta a ti también?

 _—_ _Of course not!_

— _Bloody_ _hell_. _STOP_ —pide Britania mareada.

Inglaterra refunfuña por ahí que Francia no es su... nada y NADIE le escucha siquiera. Escocia se queda callado, claro (el niño de mamá)

— _You_ _are_ _my_ kids. Los cuatro. Diferentes los cuarto pero _my_ _bloody_ _kids._ Puedo entender que le hagan burla a _Alba_ por lo que ha soñado... Y no me extraña que se devolviera.

Escocia aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Pero, _bloody_ _hell_ , ¿no están llevando esto realmente LEJOS? —sigue—. ¡Están acusándonos de acostarnos! _Bloody_ _hell_! ¿Ahora podemos hacer eso? ¿Puedo acusarte a ti, _Cymru_ , de acostarte con _England_?

Inglaterra levanta las cejas hasta el techo y mira a Gales parpadeando sin esperárselo. Tiene algún arrebato de decir que él no es gay que también muere en su garganta debido a la tensión de la situación

— _What_?!

— _Yes_ , " _What_?!", es lo mismo que digo yo cuando alguno de ustedes piensa que _Alba_ es su _Bloody_ _father_! _WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL_! —levanta la voz.

—Pero tu dijiste... por teléfono... —susurra Inglaterra con la cabeza gacha de niño regañando.

—Y yo los oí también... —murmura Gales.

—Y él soñó cosas guarras contigo —recuerda Irlanda acusando al escocés y aun mirándole raro porque no le respondió su pregunta.

—¡Sigues sin decir que oíste!

— _She was laughing_... De una manera extraña.

— _What_?

Y en realidad creo que se refiere a que se estaba riendo a carcajadas... Como lo hace con Roma.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me acusas de algo así porque _mum_ se estaba RIENDO? —protesta Escocia incrédulo.

—Parado ahí, sólo escuchando... —Gales se encoge de hombros —, no se podía saber si estaba contigo o con _Rome_.

Britania se sonroja... SONROJA. Básicamente la pura mención de Roma y ella en ese contexto surgen ese efecto.

—Es muy fácil saber cuándo está conmigo y cuando con _Rome_ porque no suena como si yo fuera a matarla —replica Escocia agresivamente que bastante le escuece que lo metan para que encima le comparen y de hecho... eso, le da una idea a Inglaterra, que es escribirle a Roma.

—Yo no... Yo... _Cymru_!

—Aún más a mi favor —responde Gales a Escocia y luego se calla con el grito tsundere de su madre. Ojos en blanco del escocés.

Britania se pellizca la nariz intentando no tener un ataque de pánico porque Gales la ha oído con Roma y no sabe en qué contexto. Analiza cuales son las probabilidades de echarles a TODOS de casa de Escocia... Cero.

—Me voy a dormir —decide Britania dándose la vuelta hacia el cuarto. Suena el teléfono de Britania

 _—Come on, father..._ —suelta gales haciéndole un gesto a Escocia con la cabeza para que la siga.

El teléfono de Britania debe estar... de hecho está con su ropa mojada, medio tendido en las sillas del comedor. Lo había olvidado y más aún, Dios mío, es que lleva casi todo el día sin acordarse de Roma lo cual a mí me pone súper nervios.

Inglaterra nota que las ropas están en el salón medio tiradas cuando suena y se vuelve a Britania.

—¡Tú no vas a dormir aquí!

—¡Tú no vas a decirme que hacer!

—Eh, lads. Suena un teléfono —apunta Irlanda sacando el suyo y notando que no, no es Seychelles hablándole.

Britania se gira porque, eso sí, tiene nosequecancionquelepusoroma, Seguro algo guarro como música de fondo y la reconoce.

—¡Pues como esperas después de todo! —replica Inglaterra.

—Mira _England_ , si me quiero tirar a _Alba_ en la mitad de su sala... ¡ _Bloody_ _hell_ donde está el _Bloody_ teléfono!

—No te vas a... —escandalizado, casi ni puede decirlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí! —lo saca, medio húmedo. Trata de apagar la musiquita a como dé lugar y mira quien llama. Es Roma, evidentemente

—... _loody_ cosa esta que no se... ¡Oh! —es lo que debe oír Roma además de golpes en la pantalla. El sonrojo y nerviosismo es evidente.

 _—H'llo?_

—¡Ave! ¿Me oyes?

 _—Yes, I can hearrr you_ —si, traemos el acento escocés súper marcado.

—¿En qué líos te me metes, tú?

— _What_?

—Que en qué lío andas metida, estás con _Scoti,_ ¿verdad? —el acento es inconfundible.

—No estoy metida en ningún lío —se sonroja—. ¿Hablaste con Galia?

—Algo así. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— _Nothing. Nothing_! ¡No sé porque crees que ha pasado algo! —chilla/susurra alejándose de sus hijos en la medida de lo posible, sonrojada y sorprendida de que sepa algo.

—Porque soy muy listo —risas.

—P-Pero es que... Pero... —mira a sus hijos de reojo y aprieta los ojos —. _What_ _the_ _hell_!

Que la están mirando todos, creo. Si, desde luego. Eso no ayuda al sonrojo. Mira a Escocia de reojo y aprieta los ojos.

—¿No puedes hablar ahora?

Britania se humedece los labios.

— _I... Wait..._ —pide y carraspea un poco, mira a sus hijos —. E-Es... Galia, que tuvo un problema y...

 _—A problem? What problem?_ —pregunta Gales que ya está medio mareadito y se le disminuye el sentido común para concluir que OBVIAMENTE ES ROMA. La cosa aquí es ponerse los pelos de punta todos.

—Uno de... Oh, _Bloody_ _hell_! —sí, olvidó por un instante tu relación especial con Galita, Gales—. Uno. Uno de chicas. _Shut up!_

Inglaterra SABE que no es Galia porque él es quien ha escrito a Roma. Escocia sí que la mira fijamente porque parece más nerviosa que cuando habla con Galia. Y sonrojada.

Irlanda no se entera mucho en general, aunque también la mira pensando que todos estaban actuando muy raro hoy. Britania vuelve a mirar un segundo en concreto a Escocia de reojo.

 _—Is she ok?_ —pregunta Gales el aprensivo aún con el ceño un poco fruncidito.

— _Don't worry_ —le pide Inglaterra a Gales a fin de que entienda.

— _Yes_ , _Bloody_ _hell_! Voy a... V-Voy. Voy a dormir —insiste volviendo a llevarse el teléfono al oído, por alguna razón sintiéndose especialmente avergonzada o atrapada con el asunto de Escocia. Carraspea.

Gales mira a Inglaterra de reojo, frunce un poquito el ceño y no dice más, ahora curioso del inglés.

—Ok. Todos los demás... venís sobrando ahora —suelta Escocia.

— _What_? —Irlanda protesta levantando las cejas. Gales no se mueve ni le hace caso, mirando aún a Inglaterra.

—Pues que se vaya cada uno a su _bloody_ casa.

—No voy a irme a esta hora, ¡ya no hay ferry!

—Tu hermano del alma _England_ te acoge en su casa.

Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco y se acuerda del golpe en el ojo además.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ contigo el día de hoy —protesta —. ¿Por qué no quieres que duerma aquí, eh?

—Me importa una mierda, pero lo que hay aquí es el sofá.

— _With vomit._

—Tú... —susurra Gales para Inglaterra mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Inglaterra le mira con cara de circunstancias.

 _—Yes. That's the point._

— _Shite._ No sé ni para que me hacen venir a estas imbecilidades —protesta Irlanda levantándose aún sin estar muy muy convencido de lo que ha pasado. Mira al escocés de reojo y arruga la nariz —. Pues me largo.

—No he sido yo quien te ha hecho venir.

—Sí, tú y tus mamadas me han hecho venir —se encamina al refrigerador.

—Ha sido una broma. Sobreponte.

— _Are_ _you_ sure?

— _Bollocks_... —ojos en blanco.

— _Fucking tell me!_ —insiste sacando una cerveza y empezando a bebérsela.

 _— Yes, I'm Bloody sure._ Estoy completamente seguro de que no me he acostado con _mum_.

Irlanda suelta el aire aliviado

— _You_ _are_ _an arse_ —murmura acabándose la cerveza, acercándose un poco a él y tratando de eructarle en la cara.

—Tú eres el que estaba pensando esa mierda porque no estás pensando —le detiene con la palma en la frente.

—¡Pues estoy pensando porque tú has dicho de la guarrada del sueño!

—¡No era una guarrada! —chilla, porque le molesta que lo diga así y eso además le parece muy cursi de su parte.

—Sí que es una guarrada, asquerosa—sonríe porque si sólo soñó con eso y de verdad no se ha acostado con ella ni nada, puede volver a molestarle.

—Tú, vigila lo que dices, chalao.

Irlanda le da un golpecito en el abdomen para que le suelte la cabeza y se separa.

—Vas a pagarme el ojo morado, tarde o temprano —asegura.

—No te voy a pagar algo que te has ganado tú solo.

—Claro, como tú no has hecho nada... —se encoge de hombros y se encamina a la puerta —. Ve a darle un beso a _mother_ de buenas noches de mi parte, anda...

—Ve y dáselo tú si tienes huevos.

—Porque los tengo es que no se lo doy —le enseña el dedo y sonríe un poco —. Espero no verte pronto.

—Lárgate de mi casa y menos me verás.

— _Yes_ , eso haré justamente —sonríe un poco —. El fin de semana creo que no nos vemos, por cierto.

Lo bueno es que no quiere verle pronto.

—Ugh.

—Sé que te parto el corazón. Anda... ¡Adiós! —le lanza la lata vacía a la cabeza y se gira con los otros dos _—. ¡Goodbye_ par de idiotas!

—Que te den —se despide Escocia mientras Inglaterra le mandaba a Gales un mensaje para que el escocés no se enterara de que "no es Galia, es _Rome_ , estoy seguro, yo le he pedido que la llame".

Gales entonces se ha tranquilizado un poco, sonriendo levemente y pensando que esto parece una novela barata... Pero le hace gracia de todos modos. Igual decide mandarle un mensaje a Galia porque sigue queriendo su opinión de todo esto. Se despide de Irlanda agitando la mano sin hacerle mucho caso.

Por su parte... Britania se siente en el confesionario porque saaaabe que ocultarle estas cosas a Roma...

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Roma cuando supone que ya se ha escondido. Hasta que está dentro del cuarto y cierra la puerta es que vuelve a hablar.

 _—Nothing_. No pasa nada de verdad, estoy con mis hijos y ese tonito inconfundible de nervios.

— _Sic_ , eso ya lo sé —sonríe un poco, con paciencia

Ella vacila un poquito sin saber si contarle o no... Por alguna razón le da vergüenza y la reacción tsundere es la que le sale naturalmente, aunque no debería... De hecho le asusta un poco estar negando que pase algo cuando hoy han pasado muchísimas cosas.

—Ehm... _Well_... ¿Qué te dijo Galia?

—Solo sé que tus hijos están preocupados y que ha pasado algo con _Scoti_.

—¡No ha pasado nada con _Scotland_! —es rarísimo por no decir completamente inusual que le llame _Scotland_. De hecho ha dicho _Scotland_ casi que sin pensar en él, la pura negación de golpe. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No suenas como que no ha pasado nada.

—¿Quién hablo con ella? ¿ _Cymru_? Mira, de verdad... N-No se por qué dices eso.

— _Quid?_

—Pues que ha pasado algo... Sólo... Bueno, Ehm, _Alba_ tuvo un problema y...

—¿Aja?

Ella suspira haciéndose bolita en la cama, recargada en la cabecera, sentada.

—¿Qué... Piensas tu sobre mi relación con _Alba_?

—Tu... ¿relación con él? Creo que es tu favorito, ¿no?

—No tengo favoritos, son todos mis hijos —lo que todas las madres responden—, pero me refiero a... ¿Crees que me llevo bien con él, o... Algo?

—Pues claro que te llevas bien con él.

—Pero... Normal, ¿no?

—Aunque me parece que eres demasiado sobreprotectora con eso de _Belgio_.

La británica aprieta los ojos.

—Si te cuento algo... ¿No se lo dirás a nadie ni me molestarás con ello? ¿Ni se lo dirás a él nunca? De hecho, no... Olvídalo.

—Vamos Briiiit.

—¡No me llames Brit! Es que... Es que pasó... Algo extraño. No pasa nada, en realidad y... No me preocupa porque no pasa nada. _But_...

—¿Aja?

—Es que sé que vas a decirme.

—Ah, ¿sí?

 _—Yes_. Porque tú lo has hecho muchas veces, así que es estúpido que te lo cuente.

—Mmmmm... Pero estamos hablando de ti.

—Además lo sacarás de contexto como todos, te vas a reír y cada vez que lo vea vas a dar la lata con eso.

—No lo haré si es algo serio, ya lo sabes.

Y es que en realidad, sí que lo sabe.

—Te contaré, pero dime algo antes...

—Soy un chico bueno y dulce contigo muchas veces.

—Eres un tonto —responde y sí que lo eres, por eso se abraza las piernas y sonríe un poquito —. _Alba_ me dijo que te preguntara a ti, aunque yo tengo otra teoría.

—¿Qué te dijo que me preguntaras?

—¿Por qué te odia?

—Porque... hice... te romanicé.

—Pero él está más enfadado por eso que el resto... ¿Sabes? Todos están enfadados por ello. Pero ÉL lo está más.

—Bueno... él era mayor...

Traga saliva con eso de ser mayor.

—En realidad... Yo lo tuve cuando era pequeña.

—Por eso... los demás no se acuerdan tanto.

—Es que no sólo es eso... Cuando se hizo más mayor, era... Bueno, yo le sentía más de mi edad que de la edad de los pequeños.

—¿Aja?

—Aunque nunca antes pensé en él... Bueno —traga saliva —. Es que pasó algo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno... —vacila, porque por alguna razón no quiere decirle que todo empezó con Escocia soñando con ella.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre porque es que me odia?—pregunta un poco asustado de que le haya contado.

—Ehm... No, bueno... Creo que no. Aunque quizás... Galia y yo tenemos una teoría. Pero eso te lo diré luego.

—¿Entonces?

Britania suspira sin estar nada segura

—Estábamos... Hablando. Yo tenía la idea de que había peleado con _Belgium_ y discutimos un poco...

—Ay... _Belgio_ es una buena chica, de verdad... no deberías ser tan dura con ella —asegura pensando que ese es el problema.

—Es... Me da igual en realidad.

—¿Te lo da?

— _Yes_. Es decir, de hecho, qué bueno que está, si no todo sería aún más... Complicado.

—¿Quid? —parpadea. Britania se pasa una mano por el pelo preguntándose... ¿Qué pasaría en verdad si no estuviera Bélgica?

—Pero... oh...

—Es que...

—¡Me alegro mucho!

— _What_?!

—¡Pues que la aceptes! De verdad es buena, ¡se va a poner muy contenta!

—¡No, no, no he dicho que la acepte! He dicho que me parece molesta su presencia... Pero... No sé qué haría si no estuviera. Morirme.

—¿Por qué ibas a morirte?

—Es que no me estás escuchando.

—Pues cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Aprieta los ojos.

— _Alba_ y yo... Nosbesamos —suelta pensando que mejor decírselo todo de un golpe a estar dándole vueltas.

—Os... ¿eh?

Aprieta los ojos

 _—Forget it._

—¿Cómo... ha sido? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. No ha pasado nada.

—Sí ha pasado, háblame de ello.

—Estábamos... Ahí. Y. Pasó —se muerde el labio, recordándolo además con mucha más intensidad de la que quisiera.

—Mmmm... Pues ¿y cómo fue?

—F-Fue... Fue. Un... Fue... Diferente a...

—¿Mi?

Aprieta los ojos.

—Mjm.

—¿Diferente en qué?

—E-En todo. Fue más... Fue... Es... Fue muy... —cierra los ojos y lo recuerda por completo y con detalle—. Intenso.

—¿Intenso por qué?

En realidad, emocionalmente es que lo fue, aunque también lo otro... Y a la vez... No fue especialmente el beso excitante habitual de Roma. Aprieta los ojos

—¡No creo que tanto detalle sea importante, _Rome_!

—Lo es, en realidad.

—No, no lo es, ¡sólo haces que esté pensando en eso otra vez! Y... Ya lo sé, ya sé que está mal y es pervertido y es raro, pero... Es que es _Alba_...

—Escucha, escucha. Calma. No estoy tratando de molestarte, te lo pregunto para que lo analices.

—Es que ya lo analice y no... No sé qué pasa. Porque es mi niño, y... A la vez, es que fue un beso. Y no sé si el... No sé si te odia por eso también y...

—¿Odiarme?

— _Yes_. Algo del complejo de atipo o algo así. Y no sé si yo también... Es que... Y si...

—Atipo...

—Un chico que mato a su padre y que estaba... —traga saliva.

—¡Edipo!

—Ese, es el que dijo Galia. Además... Ella dijo que nadie más se lleva así con sus hijos y es cierto que... Ni siquiera tu...

—Pero no... —se ríe un poco.

—¡No te ríaaaaas!

—Es que... escucha, Edipo rey soy yo.

—¿Eh? Pues no sé, como sea, no te mato a ti pero querría porque tu...

—Sófocles, fue quien la escribió. Era un Heleno y estaba enamorado de ella, cuando yo aún era muy niño. La escribió para ridiculizarme, como burla de mi enamoramiento por Helena, creía que ella era mi madre.

—¡Helena!

— Sic —risas—. ¿Eso es cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo Helena es conmigo?

—¡Ugh! No había pensado en... ¡Ufff! —creo que se acaba de meter bajo la cama.

—Calma, calma...

—¡Pero es que Helena y tuuuuuuú! Y él es mi niñooooo.

—Pues yo era el chico de Helena... aunque no soy su hijo.

—Pero tú te has revolcado con Helena de todas las maneras posibles.

—Por eso te pregunto si es eso.

—¡No! —el chillidito levemente tsundere preocupa.

—Mmmm...

—No sé, no... Creo que me estoy volviendo loca —asegura pensando en Escocia... Y el tatuaje. Y en que decididamente no debería pensar en Escocia y el tatuaje.

—No te estas volviendo loca, nada más estás viendo las cosas de forma distinta. Yo no estoy loco y mira todo lo que hacemos con Helena.

—Tú SÍ estás loco. También te das besos con France.

—Pues claro que me los doy, es mi hijo y le quiero.

— _Rome_... —susurra—. ¿Y si... Y si ya no le puedo volver a ver de otra forma? Y si todo cambia y... ¿Y si soy celosa con _Belgium_ por eso? —y no vamos a negar que también... Inconscientemente, quizás, intenta ver la reacción de Roma y los celos.

—Pues si no puedes volverle a ver de otra forma, te vienes conmigo y te recuerdo cómo es que no necesitas verle a él así.

— _Shut up_ —protesta un poco.

—Y sobre los celos... es raro, tú no eres especialmente celosa.

—¡Y-Yo no soy celosa! —no sabes ni que gritas.

—Alguien podría pensar que sería más lógico que celaras el asunto de a _Galles_ con _Galiae_ , más que nada porque si sucediera algo deberías tomar partido y saldrían mal dos personas a las que quieres mucho —sigue a su rollo ignorando un poco sus chillidos.

—A mí me da igual lo que hagan ellos dos, son idiotas.

—Mmmm... Pero no te da igual lo que haga _Scoti_.

— _Alba_. Y... ¡Sí que me da igual! Esa más idiota aún —se cruza los brazos y piensa... Y no, NO le da igual y sigue odiando a la zorra esa.

—La verdad, siempre he sido de la teoría de que, a pesar de que no sabías lo que estaba pasando, cuando tuviste a _Scoti_ SÍ querías un hijo. Alguien que te quisiera y estuviera siempre contigo. Creo que tú te proyectas un poco en él porque es el que más se te parece y como los hombres no fuimos... muy buenos contigo antes, puede que por eso tengas miedo de que le hagan a él lo mismo y lo traduzcas en celos hacia _Belgio_.

Parpadea un poco escuchando toda la explicación.

—Dile celos dile malestar, preocupación o instinto de protección. Nunca me han parecido celos del tipo "hazme caso a mi" sino más bien del tipo "como te pases un pelo con él te mato". ¿O no?

En realidad... Son un poco de ambas. Sí que le ha dado rabia que no le dejara quedarse en su casa en los juegos, porque... ¡Eran en su casa! Aunque lo ha pasado bien y sí que le ha hecho caso..., aun así, es más algo de matar a Bélgica si le tocaba un pelo.

—Quizás es... Normal. Celos de madre —NADA convencida.

—Bueeeeno, normal normal tampoco —se ríe un poco. Ella aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Voy a dormir.

—Espera... anda, cuéntame del beso, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha sido? No me río —esa es una GRAN promesa, Roma.

—Raro.

—¿Por?

—Porque nunca había dado uno así.

—No fue sexual, imagino... entonces ¿qué fue? ¿Qué pensante? ¿Estabas aliviada como si fuera algo que deseabas hace tiempo, asqueada porque es tu hijo, extrañada porque ni siquiera habias pensado que eso podía suceder así con él, enfadada porque te viera así?

— _Yes_ , yes.., —aprieta os ojos siguiendo la lista —, más o menos todo eso a la vez

Roma parpadea.

—¿Todo?

Piensa, a otros SENTIMIENTOS muy muy fuertes. Amor y necesidad de expresar lo muy importante que es para mí.

—Y... Algunas otras cosas —agrega tragando saliva.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Cosas. Cosas mías. Y de él. Fue... Un beso particular —y muy suyo, en el que pasaron cosas que no va a decirte, por lo que veo y de hecho, eso... Hace que se sonroje.

—Mmmm... Bueno. ¿Estás bien?

 _—Do... you think we can_... —traga saliva apretando los ojos—, _do... Something_. S-Salir o... No que yo quiera...

Sonríe más.

—No sé, no sé... ¿seguro que no quieres salir con él? —la molesta un poco. Ella piensa que en realidad YA salió con él y... Uff... Le ha jodido que vinieran sus demás hijos porque quería dormir abrazados y seguirse riendo...

— _I... —_ vacila un poco y decide que esto NO puede seguir por esta línea en lo absoluto _—. Yes._ Segura.

—¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte mañana? —Roma levanta las cejas con eso y se preocupa de verdad.

—No creo que debas venir aquí, pero... Podrías ir por mí al aeropuerto.

—Vale, iré a recogerte al aeropuerto, avísame cuando sepas a qué hora llegas.

— _Good_. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —de esos pocos momentos de seriedad de Britania con Roma.

—Eh —la detiene.

— _What_?

—No te olvides de que te quiero, ¿vale?

Se humedece los labios y se sonroooojaaaa, porque esto, esto con Roma, es completamente diferente.

— _I... I._

Sonríe un poco dejándola hablar. Ella aprieta los ojos y es que le encantaría podérselo decir así como así.

 _—I think... you... Are..._

Roma no puede evitar reírse un poquiiiiito, solo porque le hace ilusión que se lo diga.

 _— An idiot! You Bloody bastard_! ¡No te rías cuando te estoy intentando decir que te quiero!

Ahora si explota de risa... pero un poco idiotamente porque se lo ha dicho.

—Ihhh! —chillidito de cuando se da cuenta de que se lo ha dicho, apretando los ojos e intentando colgar... Y fallando porque se ha salido de la aplicación y ya no sale el botón rojo en la pantalla así que lo escucha reírse aun —. _Wahh! Shutuuup!_

—Has dicho que me quiereeeees —canturrea.

 _—Noooo!_

— _Siiiiic_ lo he oídoooooo.

—¡No! ¡No dije eso!

—Claro que sí —más risas.

—Deja de reírte _, idiot!_

—Nooooon —riiiisas.

— Agh! ¿Cómo se cuelga esta mierdaaa?

Él se sigue riendo.

—Eres una cursi pero me quieres muchoooo —sigue molestándola.

—¡No soy cursiiii! Y no me molestes y voy a dormir y NO voy a pensar en ti —bien, por una vez puede que en parte sea cierto. Y sólo en parte.

—Pues pensar el tú hijo no creo que sea mejor

—¡No voy a pensar en... Agh! ¡Cuelga tú!

—Ah, quieres jugar a eso del cuelga tú, no cuelga tu que tanto protestas en las pelis.

—No, quiero colgar yo pero no sé cómo con esta mierda.

—Ay, pero que escusa más malaaaaa.

—¡Es en serio! ¡Veo todos estos dibujitos!

—Dale al que parece un cuadrado con dos redonditas encima —se refiere a la cámara—. Y luego desnúdate.

Empieza a buscar el que dijo hasta que le oye.

— Que me des... _What_? Noo! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Voy a lanzar esto por la ventana!

Máaaaaas risas.

—¡Ya me quiero dormir!

—Vaaaaaale, vale. Te dejo dormir... o no, me mantendré en silencio y espiaré todo lo que digas.

— _No!_ —Bien que sabe que habla mientras duerme... Ihh! ¡¿Y si dice el nombre de Escocia?! Aprieta los ojos.

—Sí que lo haréeee. Y sabré tus secretitos.

—¡No! —mete el teléfono a la funda de la almohada, la envuelve en una cobija y la echa debajo de la cama

—Brit? Brit! Britaniae! ¿Me oyes? —se muere de la risa y cuelga.

Y Britania aprieta los ojos y sonríe un poquito haciéndose bolita debajo de las cobijas, porque Roma es tonto y también la pone de buen humor. Es que ella sí que le quiere. Por más que Escocia le confunda un poco. Sí que le quiere y que le confía hasta esto.

* * *

 _Antes de que Fanfiction se descomponga otra vez! ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Entre tanto, fuera, Escocia se cruza los brazos a sus hermanos. Gales le sonríe cínicamente... E Inglaterra le mira preocupado.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que echaros?

—Varias —responde el galés —. Así que te inventaste toda una historia sólo como "broma", a pesar de que sí que has soñado con ella... ¿O le has dicho que eso también es broma?

—Eso también era para joder.

—No esperarás que te creamos eso.

—No veo donde está el problema.

—Yo creo que hoy debería venirse conmigo —interviene Inglaterra.

—Hombre, ¿por qué quieres que deje de estar nervioso? La verdad _mother_ no parece muy por la labor de irse de aquí.

—Pues porque... —mira a Gales con cara de circunstancias y Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y lo dices tú, el que estaba enamorado del niño americano...

—¡Yo no estaba enamorado de America! —chillido tsundere y sonrojo inmediato.

—¿No salieron incluso? —Gales mira a Escocia. Y así, así de rápido es que se cambian los bandos. Mira a Escocia de reojo y luego otra vez al inglés.

—NOO!

Gales se ríe.

—Que pervertidos son todos ustedes.

—Dijo el necrófilo.

—Pues Galia para estar muerta... —se encoge de hombros y le da un traguito más a su vaso que aún no se acaba... Por vez veinte. Mira a Escocia—.Sugiero que te sirvas una copa, te sientes y dejes de estar gritoneando solamente. Quizás podríamos tener un bonito momento familiar, no de ESOS que a ti te gustan

—Yo sugiero que os larguéis.

—Es que no podemos irnos sin _mum_.

— _England_ , de verdad... como JODES.

—Y sin razón —Gales mira al inglés—. A ver, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa ahora como para dejar o no a _mother_ aquí?

—Pues es que él...

—Es que tú, _father_! —Gales mira a Escocia con gravedad.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que era broma? —ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienes tiempo? Porque... Va a tomarte un buen rato —se ríe y mira al inglés de reojo

—Es que no parece broma —replica Inglaterra.

—Yo creo que lo es... Pero no del todo —Gales se cruza de brazos y los mira a ambos—. Sí que creo que él tiene un problema mental de perversión con _mother_ , dudo muchísimo que _mother_ haga algo más que verlo como si estuviera loco.

Escocia fulmina a Gales e Inglaterra se incomoda no muy seguro

—Debe ser más o menos lo que a ti te pasaba con el muchacho —agrega Gales, haciendo amigos

—¡A mí no me pasaba nada con nadie!

—De hecho debe pasarte con France también... Hay quienes no lo superan —agrega.

—¡No me pasa nada con nadie! ¡Quiero hablar con _mum_!

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres hablar con _mother_ ahora? Cielos... Es en serio este asunto debe ser insoportable —asegura Gales mirando a Escocia—. ¿Te sirvo una?

— _Please_. Igual nada te lo impide, larva.

Gales se levanta... Y da un pasito extra porque no crean que no se ha mareado un poco. Aún así se nivela con facilidad y va hasta los vasos.

—¿Si te damos de beber te quedarás dormido y dejarás de molestarnos, pequeña larvita?

—No —mira al cuarto con ansiedad.

Gales sirve una copa para Escocia y un leve reintegro de la suya. Y saca una copita pequeña y le pone al inglés un chupito. Sonríe consigo mismo.

—Entonces, _Alba_... ¿Cómo lo ha tomado _Belgium_? ¿Le has contado?

 _—Of course not_ , no hay una mierda que contar —se sonroja porque recuerda que le ha dicho que la quiere y eso lo deja sin aliento. Gales se acerca con el vasito.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no está aquí completamente histérica... _Wait._ ¿Estás sonrojado?

— _Of course not_ —gira la cara.

—Quizás podríamos hablarle y contarle también a ella... —le ofrece el vasito

—Ah, no... Que _Eire_ ya le habló.

— _What_?

Sonrisita cáustica, se da la vuelta para ir a la butaca.

—Sólo te digo lo que nos ha contado al venir hacia acá... No, _England_? A pesar de todo, por lo que me han dicho, no parecía muy cómoda.

—Será imbécil... ¿qué le ha dicho? —protesta el escocés de Irlanda.

—Para lo que le ha dicho... ¡Pensé que te habría contado! —levanta una ceja y se gira a mirarle.

—No...

—Pues… _Belgium_ parece saber muy bien qué es lo que pasa hoy aquí.

—Pues salvo porque la pobre parece interesada en mí más de lo que le conviene, es bastante lista.

—O está bastante informada —sonríe—, porque le ha hablado a _Éire_ de que hace mucho tiempo sabe lo que pasa contigo y con _mother_ , de los celos, las cosas que le has hecho hacer...

— _What_?

—De verdad, ¿ponerla a ver vídeos de madre desnuda mientras tienen sexo? —puede que Bélgica se haya extralimitado un poco. Escocia levanta las cejas sin entender del todo e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cuánto la aleccionaste antes? Vamos a volver a preguntarte... ¿Seguro que no sabe nada?

—Hija de puta... ¡eso era un secreto! —protesta y se enamora de ella más si es posible, secretamente.

—Ya me lo imagino que lo era —Gales se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_! —protesta Inglaterra mirando a Escocia incrédulo y asustado.

Gales le mira también, estira las piernas y las cruza al frente más calmado, buscándole la cuadratura al círculo.

— _What_ _the_ _hell_... Son esas historias, en efecto —pregunta con un tono bastante distinto al del inglés.

—No te voy a contar lo que hago en la intimidad.

— _Éire_ me ha dicho que... Hasta ha llorado al teléfono con él —Y... Es que sigue habiendo algo aquí que es COMPLETAMENTE absurdo

—Ilumíname oh, tú, el más listo de entre nosotros —sorbito de whiskey y sonrisa caustica.

—Eso mismo —le señala con el vaso en la mano—. Esa sonrisita. Este punto exacto en que no pareces en pánico ni pareces preocupado, pero tampoco parece importarte todo una mierda. No estas actuando normal. _England_... ¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear y ayudarme con esto?

Inglaterra le mira y es que efectivamente... sigue lloriqueando. Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es que no podemos haber llegado hasta este punto y que tú estés tan tranquilo diciendo que sólo era una broma, _my_ _dear_ _brother._

— _Why_ _not?_

—Porque no lo estabas antes, yo te he visto. Y porque si estamos así y todo es una broma, esto es tremendamente aburrido para mí, aunque _England_ esté teniendo ataques.

—¿Y quién dice que esto va de divertirte a ti?

—Tampoco creo que esto te divierta mucho a ti, sinceramente. ¿ _Eire_ hablando con tu novia?

—¿Crees que a mí me pone nervioso como a ti?

—¿No lo hace?

—No, _Belgium_ no es de mi propiedad, puede hablar con quien quiera y hacer lo que quiera.

—Por más romántico que sea eso...

Ojos en blanco.

—Es muy lindo que me digas que no te pone nervioso que _Eire_ hable con ella sobre tus perversiones con _mother_. Perversiones que sí que tienes y sí que te preocupan, si yo te he visto tenso como una tabla en la tarde.

—Para ser que _Eire_ es el más tonto de los cuatro, os está costando mucho entender lo que él ha pillado enseguida.

—Que todo es una broma y tú has encontrado la salida fácil para librarte de un tema que sabes va a joderte de aquí al día del juicio final. Olvídalo, _brother_ —le da un trago más a su vaso y le sonríe —. Insisto en decir, que eres un pervertido, que _Belgium_ sí que sabe, y ha accedido de alguna manera a COLABORAR contigo, lo cual indica, para mi asombro, que a pesar de todo esto... La chica en efecto está más interesada de lo que le conviene.

—¿No crees que nada más podría colaborar porque SABE que es una broma? —le mira, seguramente demasiado fijamente.

—Creo que no has dejado de presionar de manera DEMASIADO insistente, y eso no coincide con tu actitud previa—le sostiene la mirada y lo que ocurre es que le da rabia no poder seguirle molestando con el tema porque no parece molestarle, así que sólo está picando por otros lados a ver que encuentra.

—Mi actitud previa era una actuación.

—Ni tú eres tan buen actor —suelta Inglaterra.

—Ahí está el punto —Gales señala a Inglaterra agradeciendo que haya despertado del estupor lloriquil.

—Aquí está la prueba de que eso es mentira.

—¿Y cuando hemos llegado? No sabías que veníamos, ¿para qué estabas retozando y riendo con _mum_ en la cama? ¿Eso era actuación?

—No sabías que vendríamos, no podía serlo. De hecho estabas enfadado.

Escocia aprieta los ojos en un instante de debilidad y toma un poco más de whiskey.

— _you_ see... Pasas de la extrema tranquilidad, a... Esto —Gales sonríe un poco.

—Solo estaba jugando con mi madre. Cuál es _the_ _bloody_ _problem_?

—Ninguno, ninguno. ¿Ya la besaste como en tu sueño? —se le ocurre, ni siquiera por deducción brillante, por decir algo en realidad, picar piedra.

Escocia se queda paralizado un instante. Se humedece los labios. Tranquilamente toma otro trago y les mira.

—¿Podrías dormir tranquilo, si te digo que sí?

—Mmm... No. Pero dormiría sonriendo un poco.

— _Why_?

—Me hace gracia. Y me hace a mi considerablemente menos pervertido.

—No entiendo como podéis estar tomándoos esto así, con este cinismo —protesta Inglaterra. Gales se gira a mirarle.

—¿Perdona?

—¡Es un asunto muy serio y no dejáis de hacer bromas y chistes al respecto!

— _Bollocks_ , larva, de verdad sácate el palo del culo.

—Es que qué quieres que hagamos, _England_? ¿Morirnos? ¿Un drama como el que estás haciendo?

—¡Tomaros esto más en serio! ¡Es GRAVE! —se levanta y se acerca al cuarto para golpear la puerta. Gales mira a Escocia y hace los ojos en blanco, levantando su vasito para brindar con él.

— _Whaaaat_?

—Pasa —grita Britania pensando que es Escocia...

Y qué va a hacer el escocés si no brindar con su hermano mientras Inglaterra entra al cuarto con un suave " _mum_..."

—Oh! —Britania se gira el al notar que no es el escocés, sonrojándose en la oscuridad... Porque si, ha apagado la luz y se ha metido a las cobijas dispuesta a hacerse la dormida.

— _Mum_... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Estaba intentando dormir... Ven, siéntate.

El inglés acerca después de cerrar la puerta.

Ella le mira en la oscuridad y se mueve un poquito haciéndole espacio en el borde de la cama, sentándose también, hecha bolita y abrazándose las piernas.

Inglaterra se sienta a su lado y la mira un poco desconsolado.

 _—What is going on?_ —pregunta con voz más suave y calmada que cuando esta histérica y en público. Y es que... Con él TAMBIÉN tiene una relación especial, muy madre-hijo, aunque no de abrazos y besos como los latinos.

— _I don't know..._ —confiesa porque es que necesita que ella le diga, porque no confía en Escocia. Britania suspira porque SABE cuál es el problema.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Es que... ¿Es verdad?

 _—Of course_ no es verdad, _England_ —responde pensando en Escocia siendo su padre. Inglaterra suspira aliviado y se deja caer un poco sobre ella.

—Es absurdo que pienses eso —le deja hacer, y levanta un poco la mano haciéndole un cariñito torpe y un poco rudo en el pelo de la nuca, tirando un poquito de un mechón. Nada que a Inglaterra le parezca nuevo. Pero quizás si algo que le parece sacado del baúl de los recuerdos —. Es igual que cuando te molestaban con que te había recogido de dentro del estiércol de vaca.

—Eso... me tranquiliza —asegura dejándose hacer, no como que no esté acostumbrado a que le toquen—. Pero por otro lado pensaba que esto explicaba... _well_...

— _What_?

—Si tú eres así... yo puedo parecerme a ti —explica en un susurro.

—Si yo soy... ¿Cómo?—pregunta parpadeando sin entender.

—Pues tienes un... favorito.

—Ohh... —se sonroja y agradece que la luz este apagada—, tu... America —ni siquiera lo duda porque es OBVIO.

—Aunque duele un poco que le quieras más a él... —susurra el inglés sin negarlo ahora, lo que es todo un logro.

—No le quiero más a él. Sólo... Le quiero diferente —confiesa y aprieta los ojos porque eso suena mal —. Más como a... Un compañero o un hermano. Tú eres mi niño pequeño.

—En realidad... —se hace un poco bolita y es que la oscuridad ayuda—. No es lo mismo porque America no es mi hijo

(¿De verdad, Inglaterra? ¿Sabes que la llama GRANNY?)

Britania, extrañamente sensible el día de hoy y bastante necesitada de afecto físico, lo atrae un poco hacia sí, medio abrazándole y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. En realidad, sólo es un poco torpe, pero... Han aprendido. Como todos.

—Ah ¿no? Yo también lo desterré de mi familia en cuanto empezó a acostarse con Egipto —bromea un poco frotándole el brazo y es que... Es mucho más fácil ser protectora de Inglaterra. Y la oscuridad ayuda un montón!

Inglaterra sonríe un poco.

—Odio a _Egypt_ —y a cualquiera que se acueste con él, ¡admítelo!

—No más que yo, eso te lo aseguro —sonríe también y hace una pausa —. _England_...

Éste gira un poco a ella para mirarla.

 _—I think..._ —traga saliva —, creo que se quién es tu padre.

 _—Really?_

Se muerde el labio y asiente, abrazándole un poco más contra si.

—Es por algo que tú dijiste.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de ser rubios... Y eso. Creo que... —vacila, porque son SUS hijos. Muy sus hijos y de nadie más. Aun así, al fin, quizás de verdad sabe quién es el padre —. Bueno, preguntaste hace rato...

—Siempre he pensado que era Escandinavia porque me parezco un poco a _Norway._

—No, Escandinavia ya no venía para entonces... —niega con la cabeza —, creo que Germania se lo impidió.

Y es verdad, es que... Esto es más fácil en la oscuridad, no sé cómo no hablan así más seguido.

—¿G-Germania? —no creas que no le da miedo ser medio hermano de Prusia y Alemania... y Suiza. De hecho, bien por ti, tienes el mismo parentesco con Prusia que Austria... o que Prusia con Alemania.

Ella suspira un poco.

 _—Yes._ No que Germania me guste, ni nada. Ni Escandinavia. Ni _Rome_.

(De hecho, felicidades, eres medio hermano del medio hermano de Francia.)

—Y _Scotland?_ —pregunta Inglaterra en un susurrito

Traga saliva porque de Escocia si está segura.

— _Alba_ es de Escandinavia.

—Me refiero a si te gusta.

— _W-What_?

—D-Durante un tiempo... _France_ intentó que yo saliera con _America_.

Britania parpadea, interesada en esto porque, en lo que ELLA ha visto, Inglaterra y América son DE VERDAD como padre-hijo.

 _—W-Whaat?_

—Pero... no salió bien.

— _Why_? —intenta, INTENTA no engancharse en ello, pero de verdad le da curiosidad.

—Porque... yo no... ehm... no soy lo bastante bueno para _America_ —confiesa apartando la cara, sonrojado en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo no vas a ser lo bastante bueno para él?

—Yo le engañaba, _mum_. Le era infiel —susurra.

— _With Ro..._ —hace una pausa y se calla a sí misma, porque pensaba en su caso—. Oh, _bloody_ _hell_...

—No le digas a nadie —pide apretando los ojos.

—Shh... No lo haré —asegura —. No sabía eso... Es... ¿Sabes? Me hace sentir un poco menos...

El inglés se queda en silencio, porque no es tan fácil hablar de estas cosas, de nuevo.

—No creo verlo realmente así nunca... Así que, no importa lo bien o mal que puede salir.

—¿De verdad quieres dormir aquí con él? —cambia de tema apretando los ojos avergonzado de haberle contado eso. Britania le revuelve un poco el pelo.

—Es lo mismo que dormir con algún otro de ustedes en el mismo cuarto... Quizás... Él se arrepienta y duerma en el suelo.

—No hagas el amor con él... —pide en un susurro y anda que no se nota como te influencia Francia con estás cosas.

— _England_...—susurra sin aire tomada por sorpresa. Él vuelve a mirarla porque va muy en serio con esa petición.

— _Please_...

—No tenía ni remotamente pensado hacer... Eso —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Y a qué viene esa petición tan formal?

Aparta la mirada, incomodo, porque lo que pasa es que en su madre sí que confía y si hace eso y Escocia la pone de su lado quizás quiera ella molestarle también como todos.

—Sólo voy a dormir y mañana vuelvo a casa.

Inglaterra asiente con eso. Britania le toma de la barbilla.

—Lo que digo, es que si quieres puedes venir... tengo una casa en la ciudad y puedes quedarte, en un cuarto para ti sola.

Ella aprieta los ojos.

—Creo que si me voy... Nada volverá a ser como hasta hoy y será... Incómodo.

— _Why_?

—Porque... —vacila—, sí paso algo hoy e irme es huir y darle importancia.

—¿Qué pasó? —parpadeo parpadeo.

—P-Pues... Hablamos de mi muerte.

—Oh —se gira un poco más cara a ella.

—Y de otras cosas de antes que él vivió conmigo. De los hombres que veían... antes decir y de _Cymru._

—¿Qué hablasteis de todo eso?

—Era difícil y él era mayor y me ayudaba —explica nerviosa. Inglaterra aparta la mirada, por algún motivo aun pensando en America—. Necesito terminar eso.

—Yo... America no me ayudaba. Pero fue la primera persona en quererme desinteresadamente y que me hizo sentir que me querría por siempre, hasta que me abandonó.

—Te... —pausa—. Espera.

Inglaterra aprieta la bolita.

 _—I love you._

El inglés parpadea y por algún motivo, se siente mejor al oír eso.

— _Bollocks_ , ¿cómo puedes decir que él fue el primero en quererte así —golpecito por si acaso—. ¿y como que te abandonó?

—¡Pues tú te fuiste también! ¡Todos os vais siempre!

—¡Yo me morí! Y aquí estoy otra vez —le aprieta un poco angustiadita con esa declaración porque... Es que sí que lo quiere y muchísimo y le preocupa que esté triste—, no es como que QUISIERA morir.

—Ya... pero... —es que se sintió desamparado. Además, olvídalo, Britania... es un dramático.

—Pero lo hicieron muy bien después de que yo me fui.

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito más con eso.

—Yo les mando a todos —susurra infantilmente. Ella sonríe un poco y ha de admitir que, pese a que sí que Escocia es el mayor y el que la protegía, "el hombre de la casa", Inglaterra no deja de impresionarle por esto—. ¿Entonces vas a estar bien?

 _—I know._ Deberías decirme el secreto, porque mira que yo lo he intentado —bromea ella un poco hablando a la vez. Asiente al oír lo que ha dicho y sonríe de lado.

—Solo les mando porque es mucho trabajo y ellos no quieren hacerlo —se separa un poco para levantarse y dejarla.

—Lo mío también era mucho trabajo y no creas que se dejaban mandar —le suelta dejando que se separe del todo —. ¿Vas a estar bien tú?

Él asiente.

—Ehm... —se revuelve un poco y le mira de reojito. Inglaterra inclina la cabeza y la mira pensando que quiere decirle algo más _—. Th-Thank you_ —susurrito inaudible por parte de Britania.

No sé si Inglaterra la ha oído... pero se va a la puerta y sale.

Se encuentra a Gales riéndose de alguna cosa que dice Escocia. Seguramente sobre el asunto de Irlanda y Seychelles y que Inglaterra no lo sabe. Siempre tan agradables. En cuanto Inglaterra sale Escocia vuelve a levantarse.

—¿Os he dicho últimamente que os larguéis?

Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo cuando le escucha, sin dejar de sonreír un poco... Aunque cuando Escocia se levanta, es que... Ugh. De verdad que está cómodo aquí. Se termina al fin el vasito de un trago y mira a Inglaterra.

—Tú conduces.

— _Mum_ se queda —responde el inglés y el escocés se relaja un poco sin notarlo porque creía que había una posibilidad de que se fuera con Inglaterra y... en realidad no sabe qué habría preferido.

—Qué sorpresa —no parece en lo más mínimo sorprendido. Aunque creo que hubiera dicho lo mismo de saber que se iba con ellos—. Va a darte una úlcera.

—Dos —responde Escocia esperando a que salgan para cerrar la puerta y que no vuelvan a entrar. Inglaterra no contesta y sale el primero, sacando el móvil.

— _Good night_ —se despide Gales formalmente del escocés, levantando una mano y tocándose el borde de un sombrero imaginario, gesto recesivo de los veintes, donde al parecer se quedó, mientras trastabilla levemente una vez al caminar a la puerta. El también saca el teléfono.

—Estaba pensando... que quisiera hablar con Galia de esto. ¿Crees que puedas llamarla... —le pide Inglaterra a Gales sin saber si se va a quedar con él o qué va a hacer—... mientras te llevo a la estación?

—No vas a llevarme a la estación —sentencia subiéndose el cuello de la chaqueta y abriendo la puerta del coche, teléfono en mano.

—¿Aeropuerto? —se sube por su lado.

Hace los ojos en blanco sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y secando la pantalla del teléfono. Pretendía hablarle a Galia, claro está, y... podía ser extraño con Inglaterra ahí, pero bueno... Quizás de le ocurriera a él alguna otra cosa que preguntarle.

—Ahora le marco. A tu casa —pide casi como si fuera a un taxista, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que arranque.

—Eres insufrible, vete a tu casa.

— _Tomorrow_. Ahora Shh... —se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—Pon el altavoz, quiero hablar con ella también.

—Ahora lo pondré, antes voy a saludarla —¿así o más meloso?

Ojos en blanco. Así que suena el teléfono de Galia. Tarda un poco en responder porque ya dormía.

— _My love?_

—Mmm?

—Oh, _I'm sorry_! —aunque no pretendo no hablar contigo aunque duermas... Pero te quiero —. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Mjm... mmpasa? —se da la vuelta y se hace bolita.

—Es... —suspira y baja el tono —, ha sido un día muy extraño y necesito despertarte y hablar contigo, _sweetheart, I am sorry._

—¿Extraño por? —bosteza.

— _Alba_. Has... ¿Has hablado con _my_ _mother_ hoy?

 _—Oui..._ —se frota los ojos.

—Oh... ¿Y qué te dijo? —Inglaterra yo te recomiendo que le insistas.

— _Wales_! ¡El altavoz!

—Ah... Es verdad —ojos en blanco —, espera... Mira, estoy con _England_ , él también quiere hablar contigo. Voy a poner para que nos escuches a la vez, ¿vale?

— _Quoi_? —si de normal ya le cuesta entender…

—Estoy con _England_ —resume

—¿Tan tarde? ¿Estás bebiendo?

—Ahh... —vacila un poco —. No, ahora mismo, no —ese tono levemente culpable, no sabe ni por qué. Nada que ver con que Galia sea un poco su segunda madre... Ejem.

—Mmm... No bebas demasiado —pide con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo nunca lo hago. Galia... Estamos un poco preocupados por _mother_ —indica poniendo el manos libres.

—¿Qué os preocupa?

— _Mother_ y _Alba_ y... Algo que parece estar pasando entre ellos.

—Ah... sí. Algo me ha dicho ella.

—¿Te ha contado todo lo que paso? ¿Sabes que _Alba_ soñó que la besaba?

—Oh... ¿y cómo está?

—¿Quien? ¿ _Alba_ o ella? Creo que... Lo han ido procesando. De hecho todos llevamos todo el día intentando entender esta locura.

— _Alba_ , ella ya sé cómo está.

Gales mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Bueno, hace tiempo no lo veía tan en pánico por algo como hoy. Aunque...

—Yo quisiera saber cómo está ella —asegura Inglaterra

—Oh... pobrecito mío. Ah! _Allô_ , _England_.

—No creo que ella este especialmente mal, creo que el del problema principal es _Alba_ , aunque... Bueno, Galia _my_ _love_... Quizás tú puedas explicarnos un poco todo esto...

—¿Qué queréis saber?

Gales suspira.

—¿Te parece esto tanto una locura como me parece a mí?

—Non, esto no es locura, están asustados porque no se habían dado cuenta —explica y bosteza de nuevo. Gales se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira a Gales de reojo.

—ES una locura. Es _mother_. _Mother_!

—¿Y?

— _Fine_. Quizás realmente no te estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Darse cuenta de qué?

—Pues de sus roles, cariño.

Gales mira a Inglaterra de reojo, porque en el fondo él se había quedado muy contento de que fuera la pesadilla de Escocia, luego la broma... Y algo que no entendía del todo bien pero...

—¿Cuáles roles? Madre-hijo son sus roles. Verás, ya nos han hecho esta broma varias veces hoy.

—No son del todo madre e hijo nada más.

—... Ya hemos pasado por la idea de que _Alba_ sea el padre de _England_ , ya nos han dicho que se acostaban regularmente... —traga saliva al oírla —. ¿No lo son?

—Nooo _... mon amour_ , cálmate, no te están atacando, esto es bonito.

Gales recarga la cabeza en el asiento y es que... Han ido y venido ya muchas veces hoy como para que se IMPRESIONE, pero a la vez... Es que Galia siempre sabe bien de estas cosas.

—Es raro. No es bonito. Lo estás poniendo realmente como si tuvieran ALGO y es todo una broma.

—No es una broma...

—Lo es en parte. Lo es porque sí que es... Broma que se acostaran. No se acuestan... ¿O sí? No me dirás... —se revuelve, porque sý, lleva todo el día muy tranquilo porque no les cree a ninguno nada nunca de lo que dicen o hacen y SABÍA que podía ser una confusión, pero Galia...

— _Non_ , pero hombre, el sexo solo es una pequeña parte de todo lo que es el amor.

Gales se frota la cara pensando que quizás debía haber bebido un menos y esto sería un poco más claro.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Me estas intentando decir que tú crees que _mother_ y _Alba_ SI que querrían algo... Más. De hecho sí que lo tienen.

—Claro que lo tienen, pero no es sexo.

—Menos mal. ¿Y... Te molestaría explicarme lo que sí tienen?

—Lo que tienen ellos es lo que entonces no tenían. Britania tenía sexo, pero no tenía una pareja.

—A-Ajá... —Gales con las cejas levantadas, mira a Inglaterra aún, que le mira de reojo.

—Lo más parecido a un hombre que vivía con ella, era tu hermano mayor.

—Esto viene desde... Entonces. _Alba_. La pareja de _mother_. Entonces esto tampoco es una obsesión rara de _Alba_... Ella TAMBIÉN.

—De hecho es ella... _Alba_ solo lo siente y lo proyecta.

—¿No es _Alba_ el que había soñado con ella? _Love_ , me estás diciendo que es _mother_ la que ve a _Alba_ como pareja

 _—Oui._

— _But... But_ _mum_... —Gales mira a Inglaterra confundido

— _Alba_ era pequeño y ella no se lo pedía pero lo necesitaba y supongo que él lo sentía y como quería que ella fuera feliz...

—¿Y tú sabías eso?

— _Mais oui_ , es obvio, cielo.

Gales hace un poco los ojos en blanco porque no lo es, claro que no lo es, como tantas cosas que Galia simplemente sabe y él está perfectamente consciente de que es sólo ese sexto sentido...

—Entonces... _Alba_ soñó con ella y nosotros la mandamos justamente ahí —le dice a Inglaterra, quien aún está flipando y asiente.

—Y... Si será cabrón _Rome_ —suelta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por? —pregunta Galia.

—Porque es lo mismo otra vez que contigo, Galia. Justo lo mismo. Si _mother_ tiene ahora mismo que buscar ESTO incluso con _Alba_ para sentir que tiene una pareja... ¡Es que él no hace lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Pero siguen ahí!

—Eres muy duro con _Rome_... al final gracias a eso estamos juntos.

— _Well_ , _yes_ —se sonroja un poquito—. Y... _Yes_ , vale, te concedo esa. Contigo ya perdió, _but... Mum._ Es peor que si _Alba_ tiene solamente un desequilibrio mental —mira a Inglaterra esperando apoyo.

— _Mum_ ha dicho que estaba bien —susurra Inglaterra.

—¿Tú qué dirías? Esto... Es igual que el tuyo en realidad

 _—Quoi_? —pregunta Galia

—Es lo mismo que... —mira a Inglaterra porque en realidad está pensando en su caso con Francia... Aunque sinceramente no quiere dormir en la calle.

—¿Que qué? —pregunta Inglaterra.

Gales le mira y carraspea un poco muy convencido. Igualito que Francia cuando le daba a Inglaterra sexo y era una pareja infame, ¿y no se había ido Inglaterra detrás del muchacho? Lo MISMO.

—¿Te preocupa _mother_ , Galia?

— _Non._

Gales cubre la bocina y mira a Inglaterra con cara de ciertas circunstancias

— _What_?

—Ahora tu estas tan...

—¿Estoy tan? —aparca en su casa.

—Tranquilo. Esto es más que una broma. Es algo raro de _mother._

 _—Mum_ está bien...

—Mmm.

—Me lo ha dicho, he hablado con ella.

Gales suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Vale.

Y piensa que en el fondo esto no es tan bueno porque molestar a Escocia con esto es molestar a su madre y eso tiene menos gracia.

Inglaterra suspira y se baja del coche pensando.

Gales se lleva el teléfono al oído bajándose también, disculpándose con Galia por despertarla tan tarde y agradeciéndole.

De hecho creo que ella se ha dormido ya otra vez. Si no va a dormirse súper rápido porque Gales le dirá dos o tres mimitos y melosidades.

El galés guarda su teléfono entrando tras el inglés a la casa.

—¿Qué piensas?

Inglaterra le mira de reojo en silencio, pensando que él quiere hablar con Francia... a solas. Y por eso ha pedido hablar con Galia.

—¿Eh?

— _Nothing._ Tengo sueño —corta Inglaterra que quiere ir a hablar con Francia. Gales le mira un poco de reojo y luego hace los ojos en blanco.

 _—Fine. Good night, then._

— _Good night_ —se va directo al cuarto.

Gales le mira hacer sin seguirle, yendo a la cocina a ver si encuentra algo comestible. Cosa MUY poco probable.

Bueno, estuvo Francia en verano para los juegos del hambre, quizás encuentres algunos restos de comida de algo. Aunque puede que tenga suerte y haya unas galletas francesas de ahora que fueron los juegos.

Inglaterra saca su teléfono y le marca a Francia mientras se pone el pijama.

Así que bueno, ya está, con su caja de galletas, bastante sonriente por ello, Gales va a dormir.

Francia tarda en contestar pero cuando lo hace está bastante más despierto de lo que estaba su madre.

 _—Hello?_

 _—Allô, mon amour._

— _Frog!_ No quería hablar contigo —miente.

—Yo tampoco y mira... —la sonrisa es MÁS que evidente. Se acurruca un poco y cierra su libro.

—Me refiero que me he equivocado de número.

—No lo creo, sinceramente. ¿Cómo estás?

 _—In Glasgow._

—¿En.. Glasgow? ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Hemos venido por _Scotland_.

—¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Soñó que besaba a _my_ _mother_

— _Quooooiiii?_ —no sabe si es broma, sinceramente.

—A _my_ _mother_... y dijeron que era _my Father_ , pero es mentira.

Francia levanta las cejas.

— _Écosse_ soñó que besaba a tu _maman_ y que era además tu _papa_...

—No, solo soñó el beso, pero me dijeron eso en broma.

—Oh... Ugh. ¿Y lo creíste?—arruga la nariz pensando que no es del todo imposible —. Cielos. Deben haberse reído.

—Ha sido muy complicada toda la noche.

—No me has hablado antes... ¿Quieres que vaya o algo? ¿Y qué dice _Écosse_ del sueño?

—Ahora ya no, estoy en casa... _Wales_ está en el otro cuarto.

 _—Oh, mon dieu_... Qué alivio —aprieta los ojos —. Espera, ¿y por qué fueron para allá? ¿Por un sueño?

— _Yes_... a burlarnos un poco. _Mother_ también vino.

—¡Oh! —se ríe un poquito—. Encantado que debe haber estado —se lo piensa un poquito más—. Aunque... ¿Qué ha dicho tu _maman_?

—Pues todo ha sido muy complicado.

—Pues cuentameeeee, _mon amour_! Cuéntame el chismeeee.

—Ella vino y le dijimos que fuera con él porque _Scotland_ había peleado con _Belgium_

—Oh... —risita—. Malignos. Estaba... ¿Cómo estaba _Écosse_?

—Asustado. Fue divertido.

Francia sonríe.

— _My mother_ dijo que no es _my_ _father_ , dijo que cree que _my_ _father_ es Germania.

—Ya me lo imagino... ¿Y tu madre no sabía que...? —se calla—. ¿Que Germania _quoi_?

—Ella no sabía nada.

— _Non, Non..._ ¿Germania es tu padre?

—En realidad me da igual, pero me ha asustado que dijeran que era _Scotland_.

—Siempre pensé que era _papa_... O Escandinavia —sonríe un poco y se lo piensa más —. Sabes que esto te hace medio hermano de...

— _Germany_! Es tremendo, por eso me cae mal.

Francia se ríe.

—Y de _Autriche_...

—Pero _Austria_ no me cae mal.

Inglaterra debe incluso oír como ruedan sus ojos hasta ponerse en blanco.

— _Prusse_. Eres tan hermano suyo como... _Allemagne! Mon dieu._

— _Prussia_! _Bloody_ _hell_...

—Y te acostaste con tu hermano.

— _What_? Tú no eres _my_ _brother._

— _Suiiiisseeee_ —canturrea.

— _What_?

—¡Pero qué pervertidos! — Francia se ríe malignillo.

—¡Eso fue... eso fue en drogas! ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo!

Risas.

—Me da igual que te rías, eres el único que piensa en eso.

—Naaah, venga —se acurruca más —. ¿Vas a decirle algo a Germania?

 _— I don't know_. ¿Para qué? Ella no está muy segura de eso y yo no me llevo muy bien con ellos.

—A mí me cae muy bien Germania... Me hace gracia en realidad. Cuando era muy muy pequeño, Germania me gustaba.

— _G-Germania too?—_ desconsuelo.

—Me gustaba con _papa_... Y quería ser como _papa_ y gustarle como él. Era pequeño e inocente —yo dudo mucho que hayas sido muy inocente en algún momento—. Es lindísimo que seas precisamente su hijo.

Inglaterra traga saliva y se mete en la cama, no tan seguro.

—Es un cuento de hadas... Papa con el rey de los Germanos... El príncipe heredero con el príncipe germano —a saber lo que se está imaginando...

— _What_?

—¿Ves? Estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde entonces.

—¿Cómo deduces eso?

—Porque él fue mi primer amor platónico... Y tu mi primer amor real. Padre-Hijo.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja y se tapa con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—Y... ¿Tu _maman_ se enteró de lo que _Écosse_ soñó?

— _Yes_... —susurra.

— Oh... ¿Y qué dijo?

—Pues no lo sé, no estaba yo.

Francia parpadea.

—Se fueron los dos.

—Se... Fueron. ¿Solos? Uhh.

— _Yes!_ Nos pareció muy gracioso...

—¿Gracioso?

—Pues ella no lo sabía y él estaba muy nervioso.

—Oh cielos... Y con la tensión que tienen —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Tienen tensión?

—Pues es que tu madre...

— _What_?

—No sé si sea propiamente sexual, aunque sin duda podría serlo.

— _No_! ¡Ella me ha dicho que estaba bien!

—¿Eh? ¿Hablaste con ella después?

— _Yes_ , es que a mitad de la noche nos llamaron diciendo cosas...

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Habían bebido también? ¡Oh cielos!

— _Yes_... ella empezó a decir que sí tenía una relación especial y le dijeron a _Wales_ y a _Ireland_ que iban a tener sexo, así que fuimos a buscarles.

—¿Ella dijo que si tenían una relación especial? —levanta las cejas impresionado por haberlo admitido—. ¿De verdad? _Oh là là_ esa es toda una confesión.

—Luego dijeron que es broma.

—Cosa que evidentemente no es... Ufff.

—No es... ¡Sí es broma!

—Quizás quieren cubrir lo que realmente pasa diciendo que es broma. Sería muy de _Écosse_

Inglaterra vuelve a asustarse.

 _—B-But... but..._

Francia se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Se habrán acostado en serio?

 _— No! I don't know!_ No me asustes, _Franceee_ —protesta.

—Sólo digo porque tú has dicho que te han dicho que se habían acostado... ¡Y que era broma!

—¡Pues yo qué sé que habrán hecho! ¡Debí traérmela!

—¿Por qué? Creo que es algo bueno... ¡Tu madre estará más tranquila!

—¿Si se acuesta con su hijo?

—Si resuelve eso que tiene con su hijo.

—¡No tiene nada! ¡Me lo ha dicho!

—Eh, eh... Espera. No es nada malo. Si todo este tiempo lo ha tenido... Además, si lo pensamos bien, son ustedes…

—¿Nosotros?

— _Oui_ , quizás esto sólo empeore las cosas y haga a tu _maman_ más... Consciente o algo así. O quizás no siquiera se ha enterado.

—¿Enterarse de qué?

—Pues de su cuestión no resuelta, ¿no me estás oyendo? Quizás solo escucho que _Écosse_ había tenido este sueño, se sonrojaron los dos, se rieron tontamente y están hechos bolita, uno en la cama, otro en el sillón, tu madre asustada...

—No, cuando llegamos estaban en la cama los dos chillando y riendo y jugando.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Ohhh... Oh.

— _What_? _What_?

—Nada... —se muerde el labio.

—¡No hables a _Scotland_!

Francia aprieta los ojos. Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. Aunque sabe que mañana le hablarás igual... y quizás si le llama ahora su madre se duerma y realmente no pase nada.

—Le he dicho a tu padre que la llamara.

—Pues va a tener que hablar con alguien y... —levanta las cejas —. Uhh.

—Lo ha hecho mientras estábamos ahí.

—¿Y? —se muerde la una del dedo gordo

—Se ha ido al cuarto a hablar, yo me he quedado con _Scotland_ y _Wales_.

—¿Y qué ha dicho tu hermano?

—Creo que no sabe que ha hablado con él.

—¿ _Papa_ va a ir por ella?

 _—I don't know._

Francia suspira.

—Espero que no vaya.

— _Why_?

—Pues no quiero pasar por la muerte de _papa_ una segunda vez, tuve bastante para varias vidas con la primera —se estira y bosteza —. ¿Sabes con quién deberíamos hablar?

—¿Con quién?

— _Maman_. Ella va a saberlo todo mañana.

— _Wales_ la ha llamado antes Ha dicho que no nos preocupáramos.

Francia apaga la luz y sonríe un poco.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esto puede ser muy para tu hermano... ¿Él está bien?

—No me importa —se gira un poco.

—¿Me echas de menos? —la pregunta hecha expresamente en un momento de desconcierto.

 _—W-What?_

—O _ui_... ¿Extrañas mis manos recorriendo tu espalda?

—T-Tus manos... —se sonroja pero al menos no chilla que no.

— _Oui_... ¿Por qué no te bajas un poquito el pijama, no quieres uno rápido de dormir?

—¡Por la reina! —protesta... pero puede que lo haga.

—Venga... —sonríe un poco y se estira en la cama —, casi puedo verte, tocándote suavemente, metiendo la mano por el resorte del calzón...

— _Nooo_! —se suelta de golpe, se hace daño y ahoga un chillidito.

—Shhh... Yo estoy tocándome también —sonríe —, y sólo con imaginarte...

— _Y-you_? Eres un pervertido, _wanker_!

—Totalmente... Un pervertido _wanker_ por otras cosas pero NO por tocarme pensando en mi marido, eso es legal.

—Te... te estás... tú... —es que no se atreve.

— _Mais_... _oui_ —gemidito exagerado un poco a propósito intentando poner a Inglaterra a tono. Éste sonroja más y se lleva una mano a la boca, con los ojos como platos, con un sonido de estar sosteniendo la respiración de asombro.

— _Angleterre_... —erre perfectamente traga saliva y se lleva ahí la mano de forma vacilante y temblorosa, inseguro.

 _—I-I..._

—Empieza suavemente... —pide.

—No me... yo no... yo... —los miedos de siempre de que él lo haga y Francia que vaya a burlarse o cosas así.

—Shh... Suave. Imagina que es mi mano

Francia, como casi siempre, intentándolo por paciencia.

—Yo no... _Franceee_ —lloriquea.

— _Je t'aime_... No pasa nada... Mueve un poco la mano.

El inglés lo hace un poquito intentando ahogar todos sus ruidos. Francia sonríe un poquito al notar que lo hace.

—¿Que tal que... El que acabe primero gana? —pregunta suavemente él si con un gemidito.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte esto? Soy muy torpe —susurra casi tapándose la cabeza con el cojín.

—En realidad... Es que me gustas mucho y me gusta lograr que te relajes y lo hagas... —susurra.

—Pero no estoy relajado y no...

—La pregunta, _mon_ _amour_... Es por qué no estás relajado. Soy yo, y eres tú y estamos bien y tranquilos

—¡Porque no me gustas! Y te odio y... —y no estás aquí, añade para sí.

—Yo también te echo de menos —suelta sonriendo un poco —. No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres, puedes contarme una historia...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque sabe que Francia sí que quiere.

—¿U-Una... historia?

— _Oui_. Una sucia... de piratas

—¿D-D-De... piratas?

— _Oui_... De esas con un pirata rubio y otro no tanto...

—I...

—Te escucho.

—Pues... había un... pirata. Un pirata no tan rubio que... —traga saliva—. Fue a comprar un esclavo.

—Mmmm... Esclavo. Esa es una buena historia —sonríe un poquito cerrando los ojos.

—Había conseguido dinero en un robo a un navío de la armada de un país europeo y quería a una chica, pero el esclavo era muy... femenino y débil. El vendedor sabía que nunca le adquiriría nadie para trabajar en el campo o en un trabajo duro y era un prisionero político, alguien importante que le desmontaría el negocio de ser vendido a algún noble.

Francia sonríe sinceramente imaginándose perfecto en el papel. La magia inglesa.

—Femenino... —protesta un poco, eso sí.

— _Yes_ , femenino. El pirata de todos modos sufría una tremenda enfermedad muy contagiosa, así que estaba bastante borracho al momento de la adquisición —carraspea. Francia se ríe un poquito con esto sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya, ya... Me lo imagino. ¿Qué dijo el esclavo al ver que le compraban?

—Pues... ¿T-Tú qué crees? —pregunta un poco nervioso porque eso es demasiado parecido a decir que el esclavo es él.

—Mmmmm... Debe haber estado muy asustado, especialmente si el hombre era agresivo y, más aún, si sabía que era pirata. Porque el esclavo... Tenía miedo al mar.

—No creo que eso le importara al pirata... así que de todos modos lo subió al barco aun creyéndole una chica.

—Pobre esclavo.

—Y no creas que eso era lo peor. Bueno, el pirata estaba enfermo, así que ya había llevado a chicas antes que habían acabado muertas cuando las había tocado, debido a quedar contagiadas y luego a vivir enfermas en la inmundicia y el hambre.

Francia sonríe un poco, encantado con el drama.

—Gracias por darle más miedo al esclavo... ¿Y en qué consistía esa horrible enfermedad?

—Pues... —lo que pasa es que solo era una excusa para introducir un poco la situación en la que no pueden tocarse—. Fiebres y sudores fríos y... aceleración del ritmo cardíaco y... un infarto al final.

—Entiendo... —asiente pensando que eso suena a un feliz orgasmo. No dice nada al respecto.

—Y... —se humedece los labios—. Pues e-el pirata se... llevó al nuevo esclavo a las bodegas del barco al no tener casa en tierra firme.

—Las bodegas... Ese lugar tan infinitamente peligroso —sonríe pensando en más de alguna en la que pasó un largo viaje —. Debe marearse el esclavo.

—¿Ves? Una nenaza.

Francia se ríe.

—No molestes al esclavo... ¿Qué pasó en las bodegas? Seguro intentó por todos los medios que no le dejara ahí...

—El pirata lo sentó frente a él y le explicó que iba a morir debido a la enfermedad.

—Desalmado —susurra.

—¿Eso crees?

— _Oui_!

—Pues al menos le estaba avisando, el esclavo tenía una posibilidad de ingeniárselas para no acabar muerto... si podía darle lo que quería sin tocarle.

—Oh! ¡Entonces había posibilidades! ¿Y qué quería?

—¿Pues tú qué crees que quería? —aprieta los ojos. El francés se ríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—Algo que el esclavo seguro podía darle.

—¡Pero moriría!

—Quizás no necesitaba tocarle... Aunque primero necesitaba no estar completamente asustado.

—¿A-aja?

—¿Como pretendía lograr el pirata tranquilizar al esclavo?

—P-Pues a él no... No le gustaba que las chicas se murieran así que quizás podía estar interesado en escucharle.

—¡Ah! Eso debía gustarle mucho al esclavo... Seguro eso puede calmarle, porque había pasado un tiempo en una celda en soledad.

—Pues escuchar sus ideas sobre cómo evitar la muerte de las chicas

—Tocándose a sí mismo a las palabras del esclavo... Es lo que yo sugeriría.

—El pirata no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera a funcionar.

—El esclavo estaba seguro de que debían intentarlo al menos... Lo que más le preocupaba era que dijera que siempre hacia esto con chicas.

—¿Pues qué tiene eso que ver si no iban ni a tocarse?

—Quizás podría avergonzarse igual.

—Creo que el pirata necesita alcohol —se sube los pantalones y se levanta yendo a buscar un poco, con el teléfono a la oreja.

—Creo que el esclavo querría tocarle... Mucho mucho.

Inglaterra traga saliva moviendo botellas en el salón.

—¿De verdad estás yendo por alcohol? _Mon dieu_... Quizá el pirata podría tener un poco también.

— _What_?

—El esclavo, el esclavo... ¡Me refería al esclavo! Sólo que él va a ir por el alcohol completamente desnudo.

—¡Si está desnudo el pirata sabrá que es un hombre!

—Creo que el pirata no le está viendo —se ríe un poco —. Ten cuidado, no sea que te encuentres a _Galles_ por ahí, tiene una enorme atracción por el alcohol.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se asusta tremendamente atrapado mirando alrededor asustado. Gales no está por ahí, para tranquilidad de todos. El inglés se relaja un poco, toma una de las botellas y vuelve corriendo a su cama, cerrando la puerta del cuarto por si acaso saliera. Vuelve a meterse bajo las sábanas con el teléfono al oído.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

Francia toma la botella de vino que usó para la comida, y se sirve una copa.

—El esclavo le pidió que le diera la espalda.

— _Why_?

—Porque quería hablarle al oído y tocarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que así, si moría ese día, moriría feliz y excitado.

Nada más con eso, que ya siente que le habla al oído y se lo imagina acercándosele es que suelta un gemidito.

—El esclavo no tenía mucha experiencia... Pero estaba dispuesto a todo para salvar su vida... Además si tenía que admitirlo el pirata tenía algo, que no podía especificar qué hora, pero que le hacía...

— _Y-Yes?_

—Quizás era su virilidad, su necesidad o su perversión. Pero el pirata le excitaba, a pesar del peligro que representaba.

—Quizás... era el... peligro —susurra.

—Es posible... No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y el esclavo ya estaba excitado —susurra arrastrando las erres y dejando su copa en la mesa de noche.

—P-Pero... no el pirata —no, que va.

—Ah, ¿no? El esclavo no lo puede creer, intenta asomarse para mirarle.

—Waaah! —se tapa con las manos bajo las sábanas y se le resbala el teléfono haciendo malabares con todo a la vez haciendo un revuelo sin pensar que no está ahí. Francia sonríe, sintiéndole prácticamente ahí, moviendo perezosamente la mano y esperando a que reaparezca al teléfono.

— _Shut up_ —susurra unos instantes más tarde, avergonzadísimo.

 _—Je t'aime_... Me haces muy feliz, ¿sabes?

— _I..._ —abraza el cojín hundiendo la cara en él con la respiración agitada.

Francia acelera un poco su propio movimiento.

—Seguramente el esclavo, con la enorme necesidad de contacto físico que tiene, se muere de ganas de tocarle... No sé si incluso ceda a... L-la tentación.

— _B-But... but..._ —no es como que pueda pensar demasiado, muerde la almohada para ahogar los sonidos.

Francia no se corta un pelo ni ahoga nada. De hecho procura ser especialmente vocal haciendo al inglés acabar irremediablemente, yendo el detrás, no se crean que no, sonriendo como un idiota.

— _You're... you... I..._ —vacila cuando acaba del todo, aun sin demasiada voz.

—Yo te hago una mejor persona... Y-Ya lo... Ahhhh, me gusta _Angleterre_ pirata —corta la idea estirándose y aún sintiendo el placer del orgasmo.

Inglaterra sigue abrazando la almohada con brazos y piernas. Por si a alguien no le quedaba claro quien abraza a quien.

—Mmm..., creo que me he enfermado... Tuve todos los síntomas —se ríe con los ojos cerrados, relajaaaaaaándose.

— _Git_... ¡te lo dije!

—Puedes matarme infinitas veces así, si quieres..., ya soy tu esclavo.

—Eres un tonto —vuelve a protestar hundiendo la cara en el cojín, echando de menos hundirla en su cuello para darle besitos secretos.

—No soy un tonto... Imagina lo aburrida que sería la vida son mi —susurra y ya se está quedando dormido porque es tarde y su cama... E Inglaterra en su oído. Es relajaaaante.

—Creo que voy a invitar a Germania a comer un día... —cambia de tema limpiándose un poco.

Francia parpadea y sonríe un poquito, porque le hace también ilusión que Inglaterra tenga una figura paterna... Aunque desobligado y desentendido, siempre es bueno al menos... Saber. Se estira a tomar un pañuelo.

—Creo que es buena idea... Podemos preparar algo rico de comer.

—Crees que... ¿deba invitar también a _mum_ o a _Rome_?

—Mmm... Esa pregunta es complicada —se lo piensa un poco —. Yo creo que no puedes invitar a _papa_ sin invitar a tu madre... Y no puedes invitar a Germania sólo sin explicarle algo a _papa_... Mmmm ¿y si le dices a tu madre y dejas a Germania elegir?

—Quizás pueda decirles a los tres... Aunque no quería hacer algo tan complicado... quizás mejor nada más le digo a _Switzerland_ y vamos los tres por cerveza.

—Papa seguro ayuda a Germania a que todo fluya mejor y... Oh —arruga la nariz —, _oui_. Es otra opción. Más... Silenciosa.

—Es que es un poco raro... _my_ _mother_ , _my_ _father_ y el novio de ambos.

—Es rarísimo —ha de admitirlo —. ¿Y si eliminamos a _papa_ de la ecuación?

—Quizás eso sea un poco comprometido.

—Mmm... Entonces quizás si puedas ir con _Suisse_ y tu padre.

— _Well_ , _I_ _don't know,_ ya lo pensaré.

—Yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres —le recuerda. Ya, ya, Francia, no va a pasarte nada si no estás en cada etapa y en cada momento importante de su vida.

—No... Sería raro con _Switzerland. Don't worry._

—Bueno... —suspira y sonríe—, como sea, seguro será para bien.

El inglés suspira y se abraza más fuerte al cojín. Francia se pone un poco de lado y se hace bolita. Bosteza.

—¿Vas a volver a casa mañana? ¿Y si... En vez de parar en London sigues al sur hasta el mar...? Quizás yo pueda subir y... Comemos, o algo.

—Pues... no sé si haya que ir a rescatar a _my_ _mother_ —bosteza.

—Nos enteraremos —porque voy a hablarle a Escocia.

— _Well_... Mañana te escribo —ojos cerrados.

— _Je t'aime..._

— _I..._ —susurra

Francia abre un poquito los ojos y contiene la respiración, Inglaterra se queda dormido.

Francia suspira sonriendo un poco y haciendo los ojos en blanco, escuchándole en su cabeza decir " _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_ " de todas formas. No tarda mucho en dormirse. Puede que Inglaterra lo diga de todos modos en unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

 _Me encanta como los galos siempre están relajados y parece que lo británicos corran en círculos, salten y griten a su alrededor por todo. ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto les ha echado a los dos, Escocia mira la puerta de su cuarto.

Chan chan chan

Suspira y se acerca ahí abriendo poco a poco.

 _—Mum_?

Britania está sentada en la cama abrazándose las piernas... Mira hacia él y se sonroja indefectiblemente, aunque no se nota por la oscuridad. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo... una vez más en el día.

— _Hell_ o.

— _How are you?_ —se mete al cuarto y se acerca a la cama. Britania se pasa una mano por el pelo y no le mira demasiado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú... Sobrevives? ¿Se han ido? —se escucha a sí misma como deseando que así sea. Aprieta los ojos.

— _Yes_. Tus hijos son unos plastas.

La chica sonríe un poco.

—Sí que lo son... —asiente soltando la bolita y torpemente moviéndose para dejarle un espacio—. No pensé que vendrían.

—Yo tampoco —se acerca. Britania se humedece los labios y se mira las manos en la oscuridad mientras que Escocia se mete en la cama.

—No me fui con _England_ porque no me gusta que venga a decirme lo que hacer y... —dice balbuceando un poco hasta que le mira meterse y se relaja un poco porque no parece estar muy preocupado por nada de todo esto. Se mete también.

—Creo que se le fue un poco la pinza, no es como que vaya a hacerte nada malo.

—¿Sólo un poco? —le mira de reojito y se permite relajarse un poco más

—Pues... no es como que lo que le dijimos no…

—¿Eh?

—Pues se lo creyeron los idiotas, yo también me preocuparía...

—Lo... ¿Te preocuparías?

—Pues… ¿tú no lo harías si _Eire_ te dijera de repente que quiere acostarse con... _Rome_?

Britania parpadea sin estar segura de que esa comparación sea...

— _Yes_. Es decir, _Yes_ , claro que es extraño todo esto... Y nadie quiere acostarse con nadie —aprieta los ojos.

— _Well_ , eso justo digo, yo me preocuparía, pero pillaría rápido que es una broma.

—Exactamente... Es tan absurdo que es obvio que no es en serio.

—Aunque debo decirte que _Eire_ sería muy feliz de acostarse con _Egypt_.

Cara de asco. ÉPICA.

— _Whaat?_

—Oh, yes. _Egypt_ and _Hellen_. Y evidentemente _Cymru_... creo que podría tener más problemas con el capullo de los que confesara jamás y no creas que no me jode que así sea.

—¿Qué es lo que puede verle a esa asquerosa zorra idiota que...? —parpadea y le mira—. ¿ _Cymru_ con _Rome_?

—Of course. Y _England_ porque no se atreve ni esto —le hace la seña de muy poquito—. Pero estoy seguro de que podría tener MUCHOS problemas con Galia.

—A Galia eso le preocupa muchísimo... Oh, Galia con _England_. _Cymru_ se muere —sonríe un poco.

—Pues imagínate, si hasta ella está preocupada.

Britania niega con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que _Cymru_ está bastante cómodo con ella... Espero. Más le vale. Como le haga daño a Galia va a vérselas conmigo —se gira a él—. Y... ¿Tú?

 _—Me?_

—No me digas que _Egypt…_

 _—Of course_ , ya sabes que tengo debilidad por las _bitches_.

—Noooo... La mato, te juro que la mato.

—La llenaría de besos a la luz de la luna y regalos caros hasta quedarme sin dinero... lo malo es que nunca me los aceptaría —suspira como si estuviera muy afectado. Britania se ríe un poco y le da un golpecito en el pecho.

—Temo decirte que... Creo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Ni tú ni Éire

—¿No? ¿Ni siquiera los dos juntos? —se ríe. La británica se ríe con él relajándose otra vez prácticamente del todo.

—Si tiene que ver conmigo, me temo que ni los cuatro juntos.

—Oh, qué forma de destruir nuestras ilusiones.

—Así soy yo de mala.

—Al final ya ves que la perversión es un rasgo común en tus hijos.

—Deben haberlo sacado de sus padres.

—¿Lo cuatro? Mucha coincidencia.

—Esas cosa pasan —carraspea.

—Me parece más fácil haberlo heredado del factor común.

—A mí me parece más fácil darte un golpe en la cabeza —extiende la mano y le da un coscorrón.

—¡Como si fueras a hacerme daño con eso!

—Tengo mis mañas —le agarra de la patilla, como hacía antes, para tirar de ahí.

—¡Ahh! —pelea intentando atraparle las manos y ahí están retozando de nuevo. La culpable es Britania.

Al final es Escocia quien acaba de rodillas sobre ella inmovilizándola, porque, lo siento, pero tiene más fuerza que tú y casi no se mide contigo. Pero si es así desde que era pequeño en realidad. Britania debe patalear y protestar y no lograr nada más que medio ahogarse con la risa.

Escocia la suelta de las manos y se queda sentado sobre ella sonriendo de lado. Recibe unos cuantos golpes en el pecho que seguro no le hacen naaaada. Vuelve a detenerle las manos y se las presiona contra el cojín, quedándose bastante cerca al echarse adelante.

A estos dos les gusta jugar con fuego.

Britania se ríe un poco pero se le corta un poquito cuando le ve ahí, tan cerca, tan sonriente, contento. Se le acelera el corazón aún más si es que se puede con tanto retozamiento

Escocia se queda ahí sonriendo un poco aun mirándola con cara de "a ver si ahora te escapas" y parpadea un segundo al notar que le cambia la cara.

Britania se siente un poquito culpable de estar sintiendo... algo. Le mira a los ojos cuando parpadea.

El escocés traga saliva y... se echa para atrás poco a poco.

Ella suelta el aire, cierra un poquito los ojos y gira la cara levemente.

—Ehm... —sale de encima de ella y se acuesta a su lado pensando que esto es raro.

—Deberíamos... dormir —susurra pensando que esto es un lío, uno grande, en el que va a perder más de lo que gane si siguen así.

— _Yes_ —le da la espalda _—. Good night_

Britania le mira de reojo un instante, se lamenta todo esto y le da la espalda también haciéndose bolita y riñéndose a sí misma... Era su hijo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cierra los ojos pensando que quizás así ya no querría verla... Luego se riñe por ser una dramática, casi como una romana.

Escocia aprieta los ojos porque habría podido besarla otra vez... y puede que se pase despierto un par de horas aún hay nada más en pánico con ello. Bien, puede que sean dos los despiertos.

— _Alba_... —susurra un rato laaaargo más tarde.

—Mmm?

— _Please_... _Don't..._

Escocia e gira un poquito. Britania suspira.

— _Forget it._

El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos y vuelve a darle la espalda.

Britania se pone boca abajo volviendo a pensar que esto, quedarse, ha sido una pésima idea. Porque además había QUERIDO que le besara. Y no puede sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

Creo que al cabo de un buen raaaaaato Escocia va a salir a fumar. Porque no puede dormir y ni siquiera puede hacerse lo que hace normalmente cuando no puede dormir.

Al menos no en la cama con su madre ahí, es un poco tenso.

Tal vez lo haga en el salón por eso, con el ordenador. O sea, viendo porno en el ordenador. SIN chicas pelirrojas.

Puede que Britania termine por dormirse cuando se vaya... Agobiada y triste y su dramático cerebro romano hará que tenga pesadillas sobre Escocia dejando de hablarle.

Un rato más tarde se despierta agobiada en mitad de una, se acerca a la puerta y la abre un poquito, queriendo ir al baño. Y además Escocia tiene puestos los auriculares para no despertarla, así que no se escucha a si mismo cuanto ruido es que hace.

Britania se queda completamente sorprendida y sonrojada al oírle. E-Estaba... Quizás estaba llorando… Ok. Vale. No. Eso, desde luego, lloros... no son.

Britania no puede evitar sentir cierto calor en lugares donde no debería para su horror. "Hazlooo nadie lo sabraaaa" le susurran las hadas. Aprieta los ojos, esto... No se supone que debía pasar. Pero... Cielos es que hace... Es que... Aprieta las piernas y después de mirar un poco, corre al baño de puntillas, roja como tomate.

Y es que Escocia esto suele durarle un raaaaaaaato porque sabe hacerlo... *guiño* bien.

Britania se quiere morir... creo que en el baño, con la puerta entreabierta para ESCUCHARLE. Hace justo eso que NO quiere hacer sintiéndose entre... completamente pervertida... Y... Completamente pervertida.

Que no acabe antes que tú y se vaya al baño a lavarse un poco…

La cosa es que Britania puede que se quede un poco trabada en el baño.

Britania está segura de que esto va a mermar su relación con Escocia para SIEMPRE.

Escocia, que la lleva fuera, en la mano, ¿por qué no? Ya que su madre se supone está durmiendo e igual él está acostumbrado a ir bastante en pelotas por la casa, se queda paralizado, al principio sin caer en la cuenta de lo que hace su madre. Se sonroja de MUERTE.

Bien. Los británicos traumatizados. De hecho creo que a Britania le da un infarto. Ya. Directo.

Es que trata de hablar, de verdad, para explicarse o... algo, pero no le salen ni la voz.

Es que no es que Britania... Esté mucho mejor. De hecho esta PARALUZADA con la mano dentro de la goma de los pantalones.

No está roja. Está... De un rojo que hasta ahora no existía.

Escocia traga saliva y el primer movimiento que hace... es metérsela en los pantalones aun como está. Gracias.

Britania saca la mano de ahí a la vez.

Escocia se humedece los labios y es que aún no sabe qué hacer pensando que ella sabe exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Pues no es como que tú no sepas. Si hasta tiene aún la respiración agitadita.

No, él no ha caído aun en la cuenta... creo que da unos pasitos atrás para cerrar la puerta. Y cuidado, que si la cierras quizás Britania cabe un agujero y se muera ahí o se duerma en la tina.

—Waah... —susurra débilmente la británica, en un gran intento por formular una idea.

Es que tienes suerte si Escocia no se va a hacerse las maletas y se va directamente a... ver a Seychelles por ejemplo.

—Nnnn... N-No estaba... y-yo...

Así que nada más cierra la puerta y se va al cuarto aun sin procesar esto.

Britania... es que creo que se hace bolita detrás de la puerta y hace todo lo posible por morirse sin ningún éxito.

Escocia se mete a la cama intentando fingir que esto no ha pasado. NO ha pasado. Su madre no acaba de pillarle en esas el día que... Y espera que tarde o temprano caigas en la cuenta de qué era lo que hacía... (Y en qué estaba pensando).

No sé si Britania se atreva a volver al cuarto.

Lo que Escocia piensa es que su madre SÍ va a pensar que es un enfermo. La realidad es que es tu madre la enferma.

Y seguro Britania cree que él debía estar pensando en ella. Cosa que ella sí estaba haciendo. Y por eso es que no vuelve a la cama.

La realidad es que intenta en serio dormir las pocas horas que quedan en el baño, hasta que no puede más del PUTO FRÍO que hace en esta casa y que es lo que la obliga al volver al cuarto a eso de una hora después.

Escocia decide que no quiere verla, que haga lo que quiera y que ya... hablarán por la mañana, así que cuando vuelve, se ha dormido.

Britania se mete a la cama temblando de frío, y agradece infinitamente que este durmiendo.

Escocia tarda exactamente tres segundos en abrazarla.

Britania se tensa un segundo... Pero está tan calientito y es tan... Escocia, que aparentemente aún le quiere aunque esté loca. Es el abrazo lo que consigue que se relaje al fin y se quede dormida, abrazándole de vuelta. Porque... Eso, el abrazo así, era lo que ella quería. Y lo que él también, al parecer, pero se hacen un lío. Uno GRANDE.

Britania duerme bastante bien una vez en brazos de Escocia, seguramente hasta medio día. Seguro los dos. Quizás conversen mientras duermen, con lo que hablan los Brits, sobre lo que hacían antes.

Cuando el escocés medio despierta, cree estar abrazando a Bélgica

(Bélgica asegura que no, no tiene esa suerte.)

Britania susurra algo de unos osos y unas cerezas

Es que puede que el británico ni siquiera abra los ojos y directamente busque para besarla.

Puede, de hecho, que de primeras, ella piense que es Roma. O Germania. O sea que se lo devuelve...

Aunque venga, vamos a darle ahora a Britania un poquito el beneficio de la duda. Es ella quien de paraliza un poquito a la mitad del beso sintiéndolo extraño.

(No queremos que sean sus pechos pequeños los que la delaten)

Es posible que no se lo impida en realidad, zombie... Pero al menos un poco paralizada. Vale. Es posible que si sean sus pechos los que la delaten.

Al menos esta vez no es con intenciones… Al notar que son pequeños se separa enseguida parpadeando, pensando si no estará con Francia

La británica toma al escocés de la muñeca al sentir su mano... Ahí, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Escocia se queda paralizado también al reconocerla sin poder creer que esto esté pasando.

Por una fracción de segundo Britania se pregunta si esto no será como una especie de broma por parte de sus hijos o algo así.

—Permíteme que me muera de la risa —pide él llevándose las manos a la cara.

Parpadeo, parpadeo. Britania traga saliva. Parpadeo. Se separa de él presionándose los ojos con índice y pulgar.

 _—_ _What the hell it's going on?_ Deberían dejar de reírse de mi —protesta un poco Britania apretando los ojos.

— _What_? —se suelta la cara.

 _—I mean_... Ya sé que es chistoso burlarse de _mum_ , pero de verdad...

—Nadie se está burlando de ti.

En realidad ella no lo dice muy dramáticamente, más bien directo a pensar que esto es broma.

—Me... Me estoy volviendo loca —aprieta los ojos.

—Dirás los dos. Esto es ridículo. Pensaba que eras _Belgium_...—se disculpa.

—No sé si vas a creerme, pero... Pensé que eras —pausa —, G-Ger... nadie. Alguien. Eso.

—De verdad no quiero acostarme contigo, no sé lo que está pasando.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero acostarme contigo! —replica apretando los ojos e imaginando eso en lo que estaba pensando ayer que le OÍA. Luego piensa que... Para no quererse acostar con ella...

—Sé que ayer me viste ir al baño y... —gira la cara—. Nada más lo hacía porque no podía dormir —explica "porque casi te beso de nuevo" añade para sí mismo, pensando que tal vez SÍ quiere acostarse con ella y no se lo esté planteando por pánico.

Ella aprieta los ojos bastante en pánico con eso. Él también. La había visto y no sabe qué explicarle al respecto.

—Y-Yo... Yo sólo... Yo estaba... —balbucea... Y luego se pone una almohada sobre la cara.

Escocia la mira hacer eso y piensa que quiere hacer lo mismo con una almohada también, así que lo hace.

 _— I don't know anything._ No sé que estoy haciendo, no sé por qué reacciono así, no tengo idea de que me pasa... Y no sé tampoco que haces tú.

—¡Qué voy a saber qué hago yo!

—¡Pues deberías! ¡Siempre vas por ahí sabiendo exactamente qué haces!

—¡No... siempre voy por ahí haciendo lo que me sale de los huevos y cuando no lo hago es que pasa esto!

Ella se queda callada un poco. Traga saliva y levanta un poquito la almohada.

—¿Y q-que es lo que no estás haciendo que querrías hacer?

—Y yo que sé —sigue con la almohada en la cabeza.

Ella se la pone otra vez. El escocés respira un par de veces bajo ella antes de quitársela y encenderse un puro.

—Yo qué coño voy a saber —repite sin hacerle mucho caso, más para si mismo que nada.

— _Bloody_ _hell_... —susurra en protesta aún pensando en si ELLA quiere.

Ni caso, sigue fumando, a su rollo, como si el tabaco fuera un tiempo muerto a la realidad.

Cada uno a su bola.

Es posible que tome el teléfono y haga algo que prometió no hacer... Y de hecho es posible que alguien ya esté dando por culo desde hace rato. Seguramente eso es lo que los ha despertado.

—Cabronazo —saluda al descolgar, sonriendo un poco—. Dime por mis cojones que ya lo sabes.

Britania da un saltito al oírlo hablar

— _Quoiii_? ¿Saber? —se le escucha sonreír, de manera súper obvia... De hecho hasta se ríe un poco.

—Si tengo que explicártelo te van a dar por culo, así de claro —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se rasca la nuca mirando a Britania de reojo.

—De hecho sólo hay algunos detalles que no SÉ. ¿Pasó?

—... —vacila un instante y se sonroja un poco—. Milagrosamente no.

—Milagrosamente —repite —. Interesante.

— _Yes_. Esta jodida mierda está haciendo que me replantée mi puta fe.

Francia se ríiiiie. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco relajándose al oírle.

—Bienvenido al siguiente nivel de perversión.

—¿Cuándo me llega el carnet del club? Estoy seguro que todos mis hermanos van a envidiarme —se levanta de la cama y le pone una mano en la cadera a Britania—. ¿Quieres desayuno? —pregunta más dulcemente. Más risas del francés aún.

— _Galles_ , seguro, va a retorcerse de la envidia con esa membrana cuando le digas.

Britania se quita la almohada de la cara y asiente un poquito porque tiene hambre.

—Más de UNA _bloody_ hora me costó que se largaran ayer todo por no liarme a patadas —sigue al teléfono y le sonríe un poco a ella, yendo al baño primero.

—Bien, ¡veo que has aprendido también respecto a eso! _Mon dieu_ , ¿quién eres tú, oh pervertido y poco-agresivo-con-sus-hermanos, individuo... y donde dejaste a _Écosse_?

—Supongo que querer tirarme a _my_ _mother_ me ha hecho plantearme por qué no tirármelos a ellos también y ya sabes que la violencia no acompaña demasiado.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Quiero estar ahí cuando les digas eso! De hecho si me invitas a más... —esa insinuación.

—¿Invitarte? ¿Es que quieres que me consiga la independencia con los viejos modos?

Ooootra vez las risas.

—Non, en otros tiempos diría que sí. Venga... Cuéntame un poco mejor qué dice tu madre.

Escocia mira de reojo la puerta del cuarto y suspira meando... y al ver el baño cae en la cuenta de que ayer ella tenía... ella estaba... con la boca entreabierta nota que desde el baño, se oye lo que pasa en la sala con la otra puerta entreabierta, así que... ¿le estaba oyendo? No, no, no seguro es algo que ha entendido mal fruto del sueño.

— _S-She..._

—¿Ajaaa?

— _No. She nothing_. No pienso hablar de lo que dice o piensa ella —responde ahora en serio, bastante agresivo en plan protector. Francia parpadea.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Nothing_ , pero esto es conmigo —responde porque sabe que a ella le da vergüenza y le incomoda.

—Vale, ¿y tú como estas?

— _I will survive._

Francia se muerde un poco el labio porque se ha cerrado bastante sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto, _mon_ _amour?_ Es algo... Diferente.

—Es un... problema —confiesa un poco y se muerde el labio porque eso le hace verse demasiado débil.

—Debe serlo... Al menos darte cuenta. Creo que ahora te parece más problema de lo que realmente será. Espero. ¿Sabes? Sólo me han contado en si lo del sueño y la broma.

—No hay mucho más. Solo necesitaba procesar un poco y los muy mamones estuvieron en el lugar correcto nada más demasiado pronto.

—Bueno, eso suelen hacerlo los Británicos —sonríe un poquito —. Pero... Creía que quizás puedes pensar que es algo raro o especialmente pervertido y creo que...

— _Bollocks_ , claro que es raro y pervertido, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por un latino?

El rubio sonríe un poquito.

—No creo que sea tan, tan raro... Sólo es una cuestión de motivos, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué crees que esté pasando esto?

—¿Quién sabe? Probablemente es como el peor momento posible.

—¿Por? ¿Cómo está _Belgique_?

Escocia vacila de nuevo sin responder a eso pensando que han pasado demasiadas cosas al recordar lo que le dijo.

—¿Todo bien con ella?

— _Y-Yes._

—¿Seguro?

— _Bloody_ _hell_ , ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada, nada, saber cómo estás, porque... Es que se bien que todo esto perturba el delicado equilibrio normal y además tú, _mon_ _amour_ , vacilaste.

—¿Y? —se va a la cocina y encuentra unos gofres congelados de hace mil años que por culpa de Bélgica ahora DETESTA.

Decide que se los preparará a su madre que ella seguro no está acostumbrada a los de verdad, porque si no, no se los va a comer nunca nadie hasta que no vuelva por ahí Irlanda o alguien.

—La verdad, me preocupas... Y por eso insisto en preguntarte qué piensas y como estas, _mon_ _amour_. Quizás... Bueno, no me mates si digo que quiero ayudarte a entenderlo.

—Y supongo que esperas de mí que empiece a contarte todo lo preocupado que estoy y como veo que el mundo nunca aceptará nuestro amor pero es más fuerte que nada el irremediable destino que me ata a cometer actos impuros con mi virginal madre, que se volverán fantasmas y me atormentarán para siempre mi pobre y muy desdichada alma —suelta con sarcasmo.

—¡No seas tonto, _Écosse_! —protesta un poquito sonriendo —. Lo que quiero es decirte que puedes HABLAR conmigo de lo raro que es esto, y yo lo consideraré seguro menos raro que tú, y quizás te relaje el saber que estás más en pánico que un latino, eres digno británico y no va a pasar nada más que esto que está pasando.

Escocia se incomoda un poco sin contestar porque está pasando más de lo que todos creen.

—¿Y? Te decía de los motivos. Por ejemplo...

—Ah, sí, claro, el que se tira a su padre semanalmente...

—No me tiro a mi padre semanalmente.

—¿Tienes una relación más cercana? Ya me imagino.

— _Non_. Pero mi relación con mi padre no tiene nada que ver con tu relación con tu madre, _Alba_.

—¿Entonces _what_ _the_ _hell_ vas a entender tan bien, France?

—Pero tengo una relación bastante íntima con mi padre, que a mí no me parece tan grave. Y he visto bastante bien tu propia relación con tu madre y todo esto... Es una delgada línea.

—¿Y tú crees que a mí esto sí me parece grave porque...?

—Porque involucra a tu madre... Y puedes decirme lo que sea, pero sé cuánto la adoras. No te estoy atacando, _Écosse_ , ni tocándote las bolas... no estoy en tu contra ni nada, chéri, ¿quieres... Ir a tomar una cerveza o algo?

—No —ojos en blanco. Es que de verdad no le gusta este asunto, Francia, no lo tomes a mal.

Francia suspira.

—Mira... esta mierda no es nada, ¿vale? Has llamado en un buen momento... y en un mal momento, eso no te lo discuto, pero esto es demasiado serio cuando te pones en ese plan. Demasiado serio cuando todos vienen a joderme y no tiene nada tan serio. Hacéis que yo me lo tome en serio y eso puede joderlo todo.

Francia se muerde el labio pensando que... En alguna medida, ha sido Escocia el que se ha puesto serio cuando le preguntó de su madre... Estaban bromeando en principio. Eso no deja de preocuparle, porque hace que de verdad sea serio.

—En realidad... Estábamos hablando mucho menos en serio, hasta que te pregunte por tu madre, _mon_ _amour_ , y que pensabas... ¿Y sabes?

— _What_?

—Eso me preocupa, porque no pensé que fuera grave y el que TU lo trates como tal y que te lo tomes en serio...

—No. Es que sobre ella no se bromea. No bromeas tú ni bromea nadie en el puto universo. Yo seré un pervertido, un mamón, un majara desequilibrado o lo que quieras, pero ella no lo es de ningún modo —y es que sí, le preocupa lo que piense ella de esto y lo que piense de lo que pueda oír por ahí que digan de ella, por eso es así de agresivo. Francia sonríe tiernamente, porque la verdad es que la manera en que protege a su madre y la defiende es... Linda.

—Tienes razón, y te aseguro que non, no era mi intención bromear de tu madre.

—Bien. Entonces ella se lo está tomando de forma madura y adecuada y me está ayudando en todo —miente.

—¡Oh! Eso es un alivio... —no sabe si creerle la verdad.

—Por lo que veo, mis adorados hermanos no hacen igual...

—Pues... nah, sólo me cuentan. De hecho de manera más racional de lo que cabría esperar...

—Aguafiestas —protesta. Francia sonríe un poco.

—De hecho creo que yo estaría un poco más... Sorprendido de mí mismo si me pasara eso con mi madre... Pero creo que incluso ellos ven que tu relación con Britania es diferente a la suya. Y eso... Es mucho decir —se medio inventa, aún intentando abrirle un poco.

—Qué bonito... —se pone nervioso otra vez.

—En fin... Vale, ya no te agobio más con mis opiniones sobre tu particular relación con tu madre

—"Mi particular relación con mi madre" —le imita sonriendo un poco—. Que capullo eres, ¿puedes hacer que suene a algo más enfermo?

—Mmm... —risita —, ¿tu ESPECIAL relación con tu madre?

 _—_ _"Special relationship", something like that_? ¿De qué me suena eso?

— _Oh, non, non, non_. No me hagas ir por ese camino... —se ríe —. Aunque la comparación no es del todo...

—Me parece que alguien lo ha mencionado.

—No me extraña en lo absoluto

—Tal vez llame al niño a pedirle consejo y acabe queriendo meterle una bombona de butano por el culo tras una hora de tratar de hacerle entender quién soy.

Francia, ¿podrías dejar de reírte idiotamente?

—Seguramente ni con esas, _mon_ _amour._

—De todos modos ni siquiera creo que me sirvieran sus consejos tampoco. Tal vez me mandaría a tirarme a un psycho. Creo que Russia tiene una hermana...

¡Y tiene unos pechos... ! Que mejor dejo de hablar de ello antes de que _Belgique_ me asesine —finge valorarlo, sonriendo.

—Bah, nah, no tiene nada que ver, además, no es como que _Belgium_ no esté bien dotada con eso, justo es lo que ha hecho que esta mañana... —se le pierde la frase al notar lo que iba a decir. Francia levanta las cejas.

—En fin, que hablar no es pecado —vuelve a lo otro.

—Depende de quién sea el que hable de cosas... —se humedece los labios haciéndose ya una historia. ¿No había dormido su madre ahí? A menos que... Hubiera soñado hoy en la mañana con Bélgica o se hubiera tocado pensando en sus pechos, lo único que quedaba era... Aprieta los ojos—, a mi me lo tiene prohibido. Quien sabe qué es lo que me sabe...

—Ah, sí... que ahora acatas las normas a rajatabla. Pues no hables, anda, no hables.

Francia sonríe de lado con el leve reclamo.

—Nah, no son todas —se encoge de hombros —. Entonces... Volviendo al asunto de tu perversión extrema... Estas bien, no necesitas nada ni a nadie, eres una isla y Pfff... No hay nada de qué hablar, todo está bajo control.

— _Yes_ , salvo lo de la isla. Tengo más de una isla libre.

—Diría yo que tienes menos...

—¿Menos?

Francia se pregunta por qué se mete en líos con comentarios raros sobre la libertad y las tierras escocesas.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberían venir a cenar a la casa un día de estos...

—Seguro sería maravillosa una cita doble con my lil'bro el plasta, _my_ _mumfriend_ and... _well_. _You_. Lo que quiera que seas tú.

—Tu mejor amigo, para empezar... ¿Mumfriend?

 _—_ _Most very best friend in the whole world forever and ever._

—Exacto

—No sé cómo no ardo en el puro deseo con solo la perspectiva.

—Además de ex-amante y ladrón de sueños, aunque ahora tu mumfriend me haga la competencia.

— _Poor unfortunated soul._

—En realidad me refería a ti y a _Belgique_.

— _What_?

—Pues no creo que tu hermano quiera venir y sólo es una cena.

—¿Te refieres a _Belgium_ , tú y yo? ¿Estás planeando una de esas fiestas privadas de las que no se le habla a _England_? En plan perversión como en los viejos tiempos... pero todo concentrado.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

— _Non._ De hecho pensaba en cenar... y hablar.

—Vuelve a llamarme para eso cuando no se me levante. _Bollocks_ , con lo que odio bajar al sur.

—No creo que ahora lo odies tanto, no seas dramático —levanta una ceja algo confundido…Porque le había sonado a que no si era sólo cena y hablar. Se revuelve un poco porque aún ahora le cuesta un montón tener relaciones no sexuales con la gente.

De hecho era no, pero... luego ha pensado que a la mierda, cena francesa gratis.

—¿Tú me vas a decir a mi qué hacer y qué no? ¿El pillado por los huevos?

— _Oui_ , yo te voy a decir que no seas tan dramático que empiezas a ganarme.

—Eso es imposible. Llama a _Belgium_ y os ponéis de acuerdo los dos a ver qué día. Y como me jodáis mucho os dan por culo —blablabla. Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Que convencional... ¿Quieres que también le pregunte a tu Mumfriend a ver si te deja ir? —le pica un poquito.

—Te podría decir que lo hicieras nada más por el placer que supondría hacer lo que me saliera de los huevos en caso de que respondiera algo que no fuera "¿y a mí que cojones me cuentas?"

Francia se ríe.

—Además he de decir que tu madre da el bastante miedo como para mejor no fastidiarla demasiado... —admite encogiéndose de hombros—. Me pondré de acuerdo con _Belgique_ entonces. Por cierto... ¿Qué le haces de desayunar a tu madre? ¿No se te ha quemado y re-quemado ya?

—Nah, se está descongelando —de hecho lleva una hora en el microondas con este ya apagado. Porque se le había olvidado. El poder de Francia de desconcentrar a los brits.

—Gracias al cielo tu madre es a prueba de comida asquerosa.

—Justo por eso le he preparado esta mierda que ya no se come nadie. Porque la quiero con locura y madre no hay más que una.

—Mira, _mon_ _amour_... No estoy seguro en lo absoluto de que con ustedes la comida de mierda tenga una relación directamente proporcional a la falta de amor...

Escocia se ríe.

—Así que es difícil convencerme usando comida como argumento —se ríe con él.

—Ok... Ok.

— ¿Sabes? Con riesgo a que quieras sacarme los ojos... Quiero decirte que todo esto me parece muy dulce.

— _What_? ¿El qué?

—Todo esto... Tú con tu madre, preparándole desayuno y cuidándola. Es dulce y me gusta.

—Soy todo amor. Y Whiskey — Ojos en blanco.

— Y eres dulce... Creo, de hecho, que a tu madre le hace falta.

—¿Por? ¿Ha estado el imbécil de tu padre haciendo el capullo?

— _Non_ , _papa_ no es ningún imbécil y no ha hecho nada mal... —aclara apretando los ojos—. Solo... Después de Navidades y eso, me quedo la impresión de que tu madre estaba un poco... nostálgica.

—¿Por? —parpadea porque no lo había notado.

—No lo sé... Todo lo que hizo para que fueras, aunque implicara jodernos los planes a los demás... —se encoge de hombros—. Y en los juegos también... Quizás es sólo interpretación mía, pero me parece que incluso se esfuerza por llamar tu atención.

Escocia traga saliva un poco nervioso con eso.

—Con _Angleterre_ pelea mucho y discute... Y no recuerdo, cuando viviera en su casa, que hicieran demasiadas cosas juntos... Y creo que contigo es diferente, yo la oí quejarse con _maman_ de no poder quedarse en casa contigo en los juegos por culpa de _Belgique_...

—Estaba con _Eire_ en el hotel.

—Pues yo la oí. Y es claro que no se lleva tanto con él como se lleva contigo. Es decir... Creo que tu madre lo pasa muy bien contigo.

—Creo que no te haces a la idea de lo mal que suena eso hoy...

—En realidad, no creo que sea conscientemente en esa línea —suspira—. Creo. Aunque claro, a saber qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos estando solos... Aun así, tú estás con _Belgique_ , ella está con _papa_ y esto que tienen es sólo una cuestión que va más allá de ello.

—A saber qué ha pasado... —repite.

—Pues no lo sé. No se sí han hablado de esto, si ha dormido cada uno hecho bolita pensando en el otro, incómodos sin decir nada, si han tenido momentos de tensión o si se han besado apasionadamente. O quizás yo me estoy imaginando cosas

El escocés aprieta los ojos y se le cae algo que tenía en las manos. Probablemente cerveza. Francia aprieta los ojos al oír el golpe en el suelo.

—M-Me aliviaría saber que ahora todo es más consciente...

—¿Consciente cómo?

—Pues... Al menos saber que pasa algo —carraspea un poco.

—Mmmm...

—Quizás tú lo sabes, que pasa algo además del sueño y ella no, o viceversa. Sería mejor que ambos supieran.

—Ambos... sabemos. Seguro.

Otro levantamiento de ceja cada vez más sospechoso.

—Ya... —ese tonito...

— _What_?

—Nada, nada... Sólo, es que me dejas pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En ustedes...y lo que habrá pasado.

—Haces especulaciones.

—Es lo que me queda.

—¿Y qué crees?

—Pues que si ha pasado algo. Quizás algo que dije hace rato que tiraste nosequé y te pusiste nervioso.

—Creo que eso da lo mismo — Escocia vuelve a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Por?

—Pues... ¿Qué diferencia hace?

—Quizás ninguna... —se encoge de hombros pensando que esto está cada vez más raro.

—En fin...

—En fin. Hablaré con Belgique.

—OK.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? Y háblame si necesitas... Algo — Francia sonríe un poquito.

— _Yes_ , necesito condones, no quisiera embarazar a mi madre.

—Ah! No te preocupes... —se ríe —. Eso ya quedó resuelto, trae puesto un DIU. Claro que con lo necio y resistente que eres tú, es posible que no les importe...

—Lo que es posible es que se lo rompa.

—Chéri, con tu potencia y resistencia, es posible que rompas hasta el condón.

Escocia se ríe, sonrojándose. Ok, ¿podrían dejar el coqueteo? Gracias. No puedeeeen, Escocia, eres lo peor, llevas tres en menos de un día.

—Ve a llevarle el desayuno, anda —Francia se ríe un poquito también.

—¿Crees que sea muy raro llevárselo desnudo? —bromea. Francia se ríe.

—Con ese tatuaje en la espalda, puede que lo raro sea si no hay reacción —insisto con el estúpido coqueteo.

El escocés se ríe un poco idiota con eso sonrojándose más.

—Anda ya, deja de liarme y hacer que me imagine cosas agradables... Voy a colgar.

—Oh, qué miedo, aquí me dejas a mi suerte con _my_ _mother_ tan sexy.

Britania carraspea en la puerta de la cocina y Escocia se mete un susto que se le cae el teléfono y casi se cae él también.

Britania debe notar que las baldosas del suelo están muy hermosas... o feas. De hecho debería de poder hacer una disertación sobre las baldosas con la atención que les está poniendo.

—Yo... ¡estaba bromeando! Es France y solo estaba... es decir...

La cara de HORROR de que hable con Francia.

— _I am going to kill you —_ susurra Britania en un tono cualquiera, acercándose a la estufa y pensando que necesita té. AHORA.

—No le he contado nada, no seas dramática.

—Aun así, voy a matarte... —en realidad, lo decía más por Francia. En realidad no sabe por qué lo decía, creo que tiene que ver con que esta tensa y todo es raro hoy.

—Como si fueras a poder conmigo en cualquier caso.

—¡No me retes, _Alba_! —le mira seria... Levanta las cejas y hace un leve amago de sonrisa. Joder, ¿por qué le caes bien? Es Britania, se supone que todos le caen mal, hasta tú. Porque sonríe un poco y aún está un poco sonrojadito... y ha hecho gofres de desayuno y huelen bien los condenados. Y es un tonto. Y Britania tiene líos.

Ella pone los brazos en jarras en esa actitud precisa que augura un "voy a ponerme muy ruda y nadie me hará ningún caso... Más que Inglaterra quizás, pero seguro tu no".

Escocia le imita pero sonriendo. Britania entrecierra los ojos... Se da la media vuelta y empieza a llenar la tetera.

Él sonríe más y busca el teléfono a ver si Francia ha colgado. No, claro que no ha colgado, pero he de decirle que cuando Britania tiene la tetera sólo un poco llena, camina un paso hacia Escocia y le echa el agua encima. Y si yo fuera Roma sentiría una perturbación en la fuerza porque no tengo IDEA de por qué es que Britania está jugando a esto con Escocia así como juega con Roma.

El escocés se queda con la boca abierta como un pez alejando el teléfono y la mira de reojo. Ella se ríe un poco jijijiji.

Él deja el teléfono ahí y se va a por ella.

—Waaaah! —grita y sale corriendo, y Escocia se va detrás, persiguiéndola, dejando por ahí el teléfono y cuando la atrapa la levanta en brazos para llevarla y meterla a la ducha… tan normal.

Francia levanta aún una ceja, sonriendo un poco de lado y haciendo tsk tsk tsk.

Seguramente va a implicar que los dos acaben dentro de la ducha. Britania patalea y protesta y no se corta en nada con Escocia, cuando lleguen a la ducha va a estar muerta, MUERTA de la risa y en efecto, mira que románticos, bajo el agua los dos.

Esto sólo les pasa a los Brits.

Sí...Francia dice que sólo les falta que los besos sean a la luz de la luna. Por lo menos no hay besos en la ducha, pero me parece que sí vuelve a haber un momento de miradas intensas. Seguramente, otra vez muy cerca y con la respiración agitada de reír... y mojados. Escocia abrazándola para que no se escape. Nada de eso ayuda.

—Creo que... —aparta la cara apretando los ojos y la suelta un poco—. Deberías irte. O hablarme de cuando era pequeño.

Britania se plancha contra la pared, le mira un instante y luego aparta la cara para el otro lado.

—V-Voy a... Voy a irme. Hoy. Y-Yo... He quedado con _Rome_ —susurra.

Se queda paralizado sintiendo algo raro con eso. Odio, en su mayoría, para no variar. Britania le aprieta la camiseta del pijama con la mano, se le acerca un poco y le abraza del cuello. Él traga saliva y le pone las manos en la cintura. En realidad no tiene IDEA de qué está haciendo

Pues él...se le esconde. Sólo es instinto, el abrazarle con fuerza porque le hace feliz, y le echa de menos y no entiende esto que pasa, pero tampoco quiere irse así, porque es injusto irse con Roma, de quien tanto le defendió y protegió. Así que él la abraza con fuerza también... porque sí. Y esto ASÍ es un poco más normal. Francia dice que se están latinizando.

No, solo se quieren.

Y por una vez... Han llegado a ese punto en que necesitan demostrarlo físicamente. Y el que sea así y no algo sexual y el que Escocia la abrace de vuelta, hace que Britania se tranquilice un montonal. Es que no la va a dejar de hablar, en serio.

Ella sonríe levemente en el abrazo, dejando que se esconda en su cuello, cerrando los ojos.

— _I._.. —la aprieta porque la echó mucho mucho de menos toda la vida, y ella le aprieta de vuelta con fuerza también.

— _I love_ _you_ —susurra la pelirroja con total claridad.

— _Me too_... —responde suavemente.

Y es ese momento en que los astros se conjuntan, las hadas tintinean y los unicornios retozan porque... Es un abrazo de esos como los besos británicos, tranquilizador.

(¿Ven? ¿Ven? *suelta Britania*, estas cosas se pueden arreglar así, ¡no tiene la gente que acostarse ni hacer cosas puercas!)

* * *

 _Y esto es todo por ahora, buenas noches príncipes de Maine y reyes de Nueva Inglaterra._

 _Como siempre... no sé si considerar esto un Long con las cosas que solemos escribir, pero bueno._

 _A Valnic, que adora a Escocia hasta a un punto de ponerme un poco nerviosa (siempre quiero hacerlo muy bien) y que estoy segura que sabe apreciar una buena historia pervertida como nadie._

 _A Kaarla, gracias por tu ayuda de beteo y dición... siempre digo a todos que te den las gracias, sabes que nosotras también estamos agradecidas._

 _A_ _AliceIggyKirkland, Camelia Rouge, Delicious tomato, Holly, Josita, Lamphia, Magdulillo, Moka, Nonameeeeee, Vicky Lau y Yume Yang por sus reviews, muchisimas gracias por el esfuerzo, gente, sois maravillosos._

 _Y a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
